Reflection
by Ryuki Takaishi
Summary: Hikari mengatakan tentang pertemanan mereka, namun Takeru harus kembali menjadi seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjaganya. Ia menyerahkan semua yang telah dijanjikannya pada Daisuke. Akankah Takeru menghadapi takdirnya? -InProgress, Takari, Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon – Belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo – BANDAI – TOEI

**Reflection  
**

Chapter 1

Musim panas ini mengingatkanku pada beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku mendapatkan digivice. Tidak terasa waktu telah cepat berlalu, dengan takdir menyelamatkan kedua dunia sebagai anak terpilih. Aku merasakan bahwa keduanya telah damai, dan tidak ada lagi kegelapan. Namun itu hanya dari pikiranku, aku tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Bagaimanapun, jika terjadi sesuatu maka kami akan kembali berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya. Nama ku Takeru Takaishi, kalian dapat memanggilku Takeru. Namun tidak dengan temanku Daisuke, ia sering salah menyebut namaku. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di tengah rerumputan bersama partner digimon ku, Patamon. Ia adalah digimon berbentuk hamster orange kecil bersayap, mungkin dengan dirinya yang kecil ini tidak dapat sebanding dengan kekuatan digimon-digimon kegelapan lainnya. Namun, bentuknya sebagai Angemon adalah sesuatu yang tak kupernah bayangkan sebelumnya. Angemon.. digimon pertama yang menunjukkan ku bagaimana kegelapan seharusnya hilang, bahkan dengan mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun. Jika saja aku kehilangan harapan saat itu, Patamon tidak lagi ada disampingku. Sejak saat itu, aku tak dapat memaafkan kegelapan sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak terpilih, mereka akan berhati-hati jika membicarakan 'kegelapan' jika aku ada disekitar mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidaklah mempermasalahkan, namun seseorang disana yang bernama Iori pernah mengatakan jika aku mendengar sesuatu seperti kegelapan maka aku akan terlihat emosi. Baiklah, sudah cukup tentangku.

"Takeru-kun!" sepertinya ada yang memanggilku, aku mengenal suara itu. Aku melihat kearah suara, dan aku menemukan Hikari sedang berlari kearahku. Hikari, ia adalah anak terpilih sepertiku. Sesuai namanya ia adalah Cahaya bagi dunia digital dan juga dunia nyata. Aku dan dirinya sudah melalui banyak hal sejak kami berada di dunia digital. Aku sudah berjanji pula padanya, bahwa aku akan menjaga Hikari. "Takeru-kun, bukankah kau mengatakan akan membantu ku mendirikan tenda?" ujar Hikari setelah ia sampai. Ah ya, aku dan beberapa anak terpilih sedang berkemah untuk liburan musim panas kali ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama, dan kami baru saja sampai di tempat berkemah. Jadi aku berpikir untuk bersantai-santai sedikit sebelum memulai, namun Hikari dan lainnya ternyata sudah memulai untuk mendirikan tenda. Jadi, apa boleh buat? Aku harus kembali dan mulai bekerja. "Begitukah? Baiklah Hikari-chan, ayo." Aku beranjak dari tempat ku duduk, juga Patamon yang kembali hinggap di kepala ku seperti biasa. Kami berjalan beriringan melalui pohon-pohon rindang dan panas matahari yang menyegarkan, inilah dunia jika tanpa kegelapan. Sesekali aku menatap Hikari, ia memiliki wajah yang manis juga dengan senyum nya. Kadang ia tertawa jika melihatku, entah mengapa.

"Ah ya Takeru-kun, Onii-chan mengatakan bahwa sepertinya seluruh anak-anak terpilih akan datang. Mungkin ini akan menyenangkan, dan akan seperti saat kita di dunia digital." kata Hikari ditengah perjalanan. "Ahaha, mungkin kita akan memerlukan lebih banyak tenda untuk mereka tidur." canda ku. Hikari pun ikut tertawa, namun ia mengatakan bahwa kakaknya Taichi dan beberapa anak terpilih akan membawa tenda, dan makanan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tiba-tiba memiliki rencana untuk ikut berkemah bersama kami, karena kakak ku Yamato mengatakan ia tidak ingin ikut. Jika sampai ia datang, aku ingin mendengar alasannya. Bukan aku tidak ingin mereka datang, namun setidaknya lebih baik jika kita berangkat bersama. Ah sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang aku akan membantu Hikari mendirikan tenda. Aku sudah sampai ke tempat dimana kita akan berkemah, dan seperti yang kuduga tempat itu belum terlihat seperti kita akan berkemah. Hanya saja aku tak menemukan seorang pun disana, maka aku bertanya pada Hikari. "Hikari-chan, kemana semua orang?"

Ia memandangku, "Daisuke-kun dan Iori-kun sedang mencari ikan di sungai, Miyako-san sedang mencari kayu bakar. Lalu, aku dan Takeru-kun akan mendirikan tenda-tenda ini." canda nya. Akupun hanya tertawa, dan kemudian menghampirinya untuk membantu. Aku mulai memaku dan mengikat tali, begitu juga dengan Hikari. Kami sama-sama berkeringat, karena kami sempat gagal beberapa kali untuk membuatnya. Namun kami tidak hanya bekerja berdua, Patamon dan Tailmon juga ikut membantu. "Takeruu, dapatkah kau memberikan ku coklat setelah ini?" pinta Patamon. Aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun, ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya. "Namun Patamon, kau harus bekerja dulu sebelumnya. Hahaha, tarik tali yang itu." ujar ku menunjuk suatu tali. Ia bersemangat jika aku memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu, apalagi jika aku akan memberinya sesuatu seperti coklat atau jelly chu-2x. Berbeda dengan Tailmon, satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah tak ada yang mengganggunya tidur setelah ia selesai dengan tenda-tenda ini. Setelah kami selesai dengan beberapa tenda, aku melihat ada lipatan tenda terakhir terletak tepat disebelah tas Daisuke. Mungkin saja itu tenda yang ia bawa, "Hikari-chan, sepertinya Daisuke-kun membawa tenda tambahan. Apakah lebih baik kita mendirikannya juga?" tanya ku pada Hikari. "Baiklah, lagipula ia meminta ku untuk mendirikan semua tenda disini." Hikari berjalan mendekati tenda itu, dan mengangkatnya. Setelah aku dan Hikari membuka tenda itu dan ingin memulai dengan tali, aku melihat sebuah buku terjatuh dari lipatan tenda ini. Aku mengambilnya, sebuah buku berwarna biru. "Buku apa ini?" ujarku sambil membuka lembar demi lembar. Sampai aku menemukan suatu halaman dengan isi seperti ini,

_Dear Diary, _

_Hari ini adalah hari yang tak biasa. Setelah Hikari terperangkap dalam dunia digital, Takeru dan aku pergi untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun aku ingin jika ia kembali, dan aku yang menyelamatkan Hikari. Aku mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata dengan taruhan koin, jika itu kepala maka ia kembali dan jika itu ekor maka aku akan kembali. Sebenarnya kedua sisi dari koin itu kepala, aku mendapatkan koin itu di Kadoetsu. Namun sayang sekali ia mengetahui itu adalah sebuah trik. Jadi Takeru mengatakan kita akan pergi bersama untuk menyelamatkan Hikari. Aku melihat ada satu Guardromon sedang menjaga pintu masuknya. Aku berpikir Fladramon akan dapat menghabisinya sebelum ketahuan, namun Takeru tiba-tiba bertanya pada Patamon tentang menara kegelapan yang sebenarnya tidak ada di dekat sana. Seketika itu juga Takeru mengatakan tentang Kau dapat berubah seperti biasa dan bukan Armor-shinka. Ia mencobanya, aku melihat Patamon mulai mengeluarkan cahaya evolusi. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Angemon. Aku tak pernah mengira makhluk kecil bersayap itu dapat berubah menjadi Malaikat dengan enam sayap yang terlihat kuat. Tidak sampai aku menunggu lama, Angemon telah melumpuhkan Guardromon didepan itu dengan satu sentuhan tongkatnya. Mengesankan. Aku dan Takeru berlari menuju gerbang, dan Angemon membuka paksa gerbang itu dengan tongkatnya. Aku sempat bertanya pada Takeru, jika Patamon dapat menjadi Angemon lalu bagaimana dengan Tailmon? Ia menjawab Tailmon dapat menjadi Angewomon. Mendengar itu, aku tak dapat berkata apapun. Angemon dan Angewomon? kemudian, Takeru dan Hikari? Entah mengapa aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Suatu kejujuran, aku iri dan juga cemburu pada mereka. Mereka selalu saja bersama, rrgh.. Namun hal terbaiknya adalah, saat kami menemukannya. Paling tidak.. ia menyebutku lebih dahulu sebelum nama Takeru. Untung saja seperti biasa, aku dapat kembali dengan selamat bersama anak-anak terpilih lainnya._

Aku membaca tulisan itu, yang sudah kukenal itu adalah tulisan Daisuke. Walaupun jika aku tak mengenal tulisannya, akan mudah mengetahui siapa pemilik buku itu. Tak sadar, sudah cukup lama aku berpatung disana sambil membaca. Hikari yang sejak dari tadi sudah dibelakang ku dan mungkin ikut membacanya, menyadarkanku. "Takeru-kun, bukankah tidak baik untuk membaca diary orang lain tanpa izin?" Aku melihat padanya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Kamu juga membacanya, kan. Hikari-chan?" Ia tertawa kecil dan mengatakan pada ku untuk membuka lembar selanjutnya. Aku membalik beberapa lembar, dan kemudian berhenti di satu halaman. Aku kembali membaca halaman itu,

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku hampir mati hari ini, jika saja usaha ku untuk menarik perhatian Hikari tidak sejauh untuk merubah Veemon menjadi tingkat dewasa. Hari ini sedang ada pekerjaan di dunia digital, sebenarnya itu bukanlah kewajiban kami. Namun karena saat usaha menghancurkan kegelapan, mungkin kami juga tak sengaja merusak beberapa hal. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membantu para digimon. Kami sudah membagi tugas, dan kami berpencar. Saat itu aku berpikir waktu yang tepat untuk dapat merubah Veemon, karena yang ku tau untuk merubah Digimon ke tingkat dewasa membutuhkan kondisi berbahaya. Segala cara ku coba dari numemon yang memakai kostum monster, jembatan yang ku putuskan, dan.. sampai yang tidak sengaja sekalipun terjadi. Namun semua hal berbahaya itu tak membuatnya berubah, aku hampir menyerah. Sampai aku bertemu Tortamon yang sedang.. err buang air, dan sepertinya ia tak suka jika kami 'melihat'nya. Jadi ia mengejari kami, bahkan teman-temanku yang kutemukan dijalan tak membantuku untuk menghentikan Tortamon. Sampai di ujung suatu jurang, aku berhenti. Lalu apa lagi? aku berusaha melawan namun Veemon pun terlempar apalagi aku. Saat aku sedikit lagi rata dibawah kaki Tortamon, Veemon berteriak. Aku tak mengerti apa ia ingin mengusir Tortamon, namun kemudian aku mendengar suara Veemon. Ia berubah, menjadi tingkat dewasa, menjadi ExVeemon._

"Hahaha, begitu konyol ia.." ujar Hikari-chan setelah aku dan ia selesai membaca halaman itu. Aku pun ikut tertawa, dan saat aku ingin membuka lembar selanjutnya aku mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Kulihat Daisuke dan Iori sudah kembali dengan beberapa ikat ikan yang cukup untuk makan malam, ia kembali dengan wajah yang sangat puas dan bahagia. Aku dan Hikari menjadi terlihat salah tingkah dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kembali buku itu dibalik tenda. Ah, aku baru mengingat sesuatu..  
"Hei lihat! Kami mendapat banyak ikan!" ujar Daisuke saat ia sampai dihadapan kami. Tentu saja aku dan Hikari mencoba tetap tenang dan menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi sebelum Daisuke kembali. Namun kami tetap saja terlihat gugup, "Kalian kenapa? Lagipula kenapa tenda ini belum berdiri?" Daisuke menaruh ikan-ikan itu dan kemudian beranjak ke arah tumpukan terpal yang belum berdiri. "Ah Daisuke-kun! Tunggu! Aku memang belum mendirikannya. Saat kau datang, aku dan Hikari-chan baru saja ingin melakukannya. Bukan begitu Hikari-chan?" Aku mencoba untuk mencari alasan dan aku mengetahui bagaimana Hikari, ia akan menyetujui jika halnya itu untuk menyelamatkanku. "I-Itu benar Daisuke-kun. Ahaha, selagi kami mendirikan ini mungkin kau ingin bersantai sebentar? Kau pasti lelah setelah menangkap ikan-ikan itu." Aku pun mengakui, jika Hikari adalah gadis yang cerdas. Beruntung, ia mempercayai kami dan ia pergi bersantai di suatu tempat dengan Chibimon. Aku berpandangan dengan Hikari, "Lebih baik kita mendirikan ini sekarang, hari sudah mulai sore." Hikari pun mengangguk. Aku kembali memaku dan menarik tali-tali itu sampai tenda terakhir selesai, Hikari pun menghela napas lega dan duduk disana. Sementara aku melihat kearah lain, Miyako telah kembali.. namun sepertinya ia sedikit kesulitan dengan kayu-kayu itu di tangannya. Maka apa boleh buat, lebih baik aku berdiri untuk membantunya. "Miyako-san, biar aku bantu.." ujarku dan kemudian mengambil beberapa kayu yang jatuh. "Ahaha, Terima kasih Takeru-kun. Sebenarnya aku bisa sendiri, namun entah mengapa aku membawa sebanyak ini." Mungkin ada benarnya juga, sebab kakak ku dan anak-anak terpilih lainnya akan datang bukan?

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan belum terlihat satupun dari anak-anak terpilih lainnya. Aku berpikir apa mereka akan tidak datang? Sebenarnya tak apa, kami masih memiliki satu hari lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Odaiba. Selanjutnya aku membantu Miyako untuk menumpuk kayu untuk api unggun, akan sangat menarik bercerita dengan teman-teman mu pada malam hari ditengah kehangatan api unggun. "Baiklaah, kita siap berkemah!" seru Miyako. Begitu juga dengan Daisuke, ia sudah kembali dari bersantai nya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu dengan ikan-ikan itu. "Daisuke-kun, aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk menyiapkan lebih. Karena kupikir Taichi-san dan yang lain akan datang juga." Aku berkata padanya. "Ah? Taichi-san akan datang? Baiklah, tak masalah. Aku mendapat banyak tadi hahaha" Ia mengangkat ibu jari nya dan tersenyum padaku. Daisuke adalah seseorang yang sangat menyenangkan, namun terkadang aku mengakui ia adalah seseorang yang menjengkelkan.

Aku sudah cukup lelah hari itu, dan memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar. Mungkin membantu sedikit dengan Miyako untuk menghidupkan api unggun. Begitu juga dengan Hikari yang sedang duduk disana bersama Tailmon, aku heran apa yang mereka lakukan. Maka aku menghampirinya..

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang.." sapa ku mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Takeru-kun! A.. aku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Hikari tersenyum padaku dan tertawa kecil, aku menyukai bagaimana ia terlihat dengan lukisan senyum mungil yang manis itu. Bahkan mungkin itulah mengapa namanya adalah Hikari, ia selalu memiliki cahaya dalam dirinya. Walaupun, aku merasa ia seperti mencoba menyimpan sesuatu dariku.

"Tidak ada, lalu mengapa kau disini?" Kembali aku bertanya padanya.

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang harus kau ketahui.."

Hikari mengatakan itu dengan tatapan yang dapat membuatku percaya padanya. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya itu, dan kemudian duduk di sisinya. Ia masih menatapku, namun kami tak berbicara sedikitpun. Tanpa kusadari perlahan jari ku bergerak, begitu juga dengan jemarinya. Aku menemukan kedua jari manis kami telah bersentuhan. "Hikari-chan.."

Aku menatap matanya lekat, "Kau yakin, tak ada yang harus kuketahui?"

Ia tak menjawab sedikitpun, diam namun tetap dengan senyumnya. Perlahan aku menggenggam tangannya, sampai aku mendengar suara seseorang yang kukenali.

"Minnaa!" Suara Taichi yang sangat familiar itu akhirnya terdengar, aku mengira kami harus menunggu sampai satu hari lagi untuk mereka bergabung. Tentu saja malam ini akan menyenangkan, aku sudah mengira kalau anak-anak terpilih yang lain akan datang.

"Aku berjanji akan mengatakannya, suatu hari nanti.." gumam Hikari dengan senyumnya, dan kemudian ia berlari kearah Taichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Canda tawa inilah yang kuinginkan dari kehidupan, tidaklah tangis dan ketakutan yang pernah ada bahkan dalam diriku. Jika mengingat dulu aku adalah hanya seorang anak kecil yang cengeng, semua telah berbeda. Begitu juga dengan apa yang kulihat, di masa lalu tidaklah senyum bahagia mereka dapat terlukis dengan mudah. Walaupun aku mengetahui, kami tak dapat menyerah sedikitpun. Keyakinan dalam dirimu, adalah satu kekuatan untuk memulai hal baru. Aku pernah berkata dapat menghapus kegelapan dan membawa kembali kedamaian, dan apa? Sekarang dapat ku lihat suatu hal nyata. Ketika keinginan dan kekuatan setiap orang yang berbeda disatukan, keajaiban pun akan terjadi. Namun sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kami adalah yang terpilih, ketika kami membutuhkan sesuatu kekuatan yang tak ada dalam diri sendiri maka seseorang akan memilikinya. Seperti kekuatan kakak-ku, Persahabatan. Jika saja ia tak berada diantara kami, aku tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Sama halnya dengan keberanian Taichi, sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh anak terpilih lainnya adalah keberanian seperti Taichi. Apapun yang terjadi ia seperti tak peduli, ia hanya akan melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Dapat dikatakan ceroboh, namun kecerobohannya adalah sesuatu yang berarti. Namun kemudian aku melihat kearah lain, disana ada Daisuke yang sedang.. tertidur? Ah baiklah lupakan. Ia adalah seseorang yang memiliki dua sifat yang kuat dalam dirinya, Keberanian dan Persahabatan. Namun, ada satu hal yang belum kuketahui. Bagaimana dengan Harapan dan Cahaya? Apakah tidak ada anak terpilih lain yang memiliki kekuatan kami? Seperti yang ku lihat, Crest dan Digimental adalah suatu hal kecil yang menunjukkan sifat anak terpilih. Ah, namun itu tidaklah penting. Harapanku dimiliki semua orang, dan kekuatan dalam diriku tidaklah hanya satu.

Aku menghampiri kakak-ku, Yamato. Yep, ia berada disana juga setelah apa yang ia katakan pagi ini. Ia mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak ingin ikut, namun mengapa pula ia ada disini? Ahh lupakan. Sedikit tentangnya, ia memiliki julukan 'Serigala Dunia Digital'. Bukan hanya karena partnernya adalah Gabumon, ia yakin dengan kekuatannya sendiri ia dapat melakukan apapun. Suatu saat, ia pernah menyendiri dan berpisah dari kelompok hanya untuk mencari dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Onii-san, bukankah tadi kau berkata tak ingin datang? Ahaha.." canda ku padanya.

Layaknya seorang kakak dan adiknya, ia pun tak hanya diam. "Takeru, aku sudah mengenalmu. Bukankah kau akan menangis jika tidak ada aku disini?" Begitulah, ia selalu saja seperti itu padaku. Namun itu bukanlah apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Kami bersaudara namun dengan latar belakang yang cukup menyedihkan. Sejak aku kecil orang tua kami telah berpisah dan tentu kami tidak dapat tinggal bersama lagi. Namun itu semua tidaklah berarti, kami adalah anak-anak terpilih dan harus tetap bersama menghadapi apapun.

Aku kembali melihat Jyou-senpai dan Koushiro-san sedang mendirikan tenda untuk mereka, aku tentu akan membantunya. Kakak-ku dan Taichi-san juga mendirikan tenda, sepertinya tidak sampai aku dan Hikari yang mengerjakannya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Hikari? Aku tak melihat.. ah itu dia. Ia dan Miyako sedang berusaha menyalakan api unggun, sementara Daisuke.. mengapa ia bisa tidak terbangun dengan suara anak-anak terpilih yang sedemikian ramai?

"Yoush, bagaimana kalau kita mulai?" Aku kembali mendengar hal itu dari Taichi-san, seorang anak terpilih dengan jiwa pemimpinnya. Bahkan suatu pengakuan dari ku, aku pernah meminta untuk menjadi adik kecilnya.

"Ayo!" kami semua berteriak gembira.

* * *

Percikan api mulai menghangatkan sedikit demi sedikit, hal itu sangat nyaman untukku. Bagaimanapun inilah yang kuinginkan, kedamaian dunia. Tidakkah semua orang menginginkan itu? Jika aku ingat kembali, 5 tahun lalu adalah saat dimana aku masih berjuang menyelamatkan kedua dunia dan mengembalikan kedamaian itu sendiri. Aku, teman-temanku, dan juga Patamon. Apa semua ini yang dikatakan takdir? Apapun itu, aku yakin adalah suatu alasan tentang anak-anak terpilih.

Malam itu, aku dan semua anak-anak terpilih menghabiskan malam dengan mendengarkan cerita Taichi. Ia bercerita tentang semua yang menjadi masa lalu kami di dunia digital, walaupun hal ini sudah diceritakannya berkali-kali dan kami sendiri yang mengalaminya. Namun hal ini selalu menarik untuk diingat.

"Saat itu, aku memaksa Agumon untuk berubah ke tingkat selanjutnya.." ujar Taichi sembari meneguk minuman hangat yang ada ditangannya itu. "Aku merasa akulah satu-satunya yang harus melindungi anak-anak terpilih, karena aku satu-satunya yang memiliki crest saat itu. Aku tak menyadari betapa bodohnya aku, akhirnya aku mengubahnya menjadi SkullGreymon. Ia menyeramkan.."

Apa yang diceritakan Taichi, aku tak dapat melupakannya. Ketika emosi dan kemarahan menjadi satu, bahkan kegelapan pun dapat masuk ke dalam hatimu dan mengubah semuanya menjadi menakutkan. Sejenak, saat itu aku memikirkan jika hal yang sama terjadi pada Patamon. Akankah ia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan ketika mengikuti perasaanku? Tidak, Patamon adalah Patamon. Ia adalah malaikat dunia digital. Aku yakin selama aku memiliki harapan dalam diriku, aku tak akan menjadikannya sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

Disaat yang sama, aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang ganjil. Apapun itu, cukup menarik perhatianku. Karena seperti ada yang bergerak dibelakang sana, mengingat aku dan yang lainnya berkemah ditengah-tengah pepohonan. Aku terus memperhatikan kemana aku melihat, sampai.. aku menemukan sepasang mata melihat tajam kearahku. Aku tak dapat bergerak, dan.. seluruh tubuhku menjadi dingin.

"Takeru? Kau terlihat pucat.. ada apa?" kakakku bertanya sesaat ia menyadariku.

"Itu.." aku menunjuk arah dimana aku melihatnya.

"Apa? Tidak ada apapun.."

Seketika menghilang, yang benar saja! Malam ini bahkan aku belum sempat tidur sudah di terror hantu?! Aku memang tidak takut, namun ayolah! Paling tidak jangan memberiku bayangan seperti itu sebelum aku tidur. "Mungkin, hanya perasaanku saja.."

Untuk menenangkan diriku, aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku daripada terus memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Hikari? Aku heran apa ia menyadari hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku mendekatinya, dan duduk disebelah Hikari.

"Hikari-chan.."

Ia tak menjawab apapun, mungkin ia tak menyadari keberadaanku disana.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tidak sekalipun ia terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu, pandangannya yang menatap kebawah itu sangat menunjukkan ada sesuatu didalam pikirannya. Aku mengetahui bagaimana Hikari, dan aku hanya mengenal Hikari dengan sifat yang menyenangkan dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Ah, mungkin ia lelah. Maka aku tak mengusiknya lebih jauh dan kembali menikmati sisa malam bersama anak-anak terpilih.

Beberapa saat setelah Taichi selesai bercerita, mungkin saja ia mengantuk. Kami kembali masuk ke dalam tenda yang sudah aku dan Hikari dirikan sore tadi. Satu tenda akan cukup untuk tiga orang, maka aku, Iori dan Daisuke berada didalam tenda yang sama. Jika saja Ichijouji berada disini, tentu kami akan menggunakan satu tenda ini untuk empat orang. Namun sayangnya ia sedang berada diluar kota.

Keadaan malam itu cukup dingin mengingat angin diluar berhembus lebih kencang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memakai kembali sweater selagi tidur. Berbeda dengan Daisuke, ia mungkin adalah salah satu yang teraneh disini. Bagaimana bisa dengan udara yang sedingin ini, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan celana pendeknya?

"Daisuke-kun, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya ku.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Ia kembali merogoh sesuatu didalam tasnya. "Bagaimana jika kita bermain kartu sebelum tidur?"

Baiklah, ini bukanlah yang terburuk dari Daisuke. Aku tak mengira ia akan membawa satu kotak permainan kartunya. Aku tak dapat menolaknya, karena bagaimanapun hal ini cukup menyenangkan. Melihat Iori, ia sepertinya sangat ingin tidur dan tidak ikut bermain. Aku tak dapat menolongnya, ia sudah berkali-kali menguap sejak tadi.

"Iori, jangan katakan kau ingin tidur sekarang." Ujar Daisuke.

"_Gomen nasai,_ Daisuke-san.. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Aku menepuk pundak Daisuke, bagaimanapun Iori membutuhkan istirahat. Ia sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Lagipula..

"Daisuke-kun, ada yang ini kubicarakan.."

* * *

"_Eh?_ Ada apa Takeru?"

Aku menunjuk arah keluar yang berarti 'ikutlah denganku'. Daisuke mengangguk dan berjalan keluar mengikutiku, meninggalkan Iori yang sudah terlelap bersama Upamon, Patamon, dan Chibimon. Kami pergi tanpa kedua partner, karena hal ini menurutku tidak memerlukan partner digimon seperti hal biasa. Di dunia ini aku merasa cukup aman walaupun Patamon sedang tidur, berbeda dengan dunia digital. Lagipula, aku akan membiarkan mereka istirahat.

Mengingat apa yang akan kukatakan, tentang buku harian milik Daisuke yang kubaca tadi. Ia menuliskan tentang menarik perhatian Hikari paling tidak sekali di satu lembar yang ada. Bukan aku merasa cemburu atau sesuatu, aku, Hikari, dan Daisuke adalah teman dekat. Jadi sepertinya aku tak perlu melakukan hal-hal bodoh semacam itu. Aku dan Daisuke tiba di sisi sungai, dengan suara arus air yang tenang. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada kakak-ku, juga harmonikanya.

"Jadi, Takeru.. ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya Daisuke-kun, aku minta maaf.." aku berhenti sejenak. "Saat aku mendirikan tenda bersama Hikari-chan, tepatnya tenda yang kau bawa. Aku melihat satu buku berwarna biru, aku tidak mengetahui jika itu buku harianmu setelah kubuka beberapa lembar.."

Daisuke terlihat menunduk, kemudian menjawab apa yang kukatakan. "Tak apa, Takeru.."

"Aku ingin menanyakan ini, tentang Hikari-chan. Kau menuliskan selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya, bukan?"

"Begitulah.." jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Daisuke sedikit terkejut, dan menatapku dengan serius. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan pada Hikari-chan tentang apa yang kau rasakan?" ku ulangi pertanyaanku kembali padanya.

"Mm.." sesaat Daisuke terdiam. "Itu adalah hal yang sulit."

Kembali aku melihat pada Daisuke, hal ini jarang sekali dikatakannya. Ia adalah seseorang yang selalu pantang berhenti menghadapi apapun, dan aku mengakui jika langkahnya lebih cepat daripada pikirannya. Namun kali ini aku menemukan Daisuke mengatakan bahwa 'hal ini sulit'.

"Kau memiliki keberanian dalam dirimu, Daisuke-kun."

Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, bukan itu. Sejak hari dimana kau masuk sekolah dan bertemu denganku, aku pikir kau hanyalah murid disekolah itu dan tidak akan kukenal lebih jauh. Namun, aku tak pernah menyangka jika kau adalah teman dekat Hikari-chan. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui jika kalian sudah bersama sejak berumur delapan tahun, dan.. aku mengakui, aku iri ketika mendapati kau dan Hikari selalu berdua."

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Jika saja aku tidak ada, maka akan mudah untukmu.."

"Ta-Takeru, aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu! Kau adalah temanku!"

Tanpa sedikitpun kesempatanku menjawab, Daisuke mengatakan jika ia tidak akan pernah mungkin memikirkan hal seperti itu. Hal yang kupikirkan, saat Daisuke mengatakan 'kau-adalah-temanku'. Suatu alasan yang cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Nah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu." Aku kembali terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali. Iori sendirian kan? Lagipula aku mengantuk." Ujar Daisuke dan melangkah kembali menuju tempat berkemah. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, Daisuke sangat berbeda ketika dihadapan yang lain.

Malam itu, aku mengatakan pada Daisuke akan terjaga. Aku melihatnya sangat cepat tertidur, bersebelahan dengan Iori. Mungkin ia lelah untuk hari ini, jadi akan kubiarkan. Sementara aku tidak begitu mengantuk, dan mungkin ini adalah waktuku untuk memikirkan.. apa yang baru saja dikatakan Daisuke. Kakak-ku, Yamato sepertinya memiliki sifat yang sebagian ada pada Daisuke. Mengingat ia tak pernah membiarkan satupun teman nya tersakiti. Di sisi lain, ia selalu ingin bersaing. Jika kau mencari orang yang seperti itu di dunia ini, Daisuke adalah salah satunya.

Aku terus terjaga, sampai akhirnya pandanganku mulai hilang. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata, seketika aku merasa seperti melayang ke tempat yang tak kuketahui. Ah, tidak juga. Aku mengenal tempat ini, ini adalah puncak dari Spiral Mountain. Namun bukankah tempat ini sudah tiada? Tunggu, apa ini? Aku berpegangan pada sebuah tali, dan Hikari berada diatas juga memanjat. Sesaat, aku merasa sesuatu menarik pergelangan kaki-ku. Piemon, ia mencoba untuk menghentikanku dan Hikari.

"_Hikari-chan, lepaskan aku! Tetaplah memanjat.."_

"_Tidak, aku tak akan pergi." _

"_Jatuhlah kalian!" _Piemon yang masih berada disana memutuskan tali dengan pedangnya. Aku kembali merasakannya, saat dimana aku tak dapat kehilangan harapan. Jika saja aku tidak percaya, aku tak dapat menyelamatkan Hikari. Bahkan dunia ini akan hancur..

"_Angemon..!"_

Namun, ada yang berbeda.. aku tak melihat crestku bercahaya.

"_Hikari-chaaaan!"_

Aku melihat diriku tidak lama lagi membentur permukaan tanah, apakah aku akan mati? Sesaat, pandanganku gelap, dan tubuhku seperti terlempar jauh.

"Whaa!" aku terbangun saat itu juga dengan napas yang terengah-engah, perlahan aku mencoba untuk mengaturnya. Hal yang kusadari saat itu, Iori dan Daisuke sudah tidak ada disana. Setelah aku merasa cukup untuk meregangkan tubuh, aku melangkah keluar tenda. Hari itu sangatlah, sinar matahari yang menyegarkan telah membuktikan bahwa semalam hanyalah mimpi.

"_Ohayo_, Takeru-kun.." sapa Hikari. Ia membawa segelas coklat panas dan memberikannya padaku. Melihat senyumnya pagi itu, membuat mimpiku tak berarti.

"Ah? _Ohayo_, Hikari-chan. Untuk-ku? _Arigatou ne_.." aku membalas senyum dan menerima minuman hangat itu dari tangannya. Sungguh, ia adalah seorang gadis yang baik. Itulah mengapa aku tak dapat membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Hari itu, anak-anak terpilih memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan. Apa boleh buat? Setelah kami selesai sarapan dan merapikan barang-barang, aku mulai melipat tenda-tenda yang digunakan untuk tidur semalam. Kali ini lebih cepat karena kakak-ku, Taichi-san, dan Daisuke-kun membantu melipat tenda. Satu malam yang berharga untuk anak-anak terpilih, setidaknya kami dapat berkumpul bersama. Karena...

* * *

Odaiba  
16:42

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak aku dan yang lainnya kembali perkemahan. Sore itu aku sedang memakai komputer milik ibu-ku untuk _surfing_ internet. Mengobrol dengan Hikari-chan adalah salah satu yang sedang kulakukan, ia juga mengirimiku beberapa foto yang ia ambil ketika berkemah kemarin. Setelah kulihat satu persatu, aku menemukan foto yang paling bagus. Aku, Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, dan Iori dalam satu foto. Sekilas aku memandangi foto itu, _"akankah hal ini menjadi kekal untuk selamanya?_"

Daripada aku terpikirkan hal ini, mengapa tidak aku tanya saja pada Hikari? Mungkin ia memiliki jawaban yang berbeda, atau entahlah. Baru saja aku ingin menyentuhkan jemariku pada _keyboard_, terdengar suara dari komputerku. Aku mendapat satu email, entah dari siapa.

"Email?" Aku membuka email itu.

Sesaat, aku melihat Gennai.  
"Gennai-san?!"

"_Takeru, lama tidak berjumpa. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gennai-san." gumamku pada seseorang dari dunia digital itu.

"_Uhm, aku memiliki berita baik dan buruk, yang mana ingin kau dengar lebih dulu?"_

"Simpan yang baik untuk nanti." Sahutku, aku akan lebih menyukai jika mendengar hal yang lebih baik setelah aku mendengar kabar buruk.

"_Ekhm, baiklah. Kabar buruknya adalah sesuatu telah terjadi di dunia digital. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sebagai anak terpilih, uhm tunggu.. ada satu hal yang tak kumengerti. Sayang sekali, hanya satu anak terpilih dengan digivice D-3 dan memiliki Crest yang dapat pergi. Suatu alasan untukku menghubungimu, Takeru. Karena kau adalah salah satunya."_

Aku terdiam sesaat..

"Gennai-san, apa yang terjadi disana?"

"_Aku tidak dapat mengatakan padamu apa yang sedang terjadi, Takeru. Kau akan mengetahuinya sesaat setelah kau tiba disini. Aku berharap kau dapat memutuskan pilihanmu."_

Inilah Gennai. Aku tidak pernah mengerti sejak pertama kali ia muncul dihadapanku, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang memiliki banyak petunjuk dan mengetahui banyak hal. Namun tanyakan saja sesuatu seperti tadi, aku akan bertaruh ia tak mengetahuinya.

"lalu Gennai-san, apa kabar baiknya?"

"_Kabar baiknya adalah, senang dapat melihatmu."_

Sungguh, itu sangat tidak membantu.

Aku mengatakan padanya jika aku akan memikirkan hal ini sebelum akhirnya aku dapat memutuskan. Lagipula, itu berarti aku akan meninggalkan dunia nyata untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak masalah jika aku bersama anak terpilih yang lain, namun tentu saja aku akan merasa kehilangan mereka.

"Gennai-san,bagaimana jika aku tak dapat melakukannya?"

Ia mengangguk, "_Jika kau tak dapat melakukannya, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali satu orang yang tersisa selain dirimu."_

"Eh? Siapa itu?"

Gennai berhenti sejenak, "_Kau atau Hikari."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only the story~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

" _... kau atau Hikari."_

Aku terbaring lemah di kamarku setelah mendengar hal ini, jika aku tak melakukannya maka Hikari lah yang akan berada disana. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya pergi, bahkan aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Mengapa harus Hikari? Di satu sisi, aku tak ingin meninggalkan mereka. Namun di tangan lain, aku tak dapat membiarkan teman terbaikku pergi.

"Takeruu, kau sakit?" gumam Patamon dan terbang ke pangkuanku.

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku tersenyum padanya, mungkin tak ada gunanya menyimpan ini sendirian. Lagipula cepat atau lambat, Patamon akan mengetahui hal ini. Lebih baik aku tak menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Patamon, aku tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Namun jangan kau katakan ini pada yang lain. Gennai-san mengatakan sesuatu telah terjadi pada dunia digital. Ia membutuhkan bantuanku sebagai anak terpilih, dan jika aku tidak melakukannya. Maka Hikari lah yang akan pergi."

Patamon memandangku heran, ia sepertinya tidak paham apa yang kukatakan. Aku menghembuskan napas, dan kembali menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah untukku. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Takeru. Walaupun kau sendiri, aku bersamamu bukan? Lagipula, kau tak akan kehilangan mereka. Kau tau? Semua teman-temanmu selalu ada didekatmu, disini.." Patamon memanjat tubuhku, dan menaruh tangan kecilnya pada dadaku.

"Tepat dihatimu, Takeru.."

"Pa-Patamon?" aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini, hal yang baru saja dikatakan Patamon adalah suatu kebenaran yang tak pernah kusadari sebelumnya. Semudah itu, aku mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan. Ia benar, aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama Patamon, dan jika aku melihat kedalam hatiku.. aku memiliki semua teman-temanku. "_Arigatou ne,_ Patamon.." aku memeluknya erat. "Ah ya, kau tidak biasanya berkata seperti tadi. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Ia tertawa kecil, "Tailmon mengatakannya padaku, saat itu ia sedang bercerita tentang Wizarmon."

Sore itu, kami menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengan bercanda ria. Sampai setelah makan malam, aku dan patamon kembali ke kamar. Aku mulai merapikan buku sekolahku untuk esok hari, dan aku sempat menghela napas ketika mendapati besok adalah pelajaran matematika. Satu, dua, tiga buku kemudian sudah siap didalam tas sekolahku. Aku menaruhnya, dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Nah, selamat tidur.. Patamon."

"_Hooaahmmm_, selamat tidur Takeru."

* * *

Odaiba

06:17

Perlahan aku mulai tersadar, dan kembali dari alam mimpi. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mencoba untuk membuka kelopak mataku yang menginginkan terus terpejam. Namun tiada guna, suara alarm yang sudah berbunyi membangunkanku itupun sepertinya hanya menjadi sasaran oleh tanganku.

"Argh, Patamon. Lima menit.." ujarku sambil membenamkan kepalaku pada bantal dan menarik selimut.

Namun aku kembali menyadari, jika Patamon jarang sekali bangun mendahuluiku. Jadi, siapa yang menarik selimutku tadi? Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan melihat kesisi lain. Aku melihat seseorang tengah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dihadapanku.

"Eh? Okaa-san.."

"Takeru, bangunlah. Lebih baik kau bersiap sekarang, sarapanmu sudah ada di meja."

Sambil mengumpulkan kesadaranku, aku mencoba bangkit dan duduk disisi tempat tidur. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, Okaa-san._"

Jadi, sedangkan aku belum terbangun ibuku telah menyiapkan ku sarapan? Ia benar-benar seorang ibu yang sangat baik. Aku tak dapat mengecewakannya, namun.. mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.. Menyelamatkan dunia digital bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat selesai dan kembali sebelum ibuku mengetahuinya. Jadi, akupun harus mengatakan padanya jika aku.. akan pergi?

Mungkin, aku akan melupakannya sejenak. Terlebih aku harus bersiap sekarang, jika tidak aku akan terlambat. Setelah aku selesai mandi, berpakaian, dan sarapan dua potong roti bersama Patamon. Aku mengambil tas sekolah, dan berjalan keluar apartemen. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Odaiba yang cukup ramai dengan kesibukan. Aku mengambil jalan pintas yang biasa kugunakan untuk pergi ke sekolah, melalui taman. Disana, ada yang menarik perhatianku. Aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk sendiri di ayunan, ini aneh.. bahkan tak seorangpun ada disini. Aku mendekatinya perlahan, jika kuamati gadis ini memiliki paras wajah yang sangat manis. Apapula yang sedang dilakukan gadis cantik ini sendirian di taman?

"Hai.." sapaku.

"Hai." Jawabnya singkat tanpa merubah pandangannya sekalipun.

"Sedang apa kau disini.. sendirian?"

"Aku.. menunggu seseorang." Sekali lagi ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada yang dingin, namun halus.

Seketika ia berdiri, dan berlari ke arah yang lain.

"_Ch-Chotto matte!"_

Sesaat, ia menghilang dari pandanganku. Bahkan aku belum menanyakan siapa namanya. Uh baiklah, pagi ini aku sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sendirian di taman, dan pergi setelah mengatakan jika ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Cukup aneh..

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku kesekolah, Patamon yang daritadi berada diatas kepalaku bertanya-tanya tentang orang yang kutemui tadi. Namun aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan 'tidak tau'. Sungguh, aku tak mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Sesampainya aku di kelas, Daisuke ternyata sudah sampai duluan sebelum aku dan Hikari. Aku tak pernah mengira jika ia akan datang lebih pagi dariku. Ia hanya duduk diam ditempatnya hari itu, tak biasanya ia akan berada diluar bermain sepak bola. Aku menghampirinya sejenak sebelum aku menaruh tas ditempatku duduk.

"Daisuke-kun, ohayo!" aku menyapanya dengan senyum.

"Oh kau Takeru, ohayo.." ia terdengar sangat lesu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Daisuke-kun?"

"Takeru.." ia berhenti sejenak, "Hari ini ada ulangan matematika, dan aku belum belajar!" ia dengan senang hati mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam dirinya, walaupun itu hanyalah ulangan matematika yang akan kami kerjakan.

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa, ditambah dengan suatu kepasrahan yang terpancar oleh Daisuke.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa aku dan anak terpilih lainnya berada di ruang komputer. Namun kali ini kami tidak pergi ke dunia digital sejak semua sudah kembali damai. Biasanya, aku dan yang lain berbagi cerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi. Pada awalnya, aku ingin menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Namun... aku merasa aku tak dapat mengatakannya pada mereka. Dalam hal ini, adalah yang menjadi takdirku untuk pergi. Pada akhirnya, aku tak mengatakan apapun tentang ini.

"Ah! tadi pagi, saat aku dalam perjalanan kesekolah. Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang duduk sendirian di taman, aku tak mengenalnya siapa. Namun ia berkata sedang menunggu seseorang. Sebelum aku menanyakan namanya, ia sudah pergi." Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kukatakan.

Daisuke terlihat seperti menahan tawa, "Pfft.. huahahaha, Takeru. Mungkin kau terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menculiknya."

"Eh? Daisuke-kun, kau berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

.

.

Hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu diantara yang lainnya. Dengan alasan sedang tidak enak badan, aku membawa Patamon pulang. Ditengah perjalanan pun aku tak membuka mulutku sedikitpun, diriku terkurung dalam pilihan.

"Aku pulang.." suaraku hampir tak terdengar. Sesaat, tatapan mataku berhenti didepan telepon. Ah, apakah _ia_ dapat membantuku?

Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku menekan nomor telepon kakak-ku.

"_Hai.."_

"_Onii-chan_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dapatkah kau datang kesini?"

"Oh, kau Takeru. Tentu saja, aku akan kesana."

"_Arigatou ne, Onii-chan.."_

Sekarang, aku hanya tinggal menunggunya datang. Beruntung, kakak-ku adalah seseorang yang dapat membantu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia selalu memiliki banyak jalan keluar untukku, walaupun beberapa diantaranya memang tidak masuk akal. Seperti saat itu, saat aku kebingungan untuk memilih hadiah ulang tahun Hikari. Aku memang meminta bantuan kakak-ku, karena yang ku tau ia adalah seseorang dengan kriteria 'pria-idaman-wanita'. Mungkin saja ia mengetahui hadiah apa yang bagus untuk Hikari, namun entah mengapa ia menyarankanku untuk tak membawa satu kado pun dengan alasan "Hadiah dari seorang sahabat haruslah yang istimewa dan tak terduga. Bagaimana kalau kau bernyanyi untuknya?" yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana jika aku datang kesana tanpa membawa hadiah, dan mengatakan pada Hikari aku akan bernyanyi sebagai gantinya. Namun aku tak menggunakan ide kakak-ku.

Lima menit kemudian terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu, seperti biasa aku mengenal kakak-ku yang berkunjung tanpa menggunakan bel. Ketika aku membuka pintu, sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang sepertiku berada disana dengan senyumnya yang tidak berubah sejak petualangan pertama kami.

"Hai, Takeru.." sapa nya.

"hai _Onii-chan, _ayo masuk!"

Selagi kami duduk di meja makan dan berbincang, ada baiknya jika aku memberikan kakakku segelas minuman. Bagaimanapun itu akan memperbaik suasana bukan? Ah ya, sejauh ini aku sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi kemarin pada kakakku. Tentang kepergianku untuk menyelamatkan dunia digital. Kakakku sempat kaget mendengarnya, bagaimanapun jika itu adalah dunia digital maka seluruh anak terpilih lah yang akan pergi.

"Tidak, _onii-chan._ Kali ini aku harus pergi tanpa kalian, Gennai-san mengatakannya sendiri padaku.."

"Namun, selama ini kita tak pernah melakukan hal untuk dunia digital seorang diri.." ujarnya sambil sesekali meneguk teh hangat yang kubuatkan untuknya.

"Aku tak tau harus mengatakan pada mereka atau tidak, namun aku tak ingin mereka menjadi memikirkan hal ini."

Ia menaruh gelas dan menyentuh pundakku. "Takeru, katakan ketika kau ingin mengatakannya. Namun jika kau merasa tak harus mengatakannya, lebih baik tidak."

Aku mengangguk pelan, sedikit menunjukkan didalam diriku masih berkecamuk hal yang tak menentu.

"Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kau yang harus pergi?" tanya kakak-ku.

"Aku harus melindungi Hikari.."

Kakakku sepertinya tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kukatakan, ia menganggapku bercanda. "Aku tidak bercanda, _onii-chan! _Jika aku tidak pergi, maka Hikari lah yang akan pergi! Aku tak mungkin dapat membiarkannya!"

Emosi didalam diriku meningkat, aku mencoba untuk meredamnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tanganku diatas meja. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil. Seketika, aku melihat kakakku seketika tersenyum.

"Kau memang benar-benar adikku.." ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Baiklah, untuk sedikit menghiburmu. Bagaimana jika aku traktir?"

"Benarkah? _Arigatou onii-chan!_ Kau memang kakak yang terbaik!_"_

Sementara, aku dan kakakku baru saja ingin pergi. Patamon mengatakan ia akan berada di apartement saja sampai aku kembali. Lagipula ini adalah dunia nyata, sepertinya tak masalah walaupun Patamon berada di kamarku. Aku menyetujuinya, dan pergi bersama kakakku.

**-Patamon POV-**

Sejak Takeru mengatakan apa yang terjadi padaku, ia tampak gelisah dengan dirinya. Aku harus membantunya agar merasa lebih baik, namun.. bagaimana? Ah tunggu, aku punya cara! Kebetulan, Takeru tidak menutup jendela kamarnya. Hal pertama yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah pergi menemui Tailmon, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah partnernya Hikari.

Beruntung aku mengetahui jalan menuju apartement Yagami, Takeru sering membawaku. Tepat di balkon apartement, aku melihat Tailmon sedang berada disana. Entah mengapa aku merasakan hal ini berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"Tailmon!" ujarku sambil melayangkan sayap untuk mendarat di balkon apartement.

"Uh, Patamon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Dapatkah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Hmm, mengingat Hikari sedang merapikan kamarnya. Baiklah.."

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Takeru. Walaupun aku telah mengingkari janjiku padanya. Namun aku yakin jika aku melakukan ini bukanlah untuk hal yang sia-sia.

.

.

"Kau tau, Tailmon. Ia tak dapat membiarkan Hikari pergi, ia selalu bersikeras untuk melindunginya.."

"Jadi.. itulah yang terjadi. Aku sudah merasakan hal yang aneh padanya sejak tadi. Baiklah, aku akan menyimpan ini. Terima kasih, Patamon." Ia tersenyum padaku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara Hikari dari dalam. Ia sepertinya mencari Tailmon..

"Uh, sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai bertemu, Tailmon!"

Aku berharap, hal ini dapat menolong Takeru. Baiklah, mungkin untuk sekarang hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk teman terbaikku. Karena akan mencurigakan jika aku tak berada dikamarnya ketika ia kembali, bukan? Sembari menunggunya, aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

Apartement Yagami

15:44

**-Hikari POV-**

Sore hari yang cukup melelahkan, merapikan kamarku juga sekaligus kamar _Onii-chan._ Tidak memakan banyak waktu untuk merapikan kamarku sendiri, namun untuk kamar kakakku... itu seperti memakan waktu seharian! Bahkan aku ragu kalau ia pernah merapikan kamarnya. Terpenting sekarang, semuanya sudah selesai. Hmm, dimana Tailmon? Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar kakakku yang akhirnya kembali rapi. Sesaat, aku melihat Tailmon berada di balkon apartement. Ia seperti sedang berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Tailmon, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya ku padanya.

"Ah? Hikari, aku sedang menunggumu merapikan kamar."

"Begitukah? Tadi sepertinya aku melihat kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.."

"Oh itu, aku barusan berbicara dengan Patamon. Namun ia sudah kembali sekarang.."

Patamon? Namun tidak biasanya ia kemari tanpa bersama Takeru.

.

.

"Hikari, apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?" Tailmon menunjuk sesuatu yang kugenggam.

Aku kembali melihat sesuatu yang ada di tanganku itu, selembar foto yang terdapat aku dan Takeru didalamnya. Gambar ini diambil saat petualangan pertama kami di dunia digital, tepatnya sebelum kami pulang ke dunia nyata. Aku baru menyadari, saat itu aku masih lebih tinggi ketimbang dirinya.

"Aku menemukan ini saat merapikan kamarku, beberapa kenangan di dunia digital juga kutemukan. Hanya saja, foto yang ini aku menyukainya."

"Sepertinya kalian memang benar-benar akrab."

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Begitulah."

Kami terus berbincang-bincang sepanjang sore di balkon apartementku. Sampai..

"Hikari, ada yang harus kau ketahui.."

"Hm? Apa itu, Tailmon?"

Ia menarik napas panjang, "Kau tau, Hikari. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Takeru, ia selalu ingin menjagamu kapanpun. Ia tak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya. Tidak heran jika, ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjagamu.."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Tailmon katakan. Takeru mengorbankan dirinya demi menjagaku?

"Apa maksudmu Tailmon? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Takeru menerima pesan dari Gennai, ia mengatakan jika dunia digital dalam bahaya. Maka seorang anak terpilih harus pergi menyelamatkannya, dalam hal ini Kau atau Takeru. Seperti yang kukatakan, kau sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Maka, ia akan pergi.. untuk melindungimu, Hikari."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, sahabat terbaikku... melakukan ini, untukku?

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Note:** Hikari's POV

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hari itu, langit yang kulihat memancarkan cahaya mentari kini telah diselimuti awan gelap. Sedikit demi sedikit terdengar suara gemuruh yang perlahan seperti ingin membunuhku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku, sesuatu yang tak dapat kau gantikan dengan hal lain. Apapun yang kau lakukan, adalah hal yang sangat berharga untukku. Namun tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini, berjuang dengan dirimu sendiri karena kau tidak ingin aku pergi... Tapi, itu semua adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan sejak dahulu. Ya, aku mencintainya.. aku mencintai Takeru. Aku melihatnya lebih dari seorang sahabat, ia adalah malaikat penjagaku.

"_Mamottekureteta nda yo ne..." _aku bersenandung kecil.

Sekarang aku sedang termenung sambil menggenggam kamera yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku itu, gambar yang kuambil dari dunia digital itu meninggalkan banyak kenangan. Namun satu hal... aku tidak percaya jika semuanya akan berjalan seperti ini.

"Hikari, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku membawakanmu makan malam." suara seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Ia kemudian menghampiri, dan menaruh makanan itu tepat dihadapanku. "Terimakasih, _Onii-chan._ Namun aku tidak lapar.."

"Hikari... kau bisa ceritakan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu." Seperti layaknya kakakku, ia tak dapat berdiam diri jika melihatku dalam keadaan seperti , ia dapat terus bertanya sepanjang malam jika saja aku hanya diam.

"_Onii-chan, _aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri..._"_ perasaanku sedang tidak dapat dikendalikan, aku hanya ingin berada dikamarku sendiri dan menghabiskan malam. Jikapun ada yang menemaniku, mungkin Tailmon. Namun aku menginginkan kesendirian untuk sekarang.

Kakakku beranjak meninggalkan kamarku, dan sebelum menutup pintu ia berpesan padaku. "Jangan lupa untuk makan malam.." kemudian terdengar pintu kamar ditutup itu aku sangat tidak bernafsu untuk makan, melihatnya saja aku sudah merasa kenyang. Jadi, aku tak menyentuh makan malam yang dibawakan kakakku.

Sesaat, aku mendengar suara telepon diluar. Aku tak memperdulikannya, karena sejak tadi rasanya aku tak memiliki semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Namun...

"Hikari! Telepon untukmu." Telepon untukku? Mungkinkah itu... Takeru?

Aku segera beranjak dan mengambil gagang telepon dari kakakku.

"Moshi moshi.." sapaku.

"_Hikari-chaan!" _

Dugaanku meleset, suara yang terdengar oleh telinga ku adalah suara Miyako. Ia memang sangat mudah untuk ditebak.

"Hei, Miyako-san. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Hihi, aku baik-baik saja. Hei cantik, apakah aku dapat menginap di apartementmu?"_

Miyako-san, menginap disini? Sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah, namun aku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik seperti ini... Eh tunggu, mungkin ia dapat membantuku!

"Te-tentu, Miyako-san. Kau dan Poromon dapat menginap disini."

"_Yuhuu! Arigatou ne. Aku akan ke apartementmu sekarang, sampai nanti Hikari-chan!"_

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu Miyako-san."

Paling tidak, malam ini aku memiliki teman untuk mengobrol. Yah, mungkin diantara kalian mengatakan sebagai teman curhat. Tidak ada salahnya, Miyako-san adalah seseorang yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementku. Sudah dipastikan itu adalah Miyako-san. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama didepan pintu, lagipula ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Tidak mungkin ia akan menerima jika aku membuatnya berdiri disana dengan angin malam. Maka aku berjalan kearah pintu, dan membukanya. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar itu menatapku, Miyako-san memakai setelan jaket dan celana jeans panjang. Ia juga membawa satu tas besar dan Poromon di lengannya.

"Hai Hikari-chan!" sapanya.

"Hai, ayo masuk! Biar aku bawakan tasmu.." ujarku pada Miyako dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku dapat membawanya sendiri.."

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah masuk diikuti olehnya.

"Onii-chan, Miyako-san akan menginap disini." ujarku pada kakakku yang sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola itu.

"Ah, selamat datang.." sapa kakakku pada Miyako yang tengah berdiri dibelakangku itu.

"Maaf merepotkan, Yagami-senpai.."

.

.

Odaiba

21:44

Miyako yang sudah tiba dikamarku itu, mulai membuka isi tasnya. Aku melihat ia membawa beberapa pakaian. Tunggu, untuk apa ia membawa sebanyak ini? Namun aku menahan keinginanku untuk bertanya, dan memperhatikannya.

"Hikari-chan, apakah kau keberatan jika aku menginap disini beberapa hari?" gumamnya setelah melipat beberapa pakaian dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Tidak sama sekali, Miyako-san. Lagipula dari esok hari, sekolahku akan mulai liburan musim panas. Aku heran mengapa kita tak mengadakan perkemahan setelah kita memasuki liburan, malah sebelumnya." Tukasku mengingat rencana perkemahan satu malam kami yang berawal dari ide Daisuke.

"Entahlah, kau harus bertanya pada Daisuke-kun tentang hal itu. Ia kan yang memiliki keinginan untuk berkemah secara tiba-tiba."

"Ahaha, aku tau itu. _Ne, Miyako-san_.. apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Makan malamku yang belum kusentuh sama sekali, kutawarkan pada Miyako-san, lagipula.. akupun tak menginginkannya. Kelihatannya ia memang belum makan malam, sejak ia mengatakan orang tuanya keluar kota dan saudara-saudaranya memiliki kegiatan sekolah lain. Pantas saja Miyako-san ingin menginap disini, karena yang kuketahui ia tidaklah suka untuk sendiri apalagi jika saat malam di apartementnya.

"Ah.. aku sebenarnya memang belum makan malam, namun bukankah ini milikmu Hikari-chan?"

"Tak apa, aku sedang tak bernafsu makan.

Uhm… _Miyako-san_, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."

.

.

Setelah Miyako-san selesai menghabiskan makan malam yang kutawarkan, aku dan dirinya memulai perbincangan sepanjang malam. Sebelumnya, kami mengganti pakaian kami dengan baju tidur. Miyako memakai kaus dan celana baggy, mungkin ia tak membawa apapun lagi kecuali yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari. Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas tempat tidurku, disampingku ada Tailmon dan Poromon yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sebaiknya aku tidak berbicara keras-keras, atau aku akan membangunkan mereka.

"Miyako-san, apakah kau sudah mengetahui tentang… Takeru?"

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi dengan Takeru-kun?" pandangan nya sekilas berubah serius.

"Aku.. tidak mengerti." Sesaat, aku terdiam dengan kepalaku yang tertunduk.

"Tailmon baru saja mengatakan padaku, bahwa Takeru-kun menerima pesan dari Gennai belum lama ini. Isi dari pesan itu adalah, ia harus pergi menyelamatkan dunia digital.."

"Menyelamatkan dunia digital? Namun bukankah semuanya sudah kembali damai?" tanya Miyako.

"Tidak, kau tau Miyako-san.. jika ada Cahaya maka disana terdapat Kegelapan. Kau tak dapat menghapus kegelapan tanpa menghilangkan cahaya."

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin.. Bagaimanapun bukankah kau seharusnya tak terlihat murung seperti ini? Kau seharusnya senang memiliki sahabat sepertinya."

"Kau benar, Miyako-san. Ia adalah seseorang yang berani. Aku sangat bangga dengannya, namun aku seperti ini karena… Takeru-kun mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjagaku.."

"Takeru-kun? Mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjagamu? Sungguh, Hikari-chan! Aku tidak mengerti hampir semua yang kau katakan.."

Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku terus saja mengatakan apa yang saat ini sedang berkecamuk didalam diriku, pikiranku, perasaanku.

"Didalam pesan itu, seseorang yang dapat pergi adalah aku atau Takeru. Tanpa ia mengatakan hal ini padaku terlebih dahulu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi!"

"Aku benci padanya! Mengapa ia tak pernah membiarkan ku sedikitpun! Aku tidak perca..." suasana hatiku yang sedih berubah menjadi emosi sedemikian cepat.

"Hikari-chan…" ia menyentuh pundakku, dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, dan... apakah kau mengetahui alasan Takeru-kun memilih semua ini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak kah kau memiliki perasaan pada Takeru-kun? Karena, ia menyukaimu.."

* * *

Sesaat, aku merasa tak berdaya. Api emosiku redup seketika setelah mendengar apa yang Miyako-san katakan. Takeru… menyukaiku? Namun, kami sudah menjadi sahabat lebih dari 5 tahun dan jika ia menyukaiku mungkin ia sudah mengatakannya sejak dahulu.

"Ta-tapi… mengapa?"

Miyako menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak mengetahuinya, kau harus menanyakan hal itu sendiri pada Takeru.. "

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa seakan mulutku terkunci, aku tak menjawab apapun lagi. Bahkan seluruh pikiranku seperti menghilang. Bahagia? Tentu, aku sangat bahagia. Mengetahui seseorang yang kucinta juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Namun, ditangan lain.. aku merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam.

"Hikari-chan, kau jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini. Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengannya bukan?"

"Namun…"

"Sudahlah, Hikari-chan. Sekarang tersenyumlah, aku tidak mau melihatmu murung."

Aku mengangguk, bagaimanapun Miyako telah membuatku sedikit lebih baik.

"_Miyako-san,_ _arigatou ne_."

Ia tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa, serahkan saja pada Miyako-sama!"

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang tidak berubah sejak dulu, ia adalah Miyako yang selalu kukenal. Seseorang yang mewarisi sifat penyayang dan tulus. Setelah aku mulai dapat tersenyum.. kami bercanda-tawa menghabiskan tenaga sampai akhirnya kami kelelahan. Aku mengakui, dalam hal mengelitiki ia tak terkalahkan. "Ahaha, ahaha! Miyako-san! Aku menyerah!"

"Baiklah, kurasa kau membutuhkan istirahat? Sepertinya ini sudah malam.." aku menatap jam dinding di kamarku menunjuk pukul 10 malam, akan terasa cepat jika kau bersenang-senang bersama teman dekatmu.

"Hoaaahmmm, kau benar.." ia menguap sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Aku melihat ke tempat tidurku, sepertinya itu tidak akan cukup untuk kami berdua. Maka aku beranjak ke kamar kakakku untuk mengambil _futon_, toh ia tak memakainya. Perlahan aku mengetuk pintu kamar kakakku, karena jika ia tak berada diluar untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola maka dapat kupastikan ia sudah tertidur pulas. Benar saja, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Akupun memutar knop pintu kamar kakakku, dan berjalan masuk kedalam. Sudah kuduga, seorang ksatria keberanian dunia digital tengah didalam tidur lelapnya.

"Dimana ya? Sepertinya aku melihatnya disini." aku melihat ke sekeliling kamar, dan terpaku pada sesuatu disebelah lemari pakaian. "Ah ini dia!" Sepertinya cukup mudah untuk menemukan sesuatu dikamar kakakku jika dalam keadaan tertata rapi. Namun aku tak menjamin aku dapat menemukannya dengan mudah esok hari. Kalian tau, hal lain yang tak kumengerti adalah.. ia tak dapat menjaga kamarnya sendiri selayaknya ia menjaga dunia digital. Sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, aku melihat kakakku yang sepertinya tertidur sangat pulas. Bahkan tidak jarang ia mengigau dalam tidurnya, entah itu ia sedang bertarung bersama WarGreymon, atau ia yang berkali-kali mengatakan nama Sora. Baiklah, sepertinya apa yang kubutuhkan disini sudah selesai.

"Selamat tidur, _onii-chan_." Ucapku sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Di kamarku, aku sudah merebahkan kasur dan memberikan Miyako-san sepasang selimut untuk dirinya tidur. Aku mematikan lampu kamar, dan menjatuhkan diriku dalam kenyamanan.

"Selamat malam Hikari-chan.." gumamnya sambil melepas kacamata.

"Selamat malam, Miyako-san_.._"

.

.

1 jam sudah berlalu, dan aku bahkan belum dapat memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Kulihat Miyako-san sudah terlelap, huft.. ia memang cepat sekali tertidur. Disaat seperti ini, mungkin segelas susu akan menenangkanku. Aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, kembali aku merasakan suasana apartement yang sangat sepi. Tepat seperti saat kakakku pergi berkemah musim panas, sayang sekali saat itu aku terkena demam dan harus tinggal dirumah. Namun aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ia ternyata pergi ke dunia digital, dan membawa Koromon kembali.

Aku menuangkan susu cokelat kedalam gelas, dan membawanya ke balkon apartement. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya, balkon ini adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu Tailmon dan Wizarmon. Saat itu, aku sangat bahagia dapat bertemu dengan Tailmon. Begitu juga dengan Wizarmon, ia adalah orang yang teramat baik.. namun, mengapa ia harus pergi secepat ini? Apakah ini yang dikatakan takdir?

Malam itu, langit bertaburan cahaya bintang. Suasana hatiku menjadi sangat tenang ketika memandangnya, aku tau tak dapat memisahkan keduanya. Disaat malam hari yang gelap, kau masih dapat melihat angkasa luas dengan bintang bersinar.

Aku berharap, bersenandung dalam hening. Sudah kesekian kalinya bayanganmu itu melintas di alam bawah sadarku. Tak pernah kubayangkan jika akhirnya kau harus rela untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang tak kulepas saat itu. Bukankah aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk tak melepaskanmu? Jika aku dapat mengatakannya, Piemon mengatakan hal yang benar. Lebih baik jika kita jatuh bersama.

"_Osanakatta Futari e no rifurekushon…."_

Aku melihat sesuatu bersinar terang melintas cepat dilangit, sebuah bintang jatuh. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan berharap dalam hati semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

"_Terimakasih telah menjagaku.. Takeru."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

Author's note: Mungkin dari chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan jarang memakai POV character..

**Chapter 5  
**

Malam yang tenang telah usai, berganti dengan sinar mentari pagi demikian menembus jendela untuk membangunkan setiap insan dari dalam mimpinya. Tidak terkecuali jiwa resah yang hidup didalam kekuatan harapan. Takeru akan menghadapi semua yang telah dijanjikannya pada dunia digital, tak lama setelah ia mengatakan selamat tinggal. Ia akan memulainya hari ini, karena semakin lama ia mengulur waktu semakin hancur keadaan dunia digital.

Hari itu dimulainya dengan berjalan kedepan wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Sesaat, ia tersenyum pada bayangannya di cermin. Karena saat ia masih berumur delapan tahun, Takeru tidak dapat menjangkau untuk melihat dari cermin itu.

"Apakah dulu aku setinggi ini?" ia mengingat tingginya saat itu tidak melebihi mulut wastafel. Bahkan, ia tidak lebih tinggi daripada Hikari.

Setelah ia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, Takeru kembali beranjak ke kamar dengan membawa suatu novel. Mengingat hari itu sekolahnya telah memulai liburan, ia dengan tenang dapat memberikan dirinya suasana yang santai.

Jemarinya membalik lembar demi lembar seiring dengan matanya bergerak menelusuri kertas penuh cerita. Suatu novel berjudul _Eternal Love_, Takeru mendapatkan buku itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya. Sepanjang pagi Takeru tak hentinya membalik halaman, bersama Patamon yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"_I've been asking you to marry me since we met! What more do you want?"_ Takeru menyukai kalimat itu sejak ia menyelesaikan novel yang ada di genggamannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum.

"Takeruu…" Patamon bergerak dari tidurnya dan menggunakan lengan Takeru sebagai guling untuknya. Memang terlihat sangat lucu bagaimana senyum kecil Patamon dengan matanya yang terpejam. Takeru membelai kepala digimonnya itu, bagaimapun mereka adalah partner yang tak dapat terpisahkan.

Tak terasa olehnya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia memiliki janji dengan Daisuke tidak lebih dari satu jam lagi, hal ini adalah awal mula sebelum ia pergi ke dunia digital. Mungkin akan sulit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun lebih baik daripada kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun bukan?

Setelah ia menghabiskan secangkir teh manis hangat dengan dua potong roti, Takeru bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat yang telah disepakati olehnya dan Daisuke. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika ia bertemu Daisuke, paling tidak Hikari berada disana, namun kali ini berbeda. Takeru tidak menginginkan Hikari mengetahui tentang kepergiannya, karena baginya… itu sama dengan mengingkari janji pada sahabatmu. Hanya, Takeru tak menyadari jika Hikari telah mengetahuinya..

"Daisuke-kun!" Takeru melambaikan tangannya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman, juga dengan Chibimon di pangkuannya. Dengan rambut spiky tebal dan kacamata milik Taichi, sudah dapat dikenali ia adalah anak terpilih pewaris sifat keberanian dan persahabatan.

"Hoi, Takeru.." ia menjawab dengan nada mengantuk dan juga menutupi mulutnya.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, ada apa kau mencariku pagi-pagi begini?"

Daisuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sambil bersender pada kursi taman, bagaimanapun ini adalah hari libur. Biasanya ia baru saja tersadar saat ini, dan mungkin baru saja ingin mencuci muka.

Takeru belum memulai sedikitpun apa yang akan dikatakannya, ia terus terdiam. Namun ia tak dapat membuang lebih banyak waktu, seusai ia menghembuskan napas panjang, ia mulai bercerita.

"Daisuke-kun, apakah kau mengetahui kalau aku harus pergi ke dunia digital?"

"Huh? Pergi ke dunia digital? Bukankah kau hanya harus pergi ke tempat Izumi-senpai, mengetuk pintunya, bilang padanya kau ingin pergi, letakkan digivicemu didepan layar, dan taraa.. kau berada di dunia lain." Daisuke dengan senang hati memperagakan semua yang dikatakannya.

Takeru meletakkan telapak tangan tepat di wajahnya, ia tak percaya jika Daisuke akan melakukan hal ini. "Bukan itu! Uh baiklah, aku jelaskan. Kemarin, saat aku…" Daisuke mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Takeru dengan seksama, terkadang ia memotong karena tidak percaya.

"… itulah yang terjadi." gumam Takeru setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Daisuke menempatkan tangan pada bahu sahabatnya itu, "Aku tau kau dapat melakukannya Takeru, dan ingatlah.. aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tak kembali."

Takeru tersenyum mendengarnya, kadang kala Daisuke tidak hanya menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan. Ia memiliki sifat yang sangat baik.

"Sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan.."

"Apa itu?" raut wajah Daisuke kembali serius.

Takeru terdiam sesaat, dan menelan ludah. Pada akhirnya ia harus mengatakan ini, sesuatu yang selama hidupnya selalu ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki janjiku, bukannya aku pergi dari tanggung jawab dan kata-kataku. Namun, aku tak dapat melakukannya dari sisi lain dunia. Daisuke-kun, tolong jaga Hikari-chan.."

"A-Apa?"

Daisuke tertegun mendengar hal yang dikatakan Takeru. Ia tak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi, bahkan walaupun ia selalu menjaga teman-temannya. Mungkin di mata kalian, menjaga seseorang adalah semudah untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Namun tidak, Daisuke mengetahui jika Hikari adalah satu-satunya anak terpilih yang berbeda. Dapat dikatakan, hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia digital sangat rentan pula terjadi padanya. Terkadang pula, ia berpikir itu adalah suatu alasan mengapa ia bertemu Takeru.

"Ta-Tapi.." ucap Daisuke terbata-bata. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku yakin Hikari-chan akan baik-baik saja, karena aku mempercayakannya pada seorang teman."

"Takeru.." Kali pertama Daisuke dibuatnya terperangah, kalimat yang diucapkan padanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Untuk memahami sebuah persahabatan itu tidaklah mudah, kau akan merasakan kesenangan, kesedihan, kesetiaan, pengorbanan, dan juga.. kehilangan. Namun itu tidaklah menjadi penghalang langkah untuk Daisuke, ia dapat menempuh itu semua dan mengetahui apa arti seorang 'teman'.

"…. berjanjilah untuk kembali."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Chapter 6**

Sore hari yang tenang tengah dilalui oleh seorang gadis di teras apartementnya, ia tak kerap bosan melihat pemandangan yang sama hampir setiap harinya. Begitulah, Hikari tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali pemandangan kearah jalanan tepat didepan apartement itu. Sesekali terlihat mobil dan truk berlalu-lalang untuk menyelesaikan hari mereka yang sangat sibuk. Tepat pada pukul empat sore, Hikari berharap ia dapat memberikan sesuatu untuk teman terbaiknya itu. Bagaimanapun, ia akan pergi menempuh semuanya seorang diri. Tanpa anak-anak terpilih yang lain, atau dirinya..

Ketika ia sedang menatap langit berawan, ia membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dunia digital. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka tidak pergi dan menyelamatkan dunia bersama-sama. Walaupun begitu, anak-anak terpilih selalu memiliki harapan terkuat didalam dirinya masing-masing. Dimana mereka dapat menghancurkan kejahatan dan mengembalikan semua dalam damai.

Hikari terpaku dengan pikirannya, ia terlalu khawatir tentang seorang-teman-terbaik-nya. Bahkan ia pernah mendengar, bahwa ini bukanlah permainan. Jika kau terluka disana, maka kaupun akan terluka untuk di dunia nyata. Semua itu sangat mengganggu dirinya, ia terus saja dihantui dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk. Hikari terus memikirkan bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia akan kehilangan Takeru? Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya, tidakkah ia akan melihat seluruh anak terpilih dan teman-temannya bersedih? Ia tidak akan sanggup melihatnya. Ditengah berkecamuknya pikiran Hikari, terdengar suara kakaknya memanggil.

"Hikari, telepon untukmu!" Taichi berteriak dari dalam. Sekilas, Taichi memberikan kedipan mata pada Hikari. Ia bermaksud untuk sedikit mengejeknya. Sementara, Hikari sedikit tak mengerti apa maksud kakaknya.

"Uhm, halo? Hikari Yagami berbicara.." Hikari menunggu suara yang berada di ujung sana.

"_Hikari-chan.."_

Disaat ia mendengar suara Takeru memanggil namanya, Hikari tertegun. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan lagi, perasaannya bercampur antara senang, khawatir, dan tentu kesedihan yang cukup melanda hatinya.

"_Hikari-chan? Kau disana?"_ sekali lagi terdengar suara seorang dari sisi lain telepon.

Dengan satu napas panjang, Hikari mulai mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Halo, Takeru-kun?"

"_Yokatta, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu denganmu."_

Didalam pikirannya, Hikari tak pernah menyangka kalau dalam situasinya yang seperti itu Takeru masih saja dapat memikirkan keadaan orang lain. Terlebih lagi dari suaranya, Hikari hanya mendengar keceriaan yang biasa ia temui dari teman terbaiknya itu. Tidak sedikitpun kekecewaan.

"Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kabarmu, Takeru-kun?" Hikari mencoba untuk tidak membuat suasana diantara percakapan mereka terdengar canggung. Tentu saja, mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, bahkan sejak mereka berumur delapan tahun.

"_Syukurlah, aku juga baik-baik saja."_

"Aku senang mendengarnya.." Hikari merasakan dirinya sedikit lebih tenang, paling tidak sampai hari itu ia masih dapat mendengar suaranya. Jika ia ingin, Hikari dapat pergi ketempat dimana Takeru tinggal untuk menemuinya sebelum terlambat. Namun, Hikari tak dapat melawan perasaan sedihnya yang semakin jauh ia melangkah semakin terasa sakit.

"_Uhm, Hikari-chan..."_

"Hm?"

"_Uhh,_ _apakah.. kau dapat bertemu denganku di taman?"_ terdengar suara Takeru sedikit gugup ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ketika mendengar hal itu, wajah Hikari memerah. Ia tak dapat berbicara apapun seketika.

Takeru cukup lama dibuat menunggu olehnya, sampai-sampai ia berpikir jika telah mengatakan hal yang salah dan mungkin membuat Hikari marah atau semacamnya.

"_Hi..Hikari-chan, bukan seperti itu.. maksudku. Gomen nasai, Aku.. eto, Hikari-chan.. aku hanya.." _ujar Takeru terbata-bata karena suara Hikari tak kunjung terdengar lagi.

"Sampai nanti di taman, Takeru-kun.." jawab Hikari dengan tertawa kecil, dan menutup teleponnya.

Sebelum sore hari berakhir, Hikari bergegas memakai sepatunya dan pergi menuju taman dimana tempat ia dan Takeru biasa bermain. Berhubung Tailmon sedang beristirahat, ia tak ingin mengganggunya. Hikari pun pergi untuk menemui Takeru, walaupun ia tidak mengetahui alasan apa untuknya bertemu saat itu. Sesaat Hikari melupakan kalau sahabatnya itu akan pergi ke dunia digital, walau sebenarnya ia tak dapat melupakan hal itu sedikitpun.

Hikari mendengungkan nada selama ia melangkahkan kaki, ditemani kicauan burung yang terdengar sangat serasi dengan suaranya. Seindah apapun dunia dimana Hikari pijak saat ini, ia mengetahui bahwa ada satu sisi lain dunia dimana seseorang dibutuhkan.

Didalam hatinya ia terus saja berharap jika ini semua bukanlah hal nyata untuk ia hadapi, bahkan terlalu cepat untuknya mengetahui semua ini. Beberapa hari lalu, ia baru saja bersenang-senang dan berkemah bersama. Namun sekarang ini, Hikari akan tidak melihatnya lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Takeru kapan ia akan kembali.

Hikari mendongak keatas, dan menatap dimana awan menyelimuti langit.

"_Apakah benar, kau harus pergi?" _ batin Hikari, sedikit demi sedikit hatinya seperti tersayat.

Walaupun mereka adalah sahabat, Hikari tak dapat memungkiri jika ia.. jatuh cinta padanya. Ia tak mengetahui jika Takeru akan memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak. Namun, banyak orang mengatakan jika cinta tak dapat dipaksakan. Tentu saja, Hikari tak percaya jika jalan takdir seperti inilah yang akan menghambatnya.

Tiga langkah kemudian, Hikari telah sampai dan duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Ia merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya juga rambutnya yang berwarna coklat itu. Saat itu tidak terlalu dingin, namun juga tidak terlalu panas. Hanya saja cuaca sedikit berawan.

Sesekali gadis itu melihat ke kanan dan kiri mencari sahabatnya itu, namun tidak kunjung ia melihat pemuda rambut pirang itu berada disana.

"Hikari-chan.." suara seseorang terdengar memanggilnya dari belakang.

Hikari tersadar dan kemudian berbalik ke arah datangnya suara. Ia tentu sudah dapat menebak siapa yang ada dibelakangnya sejak mendengar suara tadi. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang, bermata biru, dan juga memakai topi. Tidak lain adalah Takeru.

"Hai, Takeru-kun.." sapa Hikari kembali dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Takeru mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hikari.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku baru saja sampai."

* * *

Suasana diantara mereka tidak seperti biasanya, Takeru merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Sejak, ia harus mengatakan jika dirinya akan pergi ke dunia digital untuk waktu yang tak diketahui. Juga pada Hikari, ia yang telah mengetahui itu membuatnya bertambah sulit untuk mengatakan suatu hal pun.

"_Jadi.._" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya tersentak dan saling menahan dirinya masing-masing. Takeru merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia hampir tak memiliki jalan keluar untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Hikari. Pada awalnya, ia hanya tak ingin Hikari terlihat kecewa, sedih, atau apapun yang dapat memengaruhi dirinya.

"Kau dulu.." ujar Hikari.

Takeru menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia memulai untuk berbicara lagi, bagaimanapun ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dihadapinya. Sepahit apapun itu, ini untuk kebaikannya dan juga kebaikan Hikari. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya itu tanpa apapun untuk dikatakan.

"Hikari-chan, maafkan aku untuk mengatakan ini. Namun.." Takeru berhenti sesaat.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Hikari-chan. Bukannya aku membencimu, atau apapun. Ingatlah, aku akan selamanya menjadi sahabatmu. Kadang kala, ada sesuatu yang dinamakan takdir. Mungkin ini akan terdengar berat untukmu, maafkan aku. Hikari-chan, aku harus pergi. Dunia digital membutuhkanku, dan.. aku tidak tau kapan aku akan kembali."

Takeru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menatap Hikari dengan lekat. Bagaimanapun ia dapat menemukan letak kekhawatiran, kecewa, dan kesedihan yang mendalam pada Hikari. Apa yang dilakukannya secara tidak sengaja telah menyakiti Hikari, hal yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Disaat yang sama, Takeru merasakan pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Tidak lain adalah Hikari.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Takeru-kun. Kau tau.. aku tak dapat menyangkal kalau aku sangat sedih mendengarnya. Selama ini kau selalu menjagaku, aku bahkan bertanya-tanya mengapa kau melakukannya. Namun, hal yang membuatku terpukul adalah.. mengapa kau harus melakukan ini untukku?" Senyum Hikari yang terlukis pada wajahnya, kini telah pudar.

"Mengapa Takeru-kun? Mengapa kau yang harus mengorbankan dirimu?!" setetes air mata terlihat mengalir pada wajah Hikari, ia tak dapat menahan dirinya.

"Bukankah kau telah berjanji padaku, dan pada Onii-chan?" suara Hikari terdengar terisak.

Takeru telah mengira jika respon Hikari akan menjadi seperti ini, ia bahkan sempat terpikir untuk tak mengatakannya pada Hikari. Namun apa boleh buat, meninggalkan sahabatmu tanpa sepatah kata pun adalah sesuatu yang tak layak dilakukan. Walaupun terkadang, hal itu terasa sakit. Hanya satu hal, Takeru tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hikari mengetahuinya.

"Hikari-chan, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Takeru bangkit dari duduknya, dan meraih tangan Hikari.

"Takeru-kun.." Hikari memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Berjanjilah.. berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali." gumam Hikari dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu, aku akan kembali. Untukmu, dan untuk semuanya." Hikari merasakan dirinya pun dipeluk oleh Takeru, sesaat wajahnya memerah.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji."

Hikari merasa sedikit tenang setelah mendengarnya dari Takeru, ia tak lagi merasakan suasana gundah pada hatinya seperti yang ia rasakan semalam. Bahkan kini sudah jauh lebih baik, ia sudah dapat menerima apa yang takdir katakan pada dirinya. Perlahan, senyumnya mulai terurai kembali pada wajah manisnya itu.

"Takeru-kun, _arigatou.." _

".. dan, jika kau tidak keberatan. Ada satu hal yang kuinginkan." Senyum Hikari kian meluas setelah badai yang melanda hatinya kini telah menghilang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hikari-chan?"

"Aku ingin memakai topimu." Hikari menunjuk topi fisherman yang berada di kepala Takeru saat itu.

Takeru sedikit tertegun mendengarnya. Namun tanpa pikir panjang ia melepas topinya, dan kemudian memakaikannya pada Hikari. Pada saat yang sama, ia tak pernah mengira jika topi itu akan terlihat sangat manis jika Hikari memakainya.

"Waah, sudah lama sejak aku ingin memakai ini!"

"Kau tau, kau terlihat manis memakainya.." gumam Takeru memberikan senyumnya.

"_Arigatou, _Takeru-kun." Hikari memeluknya sekali lagi.

Tak lama setelah mereka saling tertawa dan melupakan kesedihan, rintik-rintik air hujan mulai membasahi keduanya.

"Hikari-chan, sepertinya akan hujan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." gumam Takeru dan meraih pergelangan tangan Hikari.

"_Ch.. Chotto.."_ Sebelum Takeru dapat mengajaknya untuk melangkah, ia menahan pergelangannya. Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, tidak lama hujan semakin menderas.

Didalam hatinya, Hikari masih memiliki satu pertanyaan lagi. Namun, ini adalah hal yang sulit baginya untuk ditanyakan. Ini bukanlah mengenai kepergian Takeru, namun tentang perasaannya. Disaat seperti ini, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Takeru.

"_Apakah kau mencintaiku?"_ kalimat ini terus diulangi didalam benak Hikari, ia sangat ingin menanyakannya. Namun, sepertinya ia tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk itu.

"Takeru-kun.."

Derasnya air hujan terus membasahi keduanya.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Apa.. kau.." Hikari menundukkan kepalanya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa.." "kau.." belum selesai Hikari dengan kata-katanya, ia merasakan hidungnya sangat mengganggu.

Tak lama kemudian, "Ha- cho!"

Hikari tak dapat menahan dirinya, karena itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Namun hal terburuk lainnya adalah, ia tidak berjarak terlalu jauh dengan Takeru. Secara tidak langsung, ia telah bersin dihadapannya.

"_Go-Gomen nasai. _Takeru-kun!" wajah Hikari semakin memerah setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ah? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hikari-chan?" Takeru kembali menggenggam pergelangan Hikari dan kemudian merangkul pundaknya. Mereka berjalan melalui derasnya hujan, menuju apartement Yagami. "Sebaiknya kita tidak berlama-lama, kau bisa terkena demam. Ayo kita pulang.."

Ditengah perjalanan, Hikari masih mengulangi pertanyaan itu didalam benaknya. Karena, seseorang yang dicintainya tengah merangkul dirinya untuk berjalan pulang melewati hujan deras. Sesaat, ia melihat pada Takeru dan juga Takeru memandangnya. Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

* * *

Apartement Yagami, Odaiba  
16:54

"_Tadaimaa.."_ ujar Hikari setelah memutar knop pintu. Ia melihat kalau apartementnya cukup sepi saat itu, jika ia ingat bahwa ibunya belum pulang dan ayahnya pun masih bekerja. Namun seharusnya ia menemukan kakaknya tengah menonton TV.

"Takeru-kun, ayo masuk. Paling tidak kau dapat mengeringkan diri." Hikari mengajaknya saat melihat Takeru terpaku didepan pintu.

Hikari kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, dan kembali membawa dua handuk.

"Ini, pakai saja." gumam Hikari dan memberikan handuk pada Takeru yang basah kuyup seperti dirinya.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-chan.."

Takeru mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang kebasahan. Bukan hanya rambutnya, pakaiannya pun basah kuyup setelah melewati hujan deras di perjalanan pulang tadi. Ia bahkan kebingungan bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke apartement dengan pakaian basah kuyup seperti itu. Hikari menyuruhnya paling tidak untuk tinggal sebentar dan menghangatkan diri, pada alasan ini cukup masuk akal bagi Takeru. Namun sejujurnya, Hikari masih ingin Takeru untuk lebih lama bersamanya.

Hikari menariknya ke balkon apartement, dengan Takeru masih melebarkan handuk itu pada pundaknya. Hujan pun tidak terlihat reda, dan kian menderas. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain, hal ini bukanlah kali pertamanya untuk Takeru. Bahkan tiap kali mereka bermain diluar dan turun hujan, mereka akan kembali berteduh di apartement Yagami sampai hujan mereda.

"Takeru-kun, tunggulah disini." gumam Hikari dan berbalik masuk ke ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Hikari kembali dengan dua gelas minuman hangat. Seperti yang sudah ia ketahui, Takeru sangat menyukai coklat panas ketika hujan seperti ini. Ia menyerahkannya pada Takeru, dan kemudian menikmati suasana yang tengah berjalan.

"Takeru-kun, kau tau.. aku sangat menikmatinya." Hikari berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut, sambil sesekali meneguk minuman hangat yang ia buat.

"Aku juga, dan Hikari-chan.. sudah berapa lama sejak kita seperti ini?" Takeru menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Wajah Hikari kemudian berubah merah, bagaimanapun pertanyaan itu terdengar bagi mereka yang tengah berpasangan. Namun tidak masalah bagi Takeru, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak umur delapan lain, Takeru juga sangat menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika ia mencari jawaban atas apa yang ia khawatirkan pada Hikari, saat itu ia menemukannya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Hikari, itulah kenapa ia selalu ingin menjaganya. Dengan alasan yang sama, ia belum memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan, persahabatan mereka sangatlah berarti. Takeru hanya tak ingin menghancurkannya. Ia hanya tak mengetahui, jika Hikari memiliki perasaan yang sama. _"It's too precious to called love."_

"Entahlah." Hikari terhenti sesaat, dan tersenyum.

"Takeru-kun, aku ingin mengetahui.. sesuatu.."

"Apa itu, Hikari-chan?" gumam Takeru berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup atau semacamnya.

"Apa.. kau, emm.." Ekspresi wajah Hikari seperti kehabisan kata-kata, ia mengetahui jika seharusnya Takeru lah yang berada di posisi ini. Namun ia tak dapat menolong dirinya, Hikari tak mengetahui sampai kapan ia harus memendam perasaannya.

Didalam hatinya, Takeru merasakan suatu hal yang tidak biasa dengan Hikari. Walaupun ia berpikir demikian, ia kerap mengulang didalam dirinya bagaimana jika Takeru mengatakan apa yang menjadi perasaannya saat itu. Apakah Hikari akan tertawa mendengarnya? atau bahkan Hikari akan membencinya?

"Aku.. umm.." ujar Hikari tersendat, muka nya kini semakin memerah.

Disaat Hikari telah meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Hikari menghembuskan napas, dan menutup matanya.

"Takeru-kun, aku.." Hikari merasakan dirinya bergetar, dan detak jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia sangat yakin akan mengatakannya kali ini, dan apapun itu ia akan mengetahuinya.

Namun, belum sampai ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, seseorang melangkahkan kaki mendekati keduanya. Seseorang itu tidaklah asing, dengan rambut coklat seperti Hikari dan menjulang keatas, sedikit acak-acakan karena sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Oh, Takeru. Kau disini.." gumam Taichi setelah melihat keduanya berada di teras dengan minuman hangat.

"Ah, hai. Taichi-san. Kukira kau tidak dirumah." Takeru mencoba untuk berbasa-basi sebelum hal buruk kembali terjadi padanya.

"Dasar kau, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hikari yang baru saja melihat kakaknya bangun tidur, ia seperti memasang tampang dendam abadi. Dengan sukses, kakaknya telah menghancurkan semua yang telah ia lakukan sejauh ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia telah bersusah payah untuk mengendalikan diri dan pada akhirnya secara tidak sengaja ia digagalkan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Senyumnya yang kini seperti 'Hanya-untuk-Takeru' sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia berjalan kedalam, menaruh gelas yang telah di habiskannya dan menuju kamar.

"Onii-chan wa BAKA!" Dengan segenap kekesalannya ia berteriak, sebelum akhirnya ia membanting pintu.

Takeru kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, jarang sekali dan hampir tidak pernah ia melihat Hikari seperti itu selama hidupnya. Bahkan dengan Taichi, ia pun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan nyawa-nya yang belum terkumpul, ia menghembuskan napas dan mencuci muka.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti wanita." gumam Taichi saat membasuh wajahnya.

"Mungkin aku dapat membantumu, Taichi-san." Takeru mengatakannya dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tak memerlukan bantuan dari seseorang yang akan menjadi adikku suatu saat nanti." Taichi mengatakannya dengan santai, dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Taichi-san?" Wajah Takeru memerah seraya ia terbata-bata.

"Bukankah kau mencintai adikku?" Taichi mengatakannya setelah ia sampai di balkon dimana Takeru berdiri.

"A-Aku, Ya.. eh, maksudku.." Takeru berhenti sejenak, "Ehm.. ya, aku mencintainya.."

Taichi tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari pemuda berrambut pirang itu. "Sudah kuduga, dan aku berharap kau dapat menjaga Hikari. Sejujurnya, aku sudah percaya padamu. Kau telah membuktikannya padaku kalau kau dapat menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuknya."

Takeru tidak percaya akan mendengar hal itu dari Taichi, seseorang yang selalu saja over-protektif pada Hikari. Sampai saat ini, hal yang dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk dirinya. "_Arigatou, _Taichi-san.."

"Namun ingatlah, sekali kau menyakiti perasaannya. Aku tidak segan-segan menghidupkan kembali Devimon." suara Taichi terdengar sedikit menyeramkan baginya, yah seperti yang sudah Takeru duga dari Taichi.

"Aku tau.." gumam Takeru.

Taichi tersenyum mendengar itu sekali lagi, pada akhirnya ia hanya membuat candaan tentang itu.

* * *

"Taichi-san, dapat kah aku berbicara denganmu? Ada suatu hal yang harus kusampaikan." Sekilas Takeru kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dan mungkin memberitau Taichi bukanlah hal buruk. Atau paling tidak, ia adalah pemimpin dari anak-anak terpilih. Jadi, Takeru berpikir jika harus menceritakan ini padanya.

"Tentu, Takeru. Katakanlah.."

"Maaf jika aku tidak memberitau sebelumnya, namun lebih baik jika aku menceritakannya sekarang."

Taichi mendengarkan dengan antuasias.

"Taichi-san, kemarin aku menerima pesan dari Gennai. Ia mengatakan bahwa dunia digital sedang dalam bahaya. Dan untuk itu, hanya satu dari dua anak terpilih yang dapat pergi. Mungkin aku tak pernah menyangka jika itu adalah aku atau Hikari."

Tatapan mata Taichi kian meluas, ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan Takeru. Namun ia mencoba tenang untuk mendengarkan, lalu ia meminta Takeru untuk melanjutkan.

"Jadi, seperti itu. Taichi-san, aku harus pergi ke dunia digital. Tak mengetahui kapan aku akan kembali, dan mungkin.. aku meminta maaf padamu kalau aku tak dapat memenuhi janjiku untuk menjaga Hikari."

Taichi menepuk pundak seorang anak terpilih dihadapannya itu, kemudian ia memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Kau tak harus meminta maaf, Takeru. Apa yang kau lakukan tidaklah melanggar apa yang kau katakan, jika kau menyadarinya kau tengah menjaga Hikari. Walaupun aku tak percaya hal ini akan terjadi, namun aku percayakan dunia digital padamu."

"Ah?" ucap Takeru setelah Taichi sekali lagi selesai dengan kalimatnya. Ia tak percaya jika respon Taichi sangatlah tenang. Bahkan ia memberikan semangat untukku. _"Arigatou_, Taichi-san.."

"Hanya, aku meminta satu hal darimu. Aku meminta mu untuk kembali dengan selamat."

Hal ini telah didengar Takeru berkali-kali, tidak lain dari Hikari. Apa mungkin ia telah memutuskan sesuatu yang benar, namun berbahaya untuknya? Iapun menyadari hal ini, untuk Hikari.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Taichi-san.." Takeru menyertai senyumnya.

"Mungkin kau akan merasa kehilangan, namun jangan dipikirkan. Ingatlah Takeru, kami anak-anak terpilih selalu mendukungmu."

Didalam benaknya, Takeru merasakan tidak sama sekali kecewa karena telah mengatakannya. Bahkan ia mendapatkan semangat dan dukungan dari Taichi, yang berarti mewakilii seluruh anak-anak terpilih.

"Terimakasih banyak, Taichi-san. Semua yang kau berikan, itu sangat berguna." gumam Takeru tersenyum cerah.

Saat ini, Hikari yang sedang berada didalam kamarnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, dan hampir saja ia dibuat menangis karena hal tadi. Sekilas, ia juga mendengarkan percakapan diluar. Hanya saja, ia tak mendengar semuanya. Ia hanya mendengar ketika Takeru bercerita akan kepergiannya. Mendengar hal itu, Hikari kembali diselimuti perasaan yang tidak karuan. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan perasaannya, namun ia tak mengetahui bagaimana caranya. Bahkan ia masih tak mengetahui apakah Takeru akan memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya atau tidak.

"_Takeru-kun.."_ gumam Hikari dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Sesaat, Hikari mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Hikari, kau tak apa-apa?" suara Taichi terdengar dari luar.

Hikari tak ingin menjawabnya, ia hanya memilih untuk diam. Mengingat ia sangat kesal dengan kakaknya, bagaimanapun momen indahnya telah hancur walaupun itu tak disengaja.

"Hikari.." Taichi kembali mengetuk pintu kamar adik perempuannya itu. "Takeru akan pulang tak lama lagi.."

Mendengar hal itu, Hikari mengangkat wajahnya dari dekapan bantal dan terduduk. Disaat ia telah melangkahkan kaki, dan sedikit lagi menyentuh knop pintu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Hikari cukup lama berdiam diri didepan pintu tanpa melakukan apapun. Termasuk ia telah mematikan lampu kamarnya. Setelah cukup lama ia tak membuka pintunya, terdengar pembicaraan diluar.

"Taichi-san, mungkin Hikari tertidur. Sebaiknya aku tak mengganggunya, hmm.. ucapkan saja salamku padanya. Katakan kalau aku akan merindukannya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Hikari. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Hikari terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik pintu.

"Setelah aku mengatakan hal ini pada ibu-ku, kurasa aku sudah siap."

Hikari mendengar langkah kaki keduanya menjauh, dan pada akhirnya terdengar pintu apartementnya tertutup. Takeru telah kembali ke apartementnya, dan ketika ia di balkon bersama Takeru mungkin adalah saat terakhir ia bersamanya sebelum bertemu lagi. Tidak, Hikari tak menginginkan perpisahan mereka yang walaupun hanya sementara ini terjadi begitu saja.

"_Takeru-kun.."_ ia menempatkan keningnya pada pintu.

Apartement Takaishi, Odaiba

18:22

Takeru yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti baju, tengah menunggu makan malam yang sedang dibuat oleh ibunya. Ia mencium aroma yang sangat lezat, terkadang ia suka menebak-nebak apa yang ibunya buat untuk makan malam. Mungkin, malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya.

Ia bersama Patamon sedang menonton TV, sejauh ini ia belum mengatakan apapun tentang kepergiannya. Di satu sisi, ia tak ingin membuat ibunya cemas. Di sisi lain, ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya. Jika dilihat, ia seperti fokus pada acara televisi. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi.

Takeru berpandangan dengan Patamon, makhluk digital yang berbentuk hamster orange itu kini juga menatapnya. Seperti yang diketahuinya, raut wajah Takeru menandakan ia sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk sesuatu.

Saat itu juga, suara pintu apartementnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Takeru sangat mengenal bunyi, ataupun irama ketukan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kakak, Yamato Ishida. Seseorang yang selalu peduli pada Takeru saat petualangan di dunia digital itu kini berada didepan pintu apartementnya.

Takeru melangkah untuk membuka pintu, dan pada saat yang sama ia melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti dirinya tengah berdiri dihadapan Takeru. Ia memakai kaus berwarna hijau dan dilapisi oleh jaket kulit, juga ia memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Hai, Takeru." ucapnya dengan senyum.

"_Onii-chan!"_ Takeru menyambutnya dengan gembira. "Ayo masuk, _okaa-san _sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

Yamato melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan, ia melepas sepatunya dan kemudian ia beranjak masuk ke ruangan dapur. Disana ia melihat sosok ibunya, sedang memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam. Setidaknya apa yang ia lihat, mengingatkannya pada saat sebelum keluarga mereka berpisah. Ia selalu menunggu ibunya memasak sambil menjaga Takeru.

"_Okaa-san.."_ sapa Yamato dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Ibunya sedikit terkejut dengan suara yang ia dengar, ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Tidak lain adalah Yamato, sudah lama sejak ia tak melihatnya.

"Yamato?" Ibunya tersenyum ketika melihat anak pertamanya datang menemui sesaat sebelum mereka makan malam.

"Lama tak berjumpa, ibu.."

"Senang melihatmu Yamato, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Aku akan senang makan malam bersama.."

Ia kemudian berlalu, dan menghampiri Takeru yang sedang duduk didepan televisi. Yamato melihat kekhawatiran terurai di wajahnya, sebagai seorang kakak ia tak dapat membiarkannya.

"Takeru, kau kenapa?" ujar Yamato sambil membuka jaketnya.

"Aku tidak tau, _Onii-chan_. Aku hanya tidak yakin jika akan menceritakannya pada ibu."

"Sebenarnya alasanku untuk datang kesini adalah, membantumu untuk berbicara tentang hal ini dengan ibu." Yamato mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya, dan sepertinya ia terlihat sedikit lelah.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou, nii-chan._"

Setelah beberapa waktu menunggu, suara ibu mereka terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Takeru, Yamato, makan malam sudah siap.."

"_Itadakimasu.."_ ucap ketiganya.

Makan malam mereka terisi dengan keceriaan, senyum dan tawa bahagia. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka tidak berkumpul. Yamato merasakan hal yang sudah lama sekali tak ia temui, kehangatan keluarga. Sejak ia tinggal bersama ayahnya, jarang sekali mereka makan malam bersama. Biasanya, Yamato telah selesai makan malam sebelum ayahnya pulang kerja.

"Yamato, makanlah yang banyak.." ujar ibunya.

"_Arigatou, Okaa-san.."_

Takeru mengambil beberapa potong ikan, dan Yamato juga menghabiskan satu mangkuk sup. Selesai makan malam, mereka berbincang sambil ditemani teh hangat. Seperti apa yang diharapkan Takeru, ia dapat menceritakan pada ibunya saat ini.

"_Okaa-san, _aku.. ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu." Hanya sejenak, Takeru kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku jika tak pernah mengatakan ini, namun akupun baru mengetahuinya belum lama. _Okaa-san_, kau mengetahui kalau aku dan _Onii-chan_ adalah anak terpilih. Kami memiliki tanggung jawab yang cukup besar, menjaga dunia digital dan juga dunia nyata. Untuk itu, dunia digital kembali memanggilku. Ya, hanya aku seorang."

"Takeru.." tatapan ibunya berubah menjadi tidak percaya, sekaligus cemas.

"_Okaa-san,_ percayalah padanya. Takeru adalah seorang anak terpilih, begitu juga aku. Mungkin jika aku dapat pergi, aku akan menemaninya. Namun kali ini ia harus pergi seorang diri."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi." ucap ibunya seketika, ia menundukan kepala. "Ibu tak ingin sesuatu apapun terjadi padamu, Takeru."

"_Okaa-san, _maafkan aku. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan ibu, tapi.. ada seseorang yang harus ku lindungi. Aku tau ini berat untukmu, namun aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Maafkan aku.."

"Sepertinya, aku memang tidak dapat menahan kalian dalam urusan ini. Kalian adalah kebanggaanku, dan apa yang kalian lakukan adalah sesuatu yang mulia. Saat pertama aku melihat kau terlahir di dunia, aku menamaimu Takeru yang berarti Ksatria. Sepertinya doa ku untukmu bukanlah sia-sia."

Ibunya menghembuskan napas, dan kemudian memberikan senyuman hangat pada Takeru dan juga Yamato.

"Berhati-hatilah, Takeru.."

"Ibu, terimakasih banyak.." Takeru memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

Malam itu, semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Takeru tak pernah menyangka jika dukungan untuknya akan sebesar ini. Walaupun begitu, ia tak dapat sedikitpun lengah. Karena bagaimanapun, ini semua baru saja dimulai.

"Takeru, sepertinya ini sudah malam. Aku sebaiknya pulang, karena ayah akan mencariku jika tidak." ujar Yamato sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Jika begitu, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu kedepan, _Onii-chan."_

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Yamato beranjak memakai kembali jaketnya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu apartement. Sebelumnya, Takeru membuka sedikit pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"_Onii-chan, _terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada."

Yamato tersenyum mendengarnya, "Selalu saja memuji berlebihan, baiklah. Selamat berjuang, adikku."

Takeru melihat kakaknya melambaikan tangan, malam ini adalah salah satu dari malam indah yang pernah dirasakan olehnya. Namun tidak seperti Takeru hanya harus berbaring menyelimuti dirinya, ia kemudian menyalakan komputer dan kemudian menghubungi dunia digital, tentu saja Gennai.

Patamon dan dirinya tengah terfokus didepan layar komputer, sampai terdengar bunyi yang sama ketika ia mendapatkan kabar tentang dibutuhkan dirinya oleh dunia digital. "Ini dia.." ia menghembuskan napas. Tak lama, ia melihat sosok Gennai yang telah ditunggunya. Paling tidak, ia tak harus menunggu lebih lama hanya untuk memberitaunya.

"Takeru, senang melihatmu lagi.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Chapter 7**

"Gennai-san.." sapa Takeru ketika bertatap muka dengan seseorang dari dunia digital itu.

Setelah apa yang dilaluinya hari ini, Takeru telah memutuskan untuk dirinya pergi ke dunia digital. Bahkan jika perlu, ia akan menyiapkan beberapa perbekalan. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak membutuhkan hal-hal seperti itu. Karena, dunia digital adalah rumah kedua bagi Takeru.

Begitupun dengan Gennai, ia merasa sedikit tidak tega untuk mengirim Takeru seorang diri menuju dunia digital. Walaupun, ia akan membimbingnya. Namun tetap saja, selama ini mereka menyelamatkan dunia secara bersama-sama.

"Sepertinya, kau telah memilih keputusanmu.."

Takeru mengangguk, "Aku akan pergi."

Tatapan Gennai terlihat kosong, ia tak percaya jika pada akhirnya Takeru akan siap dengan semua tanggung jawab yang ia berikan dan juga waktu untuknya yang terlalu cepat. Kini ia seperti bimbang, ia tak dapat menahan lagi Takeru sedangkan dunia digital yang semakin lama semakin memburuk.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku.."

"Tidak masalah, Gennai-san." Takeru tersenyum didepan layar komputernya.

"Bukankah ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai anak terpilih?"

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku." Gennai menghembuskan napas, dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Takeru, apakah kau ingat kejadian saat kau pertama kali menjadi anak terpilih?"

Takeru mencoba untuk mengingatnya, walaupun begitu menjadi anak terpilih sudah delapan tahun lamanya. Tentu ia mengingat sesuatu seperti, mendapatkan digivice saat musim panas dan turun salju, atau mungkin saat mereka pergi ke dunia digital pertama kali, hal selanjutnya yang terlintas pada benak Takeru adalah ketika ia melihat dua monster bertarung pada suatu malam.

"Aku mengingatnya, namun aku tidak yakin. Seseorang yang pernah merasuki tubuh Hikari mengatakan kalau kami menjadi anak-anak terpilih ketika Greymon bertarung."

Gennai tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau tak dapat melupakan itu, Takeru?"

"Seumur hidupku, Gennai-san. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan pertarungan mengerikan itu." Takeru menjawabnya dengan nada datar, karena juga ia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Suasana diantara mereka kembali hening, diantara rasa bersalah dan kesempatan yang mereka miliki. Takeru kini hanya dapat mempertanggung jawabkan pilihannya. Walaupun dunia mereka tidak sedang dalam ancaman, namun sepertinya anak terpilih tetaplah menjadi garis terdepan bagi pertahanan dunia digital. Ditangan kanannya, Takeru sedang menggenggam erat digivice hijau miliknya itu. Ia tak percaya jika kali ini ia harus berjuang sendiri. _Erabareshi Kodomo._

"Jika kau telah siap, _datanglah ke Hikarigaoka sebelum fajar_." ujar Gennai.

"Hikarigaoka?" Takeru sedikit terkejut dengan tempat yang cukup jauh dari dirinya saat itu, ditambah dengan waktu sebelum fajar. Tidaklah cukup baginya untuk pergi ke dunia digital seorang diri. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.

Gennai mengangguk.

_"Wakatta."_ ujar Takeru.

Suasana kembali menjadi normal setelah percakapan mereka, sekarang Takeru hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuknya pergi menuju Hikarigaoka dan dunia digital. Seperti yang telah diduga, Patamon telah memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hampir pukul sepuluh.." kemudian ia menaruh kembali digivicenya di depan komputer.

Ia menghampiri Patamon yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, terlihat senyum mungil menghiasi wajah kecilnya itu. Tidak lama lagi, ia dan Patamon akan menghadapi banyak hal bersama. Mungkin tidak seluruhnya adalah pertarungan, mereka akan memiliki suatu kesenangan yang tak dapat ditemukan di dunia nyata. Seperti halnya, petualangan pertama mereka.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sobat." Takeru menutupi Patamon dengan selimutnya.

Sementara ia tidak mengantuk karena memikirkan hal ini, Takeru mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia lakukan. Paling tidak, untuk memberinya rasa kantuk. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia cari, karena didalam benaknya ia merasakan sesuatu yang kosong.

Sesaat ia berjalan keluar, pandangannya terpaku pada telepon. Takeru tak mengerti kenapa, saat itu ia sangat ingin menghubungi Hikari. Perasaan khawatir tentu saja, ia tentu tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali, Takeru menekan nomor telepon yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Seperti yang ia harapkan, seseorang mengangkatnya.

_"Moshi-moshi, dengan kediaman Yagami."_ suara seorang gadis menyapanya. Beruntung sekali, Hikari yang mengangkat telepon darinya. Walaupun ini sedikit memberinya pertanyaan, tidak biasanya Hikari masih terjaga sampai malam seperti ini.

"Moshi-moshi.." Takeru mencoba untuk sedikit berbasa-basi, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin langsung menyapa Hikari.

_"Ah? Takeru-kun!"_ seru Hikari.

"Hai Hikari-chan, uhm.. kau belum tidur?" tanya Takeru, terkadang ia memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hikari.

"Aku.. hm.." Hikari terdiam sesaat "Aku.. sedang memikirkanmu."

Sesaat kemudian Hikari baru tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan, refleks ia menutup mulutnya. Walaupun Hikari bermaksud lain, namun tetap saja.. memikirkan orang lain apalagi teman dekatmu sebelum tidur adalah hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang ketika jatuh cinta.

"_Ch-Chott__o_, Takeru-kun! Maksudku.. tidak, ehm.. aku memikirkan tentang kepergianmu." Hikari merasa salah tingkah.

"Ah, begitu. Hmm.. sebaiknya tidak perlu kau pikirkan, Hikari-chan." Takeru berusaha untuk menenangkannya, karena bagaimanapun ini sudah jelas mengapa Hikari belum terlelap sampai saat itu. Bahkan jika Hikari sampai tidak dapat tidur hanya karena ini, Takeru berpikir jika kepergiannya adalah sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan untuk Hikari.

Sebelum pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, Takeru mendengar suara tawa kecil Hikari ditelinganya. Terdengar sangat nyaman ketika suara itu melintas. Sesaat, terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Sampai Hikari kembali memanggil namanya.

"Takeru-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Kau.. berjanji akan kembali, kan?" sekali lagi Hikari menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, tentu saja ini memberikan suatu titik kekhawatiran yang amat besar dalam dirinya.

"Uhm.. tentu saja aku akan kembali, Hikari-chan." Takeru mengatakannya dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Takeru-kun.." masih dapat terdengar suara tidak tenangnya Hikari.

"Kau terdengar gelisah, Hikari-chan.." Begitupun dengannya, ia tak dapat sedikitpun memejamkan mata jika ia menemukan Hikari sedang dalam kondisi yang seperti ini.

"Hm, sudahlah lupakan. Hei Takeru-kun, umm.. setelah kau kembali nanti, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bermain di taman seperti dulu, juga makan ice cream bersama, kau tau sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali kita melakukannya. Setelah itu, kau dan aku dapat..." Hikari terhenti ketika ia sedang dalam puncak semangatnya, karena apa yang menjadi hal selanjutnya adalah hal yang cukup membingungkan bagi Hikari untuk bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Aku akan pastikan hal itu, dan tentu saja.." Takeru menarik napasnya. "Semoga kau tidak akan keberatan untuk menungguku kembali, Hikari-chan."

"Te-Tentu tidak, a-aku akan menunggumu kembali."

"Baiklah, jadi.. sepertinya kau dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini, Hikari-chan."

"Uhm.. a_rigatou ne, _Takeru-kun.."

"_Daijoubu_, mendengarmu tenang seperti ini.. aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Hikari tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, Takeru-kun. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Hikari menanyakan hal yang sama, pada dasarnya ia hanya ingin memberi perhatian juga pada Takeru.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengantuk, namun aku akan berangkat besok pagi."

Hikari tertegun mendengar hal itu, sepertinya Takeru akan pergi lebih cepat dari yang ia pikirkan. Walau sebenarnya ia telah mengetahui dari percakapannya dengan Taichi tadi sore. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka jika sahabatnya ini akan pergi menuju dunia digital pagi ini.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Yah, begitulah. Gennai-san mengatakan padaku, kalau aku harus berada di Hikarigaoka sebelum waktu fajar." Takeru mengatakan hal yang baru saja diterimanya dari Gennai, disamping ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia berbagi hal ini. Sedikit untuk meringankan bebannya untuk bangun lebih bagi.

_"Hikarigaoka.."_ Hikari membatin dalam dirinya.

"Uhm, aku kira.. kau masih akan berada disini untuk beberapa hari." nada suara Hikari terdengar kecewa.

"Yah, maafkan aku, Hikari-chan. Namun aku tak dapat membuang banyak waktu, atau dunia digital akan bertambah buruk." ujar Takeru.

"Hmm, kau benar.." Hikari terhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menguap. "Hoahmm.."

"Kau sepertinya sudah mengantuk." ujar Takeru sambil tertawa kecil.

"Begitulah, hahaha.." Hikari juga terdengar tertawa karena dirinya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu tidur larut malam."

"Seperti itu baik untukmu saja." Hikari menggerutu. "Uhm, selamat malam Takeru-kun."

"Selamat malam juga, Hikari-chan."

Namun tidak ada dari keduanya yang menutup telepon, keduanya saling menunggu. Untuk Takeru, tidak mungkin ketika seorang laki-laki yang mengakhiri telepon. Bagi Hikari, ia pun tak ingin menjadi seorang yang mengakhiri telepon dari sahabatnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu.." gumam Hikari.

"Tentu, aku juga.."

"_Oyasumi nasai.."_

_"Oyasumi, _Hikari-chan."

Kembali dengan keheningan yang sama ketika mereka mengucapkan selamat malam, dan tidak ada satupun yang mengakhirinya. Takeru sendiri yang tak ingin membuat Hikari istirahat terlalu larut, mencoba untuk menyapanya.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Uhm, ya?"

"Bukankah, kau ingin istirahat?" Takeru mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Ah, ya. Hmm, _oyasumi nasai._ Takeru-kun.."

"_Oyasumi nasai, _Hikari-chan."

Terdengar di telinga Takeru, suara sambungan teleponnya telah tertutup. Ia sedikit lega setelah mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. Paling tidak, ia dapat beristirahat sejenak sebelum kepergiannya. Berhubung perjalanan menuju Hikarigaoka memakan waktu sekitar satu jam, maka paling tidak Takeru harus berada di stasiun sekitar pukul 3 pagi. Didalam benak Takeru, ia mengingat sesuatu ketika berpetualang di dunia digital. Jyou pernah berkata padanya, _lebih baik menunggu daripada kau harus terburu-buru_.

"Baiklah, empat jam untuk istirahat." Takeru memutar alarm jam yang biasa membangunkannya untuk sekolah.

Dalam hal ini, mungkin ada baiknya kalau dipikirkan dulu ketika kau akan berkata sesuatu pada orang lain. Karena pada akhirnya, mungkin seseorang itu akan mengingat dan mengikuti kata-katamu. Tidak peduli itu akan merugikan atau menguntungkannya.

* * *

Apartement Yagami

22:12

Hikari yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya, ia merasakan ketenangan yang amat sangat dari dalam saat itu ia masih dapat mendengar suara dari sahabatnya. Tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan, bahkan ia menjadi sangat yakin jika Takeru akan kembali tak sampai ia menyadarinya.

Ketika ia melihat Tailmon, sepertinya Hikari harus merangkak perlahan untuk tidak membangunkannya. Karena bagaimanapun mereka berbagi tempat tidur, dan Hikari selalu mendapat bagian didalam. Hikari mulai naik ke tempat tidurnya, dan perlahan ia mencoba untuk tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Sedikit sulit memang, namun Hikari telah terbiasa dengan ini. Maka ia pun tak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk dapat membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin. Hanya satu hal, ia memerlukan sesuatu sebelum tidur seperti halnya _daydreamin'_.

Dipandangnya langit-langit kamar, yang dulunya adalah kamar Taichi dan juga dirinya. Bahkan ia masih mengingat jika memiliki tempat tidur bertingkat. Perlahan, Hikari merasakan kelopak matanya semakin terasa berat. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia merasakan dirinya melayang dan kemudian pandangannya menghitam. Hikari tertidur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**  
_  
_Author's note:_ Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu **Digimon Adventure - Tomodachi ~Tatakai no Theme~  
**_Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Malam sunyi yang dingin tengah menaungi mimpi seorang ksatria harapan. Bagaikan cahaya dan kegelapan, langit hitam berbintang pun memiliki tempat yang sama. Seperti yang mereka katakan, kegelapan dan cahaya adalah sesuatu yang seimbang. Kau tidak dapat menghapus salah satunya untuk menghilang.

Kembali di keheningan kamar Takeru, dimana hanya dapat terdengar nada dengkuran yang teratur. Patamon hampir setiap malam menggunakan lengan Takeru untuk dipeluknya, dan mereka tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan itu. Hanya satu hal mungkin yang akan membuat mereka bertengkar pada malam hari, yaitu selimut.

Ditengah ketenangannya beristirahat, sayup-sayup Takeru mendengar suara yang amat bising terlintas di telinganya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan, namun semakin lama suara itu semakin mengganggunya. Perlahan, Takeru mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan membuka mata. Ia terbangun oleh alarm yang semalam telah ia siapkan untuk kepergian menuju dunia digital. Ia mengambil jam yang berada di meja, dan menekan tombol untuk menghentikannya.

Rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan sangatlah berlebih, karena ia hanya tidur selama empat jam. Takeru meregangkan badannya sambil menguap, ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika bangun saat dini hari pagi. Untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya, beranjaklah Takeru untuk membasuh muka. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin sampai beberapa menit, dan kemudian mulai membasahi wajahnya dengan air yang cukup dingin. Tidak terasa untuknya berada di dunia nyata hanyalah berbatas hitungan jam, sebelum ia dapat kembali lagi.

"Hei sobat, bangun.." Takeru menggoncangkan tubuh Patamon perlahan, karena ia pun tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk dibuang percuma.

Patamon terlihat berjuang keras untuk tersadar, namun berkali-kali ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya ia dapat bangun. Pagi itu ia merasa sedikit mengantuk, walaupun ia merasakan kesegaran dalam dirinya.

"Takeruu.." Patamon berpindah ke pangkuan partnernya.

"_Daijoubu yo_, Patamon. Aku yakin, kita dapat melakukannya." Takeru tersenyum pada Patamon sambil mengusap kepala digimonnya itu.

"Hmh!" Patamon mengangguk setuju dengannya, ia telah menyiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin untuk segala tantangan yang akan mereka hadapi. Seringan apapun itu, ia tak boleh lengah. Dan seberat apapun itu, ia tak boleh menyerah.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka, Takeru terlihat sedang memilih sesuatu pada rak pakaian. Walaupun terlihat santai, namun didalam hatinya ia memiliki perasaan yang gugup akan hari itu. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu jaket tebal miliknya, udara diluar tidaklah mendukung sebelum fajar. Ia masih mengingat kalau jaket itu adalah pemberian dari kakaknya Yamato untuk ulang tahun Takeru. Namun ketika itu, ukurannya masih terlalu besar sehingga jarang sekali dipakainya. Namun pada akhirnya jaket itu akan berguna, menuntunnya untuk pergi melintasi alam dunia. Patamon melihatnya mengenakan jaket tersebut yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia lihat.

"Kau pantas dengan jaket itu, Takeru.." puji Patamon, ia kembali hinggap di kepala Takeru seperti biasa.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou ne,_ Patamon." balas Takeru dengan senyum hangatnya.

Mereka berdua telah layaknya saudara, dan bahkan ia sudah menganggap Patamon adalah keluarganya. Sesuatu hal yang dibutuhkan oleh Digimon dan partnernya, adalah sebuah ikatan yang kuat. Ketika seorang partner tak memiliki hal itu, kekuatan mereka akan semakin melemah. Bahkan, mereka dapat terpisahkan dengan mudah. Namun sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk penjaga dunia digital ini, mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Sebentar lagi, kita berangkat.." Takeru mengambil digivicenya yang terletak di meja komputer, sesaat ia telah merindukan dunia nyata. Bahkan jika ia memiliki satu hari lagi, ia akan menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman. Namun waktu berkata lain, ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang amat diprioritaskan.

"Terasa cepat.." Patamon terlihat murung.

"Namun ini untuk duniamu, dan duniaku." gumam Takeru

"Yah, kau benar.."

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Takeru telah siap dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan saat pergi menuju dunia digital, jaket tebal pemberian kakaknya, dan digivice berada di kantung. Namun ia seperti merasa kehilangan sesuatu, ia mencoba untuk mengingat. Tak lama, ia menyadari jika topinya tak berada disana. Ingatan itu membawanya pada waktu kemarin sore, ia memberikan topi itu pada Hikari karena ia menginginkan untuk memakainya. Sepertinya Hikari lupa untuk mengembalikannya, karena hal terakhir saat ia melihat Hikari adalah ketika ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Sejak saat itu, ia tak berbicara apapun lagi dengannya. Jauh didalam hati, Takeru masih ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hikari. Namun untuk pergi ke apartementnya sekarang adalah hal yang mustahil, ia tak mungkin membangunkan Hikari hanya untuk itu.

"_Okaa-san.."_ Takeru mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya. Sesaat, ia tak mendengar apapun. Namun kemudian pintu itu terbuka, dan terlihat ibunya seperti belum tertidur dan matanya terlihat sembab.

"_Okaa-san_.."

"Takeru.." Ibunya menatap lekat pada anak satu-satunya yang tinggal bersamanya itu. Ia sempat tidak percaya jika ia akan membiarkan Takeru pergi menjelajah menuju dunia yang pernah memanggilnya dulu.

"Ibu tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Patamon bersamaku, benar teman?" Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan ibunya, karena bagaimanapun ia mengetahui seberapa shock ibunya saat itu.

"Ya, aku akan menjaga Takeru sampai ia kembali." Patamon mengangguk.

Ibunya tak dapat berkata apapun, walaupun ia telah percaya kepada Takeru. Namun sebagai ibu, ia memiliki naluri yang tak dapat ia sangkal. Ia tak ingin jika hal yang buruk menimpa Takeru, bagaimanapun ia adalah buah hati tercintanya. Jika bukan karenanya, ia mungkin tak memiliki kemampuan untuk melampaui hidup ini.

Takeru membungkuk, dan mencium tangan ibunya. Ia merasakan kelembutan dari tangan sang ibu, selembut perasaan yang selama ini merawatnya dari semasa kecil. Takeru memberikan senyum terhangat sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu dan memakai sepatunya. Disaat ia telah mengikat tali yang terakhir, ia beranjak dan membuka pintu apartement. Udara dingin telah menyambutnya diluar, sepertinya ia akan memilih berada didalam selimut daripada berjalan ditengah angin malam yang merasuk dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi.." Takeru melangkahkan satu kakinya keluar, dan seketika suara ibunya memanggil dari belakang. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, dan kemudian ia mendengarkan.

"Takeru, kembalilah dengan selamat.." suara sang ibu yang sangat tulus terdengar olehnya, kata-kata itu adalah hal terpenting baginya. Karena, itu adalah sebuah doa. Takeru merasakan matanya terbasahi oleh air, namun ia mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia harus tetap tegar dan membuktikan jika ia dapat kembali. Ia tersenyum dan berbalik menatap ibunya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali.." Takeru mundur selangkah, memberikan senyuman terakhir pada ibunya, dan berlalu dengan membiarkan pintu terbuka. Sang ibu, Natsuko Takaishi.. ia tak dapat menahan tangis saat itu juga. Ia kemudian beranjak melangkah keluar, dan melihat Takeru sudah tak berada disana. Ia tak akan melihatnya untuk beberapa waktu, kemudian ia kembali masuk sambil perlahan menutup pintu.

Sesaat kemudian, ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan duduk ditengah kesendirian. Tak sengaja, ia melihat album foto yang terdapat dibawah meja. Ia mengambilnya, dan kemudian membuka halaman pertama. Ia menemukan beberapa lembar foto tertera rapi, dimana foto tersebut adalah keluarganya ketika mereka belum berpisah. Ia berdampingan dengan Hiroaki Ishida, yang kini adalah mantan suaminya. Ia juga menemukan foto Takeru ketika ia masih balita, dan Yamato berada disana bermain bersamanya. Perasaanya sangat tersentuh dengan hal itu, ia membalik halaman demi halaman. Natsuko melihat perkembangan anak-anaknya, di salah satu foto ia menemukan saat pertama kali Yamato masuk SMP. Di halaman selanjutnya, ia melihat foto Takeru sedang berdampingan dengan seorang gadis manis yang tentu ia kenal adalah sahabat baik Takeru sejak berumur delapan tahun. Bahkan tak hanya satu, ia menemukan beberapa yang lainnya pada lembar selanjutnya. Ia mendapati jika mereka dapat menjadi satu pasangan yang kuat, dan ia berharap ketika pada waktunya Takeru memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Halaman demi halaman dibaliknya, pada halaman terakhir ia melihat sepucuk surat yang sepertinya ditujukan padanya. Ketika ia mengambil surat itu, ia membaca di bagian depan tertulis _"Untuk Ibu Tercinta"_. Natsuko tertegun, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ada surat seperti ini di halaman belakang sebuah album foto. Ia kemudian membuka surat tersebut, dan mendapati sebuah kertas. Ia kemudian membacanya perlahan.

"_Untuk Ibuku tercinta,_

_Hai Ibu, apa kabarmu? Aku harap baik-baik saja. Maaf jika aku keras kepala dan harus pergi meninggalkanmu ke dunia digital. Namun aku tak memiliki pilihan lain, karena selain melindungi dunia aku memiliki seorang yang kucinta dan harus kulindungi. Kalau ibu ingin mengetahuinya, aku akan menceritakannya ketika aku kembali. Oh ya, aku menulis surat ini khusus untukmu. Jika saja ibu merasa kehilanganku, ibu dapat membaca surat dariku ini. Mungkin ini tak setara dengan tidak hadirnya aku disana, namun jangan khawatir.. Aku disini akan selalu mengingatmu, ibu adalah orang terbaik dalam seumur hidupku. Aku pun ingin meminta maaf jika aku pernah bersikap tidak baik, namun aku akan selalu mencoba yang terbaik untuk ibu. Bersama surat ini juga, aku memiliki foto kita bersama saat berada ditaman beberapa tahun ingat? Onii-chan lah yang mengambil foto itu, dan mungkin aku harus berterimakasih padanya. Karena aku kira, foto itu adalah yang terbagus. Baiklah, sekian surat dariku. Aku akan merindukanmu._

_Sampai bertemu kembali, ibu._

_Takeru."_

Natsuko tak dapat menahan air matanya jatuh membasahi kertas tersebut, dan ia mengambil lagi surat yang baru ia temukan tadi. Ia menemukan satu lagi foto didalamnya, seperti kembali pada masa lalu. Ia mendapati dirinya dan Takeru yang masih duduk di kelas dua SD didalam satu foto tersenyum bahagia.

"Takeru..." ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan, dan merundukkan kepala. Sesaat, ia merasakan pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ia mencoba untuk menidurkan dirinya di sofa perlahan, dan kemudian.. tak terasa jika matanya telah terpejam.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartement. Dua sampai tiga kali, namun ia tak dapat tersadar untuk membukanya. Seseorang yang mengetuk tadi, terlihat memutar knop pintu perlahan. Pintu itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan membawa tas yang cukup besar. Pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Yamato.

Sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu, Yamato sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan apartement dengan lampu menyala. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk, dan menemukan seseorang tengah tertidur di sofa. Ia menatap seorang wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya. Pandangan Yamato kemudian teralihkan pada album foto yang terbuka di meja. Saat ia memfokuskan pandangan, ia melihat satu foto yang sangat dikenalinya. Itu adalah foto Takeru dengan ibunya, tidak lain.. adalah foto yang diambilnya beberapa tahun lalu.

Yamato melihat ibunya yang tertidur, ia beranjak ke kamar dan mengambil selimut. Perlahan Yamato memakaikan selimut itu pada ibunya. Muncul pertanyaan dalam benak Yamato, ia tak mengerti mengapa ibunya berada diruangan tengah. Namun, sesaat ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Yamato beranjak menuju kamar Takeru dan membukanya perlahan, ia menemukan ruangan itu telah kosong.

"Takeru.." ia sedikit merasa kecewa, karena sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat untuk menemui adiknya. Yamato menghembuskan napas, dan kemudian menaruh tasnya itu perlahan. Yamato membuka isi tasnya, dan mengeluarkan satu kotak kue yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada Takeru. Ia menaruhnya di meja, dan kemudian membuka kotak itu. Kue coklat dengan hiasan crest harapan diatasnya, dan bertuliskan "_Selamat Berjuang, Takeru"._ Walaupun usahanya sedikit sia-sia, namun Yamato tetap mendukung sepenuhnya untuk keberhasilan adik satu-satunya itu. Ia kemudian menutup kembali kotak kue, dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang lain. Ia merenungkan apa saja yang pernah terjadi padanya dan Takeru. Ingatannya membawanya saat Yamato masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SD, masih sangat jelas di benaknya saat itu Takeru sedang bermain di halaman dan ia bermain harmonika selagi menjaganya. Ketika ia sedang melantunkan nada yang ia favoritkan, Yamato mendengar suara adik kecilnya itu menangis dari sisi lain halaman. Ia tak menyadari jika Takeru sudah tak berada di sisinya saat itu, maka ia meninggalkan harmonikanya dan kemudian berlari menuju dimana suara Takeru terdengar. Kemudian ia menemukan Takeru menangis dihadapan rumah-rumahannya. Yamato membantu adiknya itu kembali berdiri, saat yang tak pernah Yamato kira, adalah tangisnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan berganti senyum manis. Ia tak dapat melupakannya, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi diantaranya dan Takeru.

Yamato melepaskan jaketnya, dan kemudian menggunakannya sebagai selimut. Untuk kejutan adiknya, ia tidak tidur malam itu. Namun kini semua telah terjadi, adiknya kini telah didalam perjalanan menuju takdir yang telah menantinya. Yamato hanya dapat berharap yang terbaik, dan selalu percaya akan keselamatannya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dan perlahan memejamkan mata.

Oedo Line, Shinjuku

03:12

Takeru sedang ditengah perjalanannya menuju Hikarigaoka, ia bersama Patamon menggunakan kereta kesana. Sesekali Takeru melihat jam yang berada di digivicenya, tak lama lagi ia akan sampai. Ia telah memperhitungkan waktu yang akan dibutuhkannya untuk sampai ke Hikarigaoka sebelum fajar terbit. Terdengar dengkuran Patamon yang tertidur di pangkuan Takeru, karena perjalanan itu memakan waktu satu jam lebih. Sejujurnya, Takeru juga merasakan kantuk. Pendingin udara seakan menghipnotisnya untuk terpejam. Kereta itu terus melaju di jalurnya membelah langit malam.

Takeru memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga, namun ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu. Maka ia hanya memejamkan matanya, namun masih dapat merasakan gerak roda kereta pada relnya. Ia hanya kemudian berpikir tentang anak-anak terpilih lainnya. Diantara yang telah ia ketahui, ia sedikit bertanya-tanya apa reaksi dari yang lain. Mungkin reaksi Sora akan berbeda dengan reaksi Taichi, begitu juga dengan Miyako yang mungkin akan lebih gempar dibanding lainnya.

"_Stasiun Hikarigaoka, Stasiun Hikarigaoka..."_ dengung suara di telinga Takeru.

Tidak terasa, kereta yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti di stasiun Hikarigaoka, dimana ini akan menjadi tempat perginya menuju dunia digital. Takeru beranjak melangkah keluar kereta sembari memeluk Patamon yang tertidur. Disaat ia mencari pintu keluar, Takeru merasakan ada yang mengamatinya. Ketika ia berbalik, Takeru tak menemukan siapapun yang melihat kearahnya. Namun, ia sepertinya sangat yakin. Terlepas dari itu, Takeru kemudian berjalan mengikuti arah untuk keluar dari stasiun. Disaat ia melangkah menaiki tangga, ia mengingat sesuatu. Ini adalah tempat dimana ia dan anak-anak terpilih lainnya pulang dengan kereta setelah pertarungan dengan Mammon. Jika dapat dikatakan, itu adalah insiden kedua Hikarigaoka.

Dengan jaket tebalnya, Takeru berjalan menembus angin malam yang masih terasa dingin olehnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana apartementnya berada sebelum pindah ke Odaiba. Takeru sedikit mengingat jika tempat itu tidak jauh dari stasiun, karena dulu ia pernah sesekali melewati jalan itu. Dalam setengah perjalanannya, Takeru kembali merasakan ada yang mengamatinya. Namun ia tak menemui siapapun kecuali kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu-lalang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya, dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tak lama, Takeru dapat melihat gedung apartement lama tempat ia tinggal dulu. Bangunan itu masih terlihat lama sejak terakhir kali ia kesini, hanya saja catnya berbeda. Takeru melihat sepanjang jalan itu tidak ada satupun kendaraan melintas. Untuk Takeru, ada kenangan berbekas di benaknya. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan malam dimana ia terbangun karena mendengar suara ledakan diluar. Ketika ia dan kakaknya melihat dari balkon, Takeru melihat dinosaurus besar sedang bertarung dengan seekor burung raksasa. Hal lain yang mengalihkan perhatiannya yaitu, ada dua orang anak yang berada di sisi jalan tempat pertarungan itu berlangsung. Salah satunya adalah seorang anak dengan _goggle_ yang dikalungkan. Takeru terus menatap keduanya, sampai ia melihat anak yang satunya meniup-niup pluit itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Ia mengetahui anak itu adalah Hikari ketika mereka berkenalan pertama kali, saat itu Takeru menyadari pluit yang berada pada seorang gadis itu adalah pluit yang pernah dilihatnya.

* * *

Takeru menghembuskan napas, dan kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga jembatan. Ia terus menyusuri jalan yang menjembatani ruas jalan Hikarigaoka sampai pada ditengahnya. Ia menunggu, dan menunggu. Berharap jika dunia digital dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sebelum ia sampai disana. Patamon yang berada di besi pembatas jembatan, ia kembali meringkuk. Disaat ia sedang menatap langit yang dihiasi bintang, Takeru mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menaiki jembatan. Ia melihat ke sisi tempat dimana ia datang, menunggu ketika akhirnya langkah kaki itu mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Disana berdiri, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut sebahu, memakai topi _fisherman _miliknya, mata yang berwarna coklat bening, dan mengenakan jaket berwarna pink. Takeru sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah, Hikari Yagami. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Hikari akan berada disana saat itu.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Takeru-kun.."

Gadis itu tersenyum hangat padanya, dan kemudian berjalan mendekat. Sesaat kemudian ia berada dihadapannya, seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membuatnya harus sedikit mendongak keatas. Hikari menatapnya lekat, ia memandang sepasang mata berwarna biru itu. Ia berada sedekat itu dengan Takeru, hanya berdua dengannya, tanpa seorang pun lagi berada disana.

"Mengapa kau berada disini?" Takeru bertanya dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Aku.." wajah Hikari memerah seketika. "... karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Takeru tak dapat berucap apapun, ia tak menyangka jika Hikari akan pergi menuju Hikarigaoka hanya untuk bertemu dirinya. Kemudian ia memandang Hikari yang teramat manis baginya, tanpa sadar tangannya berada tidak jauh dari wajah Hikari. Takeru yang baru saja menyadarinya, mukanya berubah merah dan menurunkan tangannya. Namun sebelum akhirnya Takeru dapat menarik tangannya kembali, Hikari mendapatkannya dan menggenggam telapak tangan sahabatnya itu.

"_There's no need a lie between us, Takeru-kun.."_ ujar Hikari dengan senyum khasnya.

Takeru tertegun, ia merasakan hatinya berdegup kencang. Seorang gadis yang ia cintai kini berada dihadapannya, dengan sebuah senyum tulus abadi. Takeru mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya, perlahan. Kini, ia yang berbalik menggenggam tangan Hikari. Ia merasakan kehalusan daripada tangan itu. Ia mendekatkan dirinya, dan menatap lekat Hikari.

"Hikari-chan.._"_ ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan Hikari seraya ia mengatur napasnya.

"Apa yang telah kita lalui bersama, seakan meyakinkanku tentang suatu hal. Bahkan, seiring berjalannya waktu.. aku telah melihatmu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Saat ini, mungkin adalah suatu hal yang telah kunantikan.."

"Aku.." Takeru berhenti sejenak. "Aku mencintaimu, Hikari-chan!"

Pada akhirnya, Takeru menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan didalam dirinya. Tepat disini, dimana mereka menjadi anak-anak terpilih. Ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang meledak-ledak, perasaannya tercampur antara bahagia, gugup, dan tenang namun dirinya cukup gelisah menjadi satu.

Hikari telah mendengar hal yang selama ini ia nantikan. Ia sangat bahagia, Hikari telah mengetahui bahwa Takeru memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Perlahan, ia meraih tangan Takeru yang lain dan menggenggamnya erat. Hikari tertawa kecil.

"Kau adalah harapan dalam cahayaku, dan aku akan menjaganya.." Hikari kembali menatap Takeru.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Takeru-kun.."

Seketika, Hikari langsung memeluknya erat. Ia telah memiliki seseorang yang ia cinta, dan kini seseorang itu juga mencintainya. Ia merasakan dirinya pun dipeluk oleh Takeru. Udara dingin malam itu tak dapat mengalahkan kehangatan cinta mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Hikari melepaskan dirinya. Ia tersenyum pada Takeru dan juga sebaliknya.

Tanpa sadar, mereka ternyata telah membangunkan Patamon. Makhluk kecil bersayap itu sedikit tak percaya, ia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang ia kenal baik berada disana bersama partnernya. Patamon melihat jarak keduanya sangatlah berdekatan, maka sebelum salah satunya menyadari, Patamon berdehem untuk 'mengusili' mereka.

"Uhm.." suara Patamon yang berhasil membuat Takeru sedikit kaget.

Ketika Takeru berbalik, Patamon memandangnya dengan senyum geli. Ia pun bergantian memandang pada Takeru dan Hikari.

"Patamon.." gumam Hikari.

"Kau lebih cocok memakainya ketimbang Takeru." Patamon menyinggung soal topi _fisherman_ milik Takeru yang masih dipakai Hikari sampai saat itu.

"Ah?" Hikari mendongak keatas, "Aku lupa mengembalikannya, ini topimu.. Takeru-kun.." ujar Hikari sambil menyerahkannya kembali pada Takeru.

Takeru menerimanya, namun ia tak memakai topi itu namun memakaikannya kembali pada Hikari. Ia memberikan senyum hangatnya, seraya Hikari terlihat bingung.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga ini, sampai aku kembali.." gumam Takeru seraya kali ini mengelus wajahnya.

"Takeru-kun.." pandangan mata Hikari meluas, "Tentu! Aku akan menjaganya!"

Tiba-tiba, digivice didalam kantung Takeru berbunyi. Ketika ia mengeluarkannya dari kantung, digivice hijaunya mengeluarkan cahaya yang amat terang. Seketika, cahaya itu terpancar ke langit. Takeru, Hikari, dan Patamon menatap langit dimana cahaya itu berakhir. Seakan langit seperti terbelah, sinar itu membentuk seperti sebuah portal. Hikari menatap cahaya itu, dan ia teringat sesuatu. 4 tahun lalu, ia pernah melihat hal yang sama ketika kakaknya harus kembali menuju dunia digital ketika baru saja pulang. Pada saat itu, ia tak ingin kakaknya pergi. Hal itu kini terjadi lagi padanya, ia tak ingin Takeru pergi saat itu.

"Hikari-chan, sepertinya ini saatnya.." Takeru berbalik membelakanginya. Ketika Patamon membuka sayapnya, ia memberikan anggukan. Waktunya di dunia nyata kini telah habis, dan ia harus pergi menuju dunia digital untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Saat Takeru akan mengangkat digivicenya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya dibalik oleh Hikari. Ia kembali menghadapnya. Hikari berjinjit, dan seketika ia mencium Takeru. Sontak saja, Takeru terkejut dengan apa yang Hikari lakukan. Namun, ia mengerti tentang perasaan Hikari. Ia pun tak ingin kehilangannya. Maka, Takeru pun juga menciumnya cukup lama.

Hikari melepaskannya, dan sekali lagi memeluk Takeru. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, maka saat itu dihadapannya mengalirlah air mata kesedihan Hikari yang teramat dalam.

"Takeru-kun.." Hikari menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Aku akan pastikan untuk kembali, Hikari-chan.." Takeru melukiskan senyumnya seraya ia mengarahkan digivice keudara.

Perlahan ia merasakan dirinya melayang. Genggaman Hikari masih tetap erat bersama tangannya. Kemudian, tangan Hikari kini hanya dapat berpegangan pada sebagian kecilnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Hikari.." kata-kata terakhirnya itu, memisahkan genggaman tangan mereka sekaligus memisahkan mereka untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan. Hikari menatap seseorang yang dicintainya itu, kini telah menuju takdirnya di dunia digital. Senyum tercerah paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya, adalah hal terakhir dari Takeru.

Ia melepas topi milik Takeru, dan memeluknya.

"_Aku akan menunggumu.."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
**Author's note: Hikari POV

**Chapter 9**

Pagi hari yang cerah terhampar luas di jendela kamarku, aku sangat tidak bersemangat walaupun cuaca diluar sangat indah. Mungkin, jika Takeru masih berada disini aku akan mengajaknya bermain ke taman di hari cerah seperti ini. Namun sayang sekali, ia telah pergi ke dunia digital. Waktu sangat cepat berlalu, bukan begitu? Namun setidaknya, aku telah menyatakan perasaanku padanya begitu juga ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku. Aku katakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku adalah gadis yang beruntung, aku sangat senang ketika mengetahuinya. Sedikit lucu, kalau kami memiliki perasaan yang sama namun kenapa tak pernah salah satupun dari kami yang mengatakannya? Sepertinya aku telah melupakan alasan utama, karena aku tak mengetahui isi hati Takeru. Sekarang, segalanya telah berbeda. Aku dan dirinya tetaplah sahabat, dan kami akan terus melangkah. Akupun masih merasakan manisnya kecupan Takeru di bibirku, rasa itu seperti tak ada yang dapat menggantikannya. Dapat dikatakan, _first kiss_ ku adalah pengalaman yang sangat berarti. Aku tak akan pernah dapat melupakannya. Hari itu aku terduduk di dalam kamar, bahkan sampai dirumah tadi aku belum mengisi perutku dengan apapun. Walaupun aku tak merasakan lapar, namun melewatkan waktu sarapan adalah hal yang tidak baik. Aku mencoba berdiri, namun entah kenapa diriku sangat lemas. Namun aku harus tetap bertahan, karena seorang anak terpilih tak seharusnya menjadi lemah. Aku melangkah keluar kamar, dan menghampiri meja makan. Disana masih tersisa beberapa lembar roti tawar dan selai, sepertinya kakakku sengaja membiarkan beberapa untukku. Aku mengambil satu potong roti, dan mengoleskan selai cokelat ke atasnya. Perlahan namun pasti, aku menikmati bagaimana selai itu menutupi seluruh bagian roti yang kuoleskan. Namun, aku sepertinya mengingat sesuatu tentang ini. Namun ini sudah cukup lama, aku mengingat kalau Takeru sangat menyukai roti bakar dengan selai cokelat. Masa kecil kami dihiasi dengan banyak hal menyenangkan, diantaranya menjadi anak-anak terpilih. Aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, namun ternyata aku tak hanya sendiri. Semenjak aku pergi ke dunia digital, entah mengapa aku merasakan kalau Takeru dan aku adalah pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, namun hanya saja.. apakah sebuah kebetulan kami memiliki digimon malaikat Angemon dan Angewomon? Jika itu tak dapat membuktikannya, baiklah. Crest Harapan dan Cahaya, mereka adalah satu-satunya yang dapat sesuai satu sama lain. Dengan artian lain, aku tidak berpikir itu adalah suatu kebetulan.

Perlahan aku mulai menggigit tepi dari roti yang telah kuberi selai. Aku tidak mengerti, selai cokelat seharusnya terasa manis. Namun perasaanku melawannya, hampir segalanya kini terasa pahit. Aku menaruh kembali roti itu, dan meneguk segelas air. Aku merasakan air mineral itu mengalir dalam tubuhku, paling tidak aku masih dapat melihat dunia. Tidak peduli itu hanya berwarna abu-abu kelam. Aku menyatukan dagu dengan lenganku yang disilangkan diatas meja, aku merenung. Bahkan sudah cukup lama aku seperti ini. Padahal, belum satu hari dari kepergian Takeru dan aku sudah kembali merindukannya. Disaat aku sedang menatap lurus, aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Ketika aku melihatnya, ternyata itu adalah Onii-chan.

"Hikari, _daijoubu ka?_" tanya kakakku. Disaat-saat seperti ini, untuk mengeluarkan suara sepertinya cukup sulit. Maka aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Kakakku kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelahku, perlahan ia meraih pergelangan tanganku. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya, dan ketika aku menatap wajah kakakku. Ia tersenyum.

"Onii-chan?"

Aku tidak mengerti, namun sepertinya kakakku mencoba untuk memberiku semangat. Ia memang seperti itu, tak akan berhenti sampai aku kembali ceria. Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang didepan menekan bel. Kakakku kemudian beranjak untuk membukanya, aku menatap keluar dan menemukan seseorang yang kukenal baik. Seseorang dengan kacamata milik kakakku, ia adalah Daisuke. Aku bertanya-tanya ada apa dirinya datang kesini, karena jarang sekali ia mengunjungiku atau Onii-chan. Sekilas, ia seperti sedang mengobrol dengan kakakku.

"Senpai, dengarkan aku dulu.." ujar Daisuke.

"Baiklah, Daisuke. Aku mendengarkan." suara kakakku terdengar sampai tempat dimana aku duduk. Sementara, aku tak memperdulikan mereka. Karena akupun memiliki masalah tersendiri, dimana cukup sulit bagiku untuk menghadapinya. Saat itu juga, Onii-chan kembali menghampiriku dan berkata Daisuke ingin bertemu denganku. Sedikit terkejut, namun tak ada salahnya jika seorang teman ingin berkunjung bukan? Maka aku beranjak perlahan menuju pintu. Disana, Daisuke tengah menungguku dan memperlihatkan raut muka khawatir ketika melihatku. Apa mungkin aku semurung itu?

"Daisuke-kun?" aku mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Hikari-chan, aku.." Daisuke terlihat sedikit ragu dan sesekali melihat kearah kakakku. "Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan denganmu." gumamnya.

"Tentu, Daisuke-kun. Katakanlah.." terkadang, aku harus menjadi seseorang yang mendengarkan cerita atau sekedar ia curhat padaku. Entah itu karena ia lupa belajar semalam, atau sekali lagi ketika aku berada didekat Takeru.

"Namun, aku tak bisa bercerita disini." Daisuke berhenti sejenak, ia menelan ludah. "Ikutlah denganku."

* * *

Entah mengapa, aku sedikit kesal pada Daisuke. Tidak kah ia dapat melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini dan ia mengajakku untuk pergi keluar? Sungguh, bahkan aku sekarang mengerti mengapa kakakku adalah seorang yang over-protektif. Namun ketika aku menatap pada Onii-chan, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku tertegun, tak biasanya Onii-chan memberikanku izin semudah ini. Daisuke tersenyum dan meraih pergelangan tanganku. "Ayo, Hikari-chan.." ia menarik tanganku dengan semangat, tak sebanding dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku. "Jangan pulang terlambat, Hikari." kakakku melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke ruangan. Hari itu, aku mengikuti Daisuke kemanapun ia melangkah. Sesekali ia mengajakku berbicara tentang suatu hal, namun aku merespon tidak lebih dari anggukan kepala.

"Hikari-chan, kau tidak harus murung seperti ini.." ujarnya sambil melangkah di sisiku.

Aku menatapnya, terlihat jelas jika Daisuke khawatir padaku. Aku seharusnya senang memiliki teman yang perhatian seperti dirinya, namun entah mengapa aku tak bisa. Kehilangan adalah kehilangan, aku tak dapat melawan sendiri ketakutanku atas kehilangan seseorang. Memikirkan tentang hal ini, secara tak sadar aku merasakan linangan air mata.

"Hikari-chan.." gumamnya.

Suara Daisuke membuatku tersadar, segera aku menghapus air mata dan tersenyum padanya. Aku tak dapat seperti ini, bahkan Takeru akan kecewa padaku. Aku harus melawannya, bagaimanapun atau sesulit apapun itu. Aku pernah menghadapi kegelapan, aku tak mungkin menyerah hanya karena kesedihanku tentang kehilangan.

"Daisuke-kun, kau tadi berkata ingin bercerita padaku.." aku mengubah arah pembicaraan kami.

Ia terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian melihat ke sisi lain jalan. Kebetulan disana terdapat suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti cafe. Aku tidak tau mengapa, namun aku merasakan jika Daisuke akan menarik ku ke tempat itu. Walaupun sebelumnya ia sempat merogoh saku terlebih dahulu, namun benar saja ia kemudian menggenggam lagi pergelangan tanganku dan mengajak kesana.

"_Chotto,_ Daisuke-kun." aku menghentikannya sebelum kami dapat masuk ke dalam cafe. Ia melihatku heran, "Aku tak membawa uang sepeserpun." ujarku.

"_Daijoubu_, aku akan membayar semuanya." Daisuke tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, ini adalah suatu keajaiban ketika Daisuke dengan semangatnya berkata ia akan membayar untuk semua yang akan kami pesan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya, percayalah.

Sesaat kemudian, kami sudah duduk dan menunggu pesanan kami di suatu meja. Daisuke sendiri memilih untuk didekat jendela, aku merasakan tiupan angin kecil mengenai wajahku. Setidaknya suasana ini telah membawaku sedikit lebih tenang, walaupun keheningan terjadi diantara kami. Sesekali Daisuke memperhatikanku, dan kemudian melihat lagi keluar jendela. Ia melakukan itu sampai lebih dari lima kali, dan seseorang menghampiri kami dengan nampan. Ia menaruh secangkir _coffe latte _dihadapanku, dan satu lagi pada Daisuke. Pelayan itu terlihat ramah, ia tersenyum sambil membungkuk dan kemudian berlalu.

"Hikari-chan.." suara Daisuke kini memecah keheningan. "Aku minta maaf soal kepergian Takeru menuju dunia digital, berat untukmu bukan?" tak kuduga jika ia akan langsung mengatakan tepat menuju apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Jikalau pun aku memiliki waktu senggang bersamanya lagi suatu waktu, aku akan mengajarinya berbasa-basi. Namun untuk sekarang, paling tidak ia sudah menyinggungnya.

"Begitulah, kau tau.." Aku sempat mengalihkan perhatianku sampai akhirnya aku kembali menatap Daisuke, ia sudah tidak lagi meletakkan tangannya di posisi semula melainkan menggenggam cangkir _coffe latte_ itu dan meneguknya seperti ia meminum jus jeruk. Karena bagaimanapun secangkir _coffe latte_ panas bukanlah untuk diminum seperti itu. Aku menatap kesal padanya, dan mengambil sendok teh yang berada di meja.

"Daisuke-kun!" aku berteriak padanya seraya mengembalikan cangkir itu pada tempatnya, aku melihat sudah satu per tiga habis. "Bukan seperti itu caranya, kau ini." aku mengambil sesendok kecil, dan kemudian mendekatkannya pada mulut Daisuke. Jika kau melihatnya, maka aku seperti sedang menyuapinya.

Namun, hal itu ternyata telah membawa malapetaka bagiku. Tanpa kusadari, seseorang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya kupermasalahkan, seseorang itu adalah Sora. Ia tersenyum padaku, dan kemudian melambai. Hal terburuknya, ia tengah melangkah mendekat. Karena bagaimanapun kelihatannya, aku terlihat seperti berkencan dengan Daisuke.

"Wah, wah. Aku tidak percaya jika menemukan kalian disini." Sora tertawa kecil, sejak dulu ia memang sangat ramah. Kami menyadari kehadiran Sora, dan menyapanya. "Sora-san? A-apa yang kau lakukan di-disini?" aku sedikit terbata-bata karena bahkan aku tak dapat menarik kembali tanganku. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat aku dan Daisuke. "Aku terbiasa kesini." gumamnya.

"Nah, nikmatilah kencan kalian." Sora berlalu, dan aku kemudian berpandangan pada Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun.." gumamku dan tersenyum kesal padanya. "Apa kau, ingin pulang bersamaku?"

Daisuke terdengar tertawa ketakutan, dan kemudian ia menunjukkanku dua tiket. Aku sempat tertegun dengan itu, sesuatu yang digenggam Daisuke adalah hal yang aku dan Takeru rencanakan sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat panggilan menuju dunia digital. Setidaknya, ia berhasil mengalihkan emosiku.

* * *

Digital World

Sementara itu di sisi lain dunia, Takeru sedang duduk menikmati alam dunia digital. Ia dan Patamon sedang berjalan di suatu padang rumput indah nan luas, mereka merasakan sinar matahari yang menyegarkan. Ditambah dengan melewati pohon-pohon rindang, Takeru tak merasakan jika ada yang salah pada dunia itu. Bahkan, ia seperti kembali pada zaman kejayaan anak-anak terpilih. Dengan Patamon berada di kepalanya, ia terus saja menyusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi hamparan rumput hijau.

"Patamon, kemana kita selanjutnya?" Takeru menatap pada digivice hijau miliknya itu, ia tak memiliki petunjuk apapun. Bahkan sampai berada di dunia digital pun, ia masih tak memiliki apapun untuk dilakukan. Seakan percuma bertanya pada digimonnya, Patamon pun hanya menggerakan kepalanya tanda tidak tau.

Takeru menghembuskan napas seraya ia melanjutkan langkahnya, "Inikah dunia digital tanpa yang lain?" keluhnya. Patamon tertawa kecil, ini memang perjalanan pertamanya menuju dunia digital seorang diri. Karena sekalipun mereka pergi ke dunia digital tanpa anak terpilih lainnya, saat itu karena Hikari sedang terjebak di laut kegelapan. Patamon yang sejak tadi berada diatas sana, kini membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang ke hadapan Takeru. "Jangan menyerah, Takeru!" seru Patamon sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka tertawa bersama selagi mengarungi dunia digital yang luas.

Langkah demi langkah Takeru jalani dengan semangat, ia bersama Patamon merasakan kekuatan yang teramat besar. Bahkan ia sempat melupakan apa alasan sebenarnya ia berada disana, namun itu tak lama sampai muncul sebuah batu mengingatkan Takeru akan tugasnya. Ia sangat mengingat kalau batu itu adalah semacam benda aneh yang pernah mengirim pesan dari Gennai secara virtual.

"Patamon, itu.." Takeru menunjuknya dan kemudian mendekati benda tersebut. Keluarlah cahaya menjulang ke langit berasal dari batu yang ada dihadapannya, juga.. Gennai. Kali ini yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh tegap dan memakai jubah putih. Takeru tak pernah melihat lagi sosok Gennai yang dulu sejak saat itu.

"_Selamat datang, Takeru.."_ Gennai menyapa anak terpilih harapan itu dengan ramah, begitupun Takeru. Ia membalas sambutan seorang pemuda yang telah memanggilnya itu dengan senyuman. Bahkan tak ada rasa keberatan di hatinya untuk melanjutkan langkah di alam dunia tempat Takeru memiliki masa kecilnya yang indah ini. Dimulailah perbincangan ditengah mereka, seperti halnya menemukan kawan lama.

"_Uhm, Takeru. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja nanti, aku minta kau untuk pergi ke rumahku sekarang."_ ujar Gennai pada laki-laki rambut pirang dihadapannya, walaupun ia tak melihatnya langsung namun itu bukan masalah. Tanpa keraguan di wajahnya, Takeru mengangguk.

* * *

Terputuslah sambungan dengan Gennai, kini yang harus dilakukannya adalah kembali mencari rumah di dasar danau itu. Walaupun sedikit aneh, namun hal nyata itu telah dialaminya saat berumur delapan tahun. Ketika itu Takeru masih mengingat seberapa kagumnya ia dengan ikan-ikan yang berenang mengelilingi halaman rumah Gennai. Bahkan mungkin, saat ini pun ia masih ingin kembali melihat ikan-ikan itu.

Takeru menginjakkan langkahnya dengan pasti mengikuti arah yang telah ia ketahui, cahaya yang menjulang ke langit adalah petunjuknya menuju rumah Gennai. Ia seperti kembali ke usianya dulu, namun kali ini tanpa kakaknya Yamato. Ia mungkin akan menangis saat itu juga kalau kini adalah petualangan pertama mereka, ia pun pernah diceritakan oleh Yamato seberapa sulit menghiburnya ketika Takeru mulai menangis. Kadang itu membuatnya ingin tertawa, dan juga sekilas mengingat kenangan masa lalu mereka.

"Takeruu.. bukankah akan lebih cepat jika aku ber-_armor shinka_?" Patamon merunduk dan menatap Takeru dari atas kepalanya. Hal lain yang disukai Patamon tentang berada diatas sana adalah, selain nyaman ia dapat melihat Takeru dengan wajah terbalik.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahan duniamu, Patamon. Sudah lama sejak kita tak kesini lagi bukan? Namun jika kau ingin melakukannya, aku pun tak memaksa." Takeru merogoh digivice pada celana selutut hijaunya itu.

"Tak usah, Takeru. Sebenarnya aku juga menikmati ini.." gumam Patamon dengan ceria. Ia mendengungkan nada-nada yang sering didengarnya ketika Takeru sedang memutar musik di kamar. Bahkan ia sempat menghafal beberapa lirik dari lagu yang paling sering diputar. Alunan musik yang halus itu selalu membuat Patamon tak ingin meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berada. Mendengar hal itu, Takeru menyanyikannya bersama dengan Pat amon. _"Bokura no Dejitaru Waarudo.."_ ia mengingat lagu ini adalah lagu rekaman dari semua anak-anak terpilih. Ketika itu mereka berencana merayakan kepulangan mereka ke dunia nyata sekaligus dunia yang telah sekali lagi diselamatkan.

"Takeruu.." Patamon tiba-tiba berhenti dan memanggilnya.

"Hm? Ada apa teman?" tanya Takeru sambil mendongak keatas. Namun Patamon tidak kunjung kembali bersuara, ia hanya menatap Takeru dengan raut muka kebingungan. Namun rasa penasaran Patamon melebihi ketidakyakinannya dalam bertanya.

"Takeru, bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mencium Hikari?" dengan polosnya Digimon berbentuk hamster bersayap itu bertanya. Spontan, ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah Takeru yang kian memerah.

"Uhmm, rasanya sangat lembut, manis, lebih manis dari _ice cream _manapun, dan tentu perasaan hatimu berubah seakan-akan tak ada lagi apapun di dunia kecuali kau dan seseorang yang kau cinta." tutur seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang tengah ia hinggapi kepalanya itu.

Tak terasa canda gurau mereka telah mengantarkannya ke danau dimana rumah Gennai berada, dihadapannya terlihat perairan biru yang cukup luas. Takeru menunggu pintu gerbang dibuka untuknya, dan penantiannya berakhir sesaat setelah ia melihat gelombang di danau itu tak setenang awal. Danau itu terbelah dan memperlihatkan tangga menurun menuju halaman rumah seorang penjaga dunia digital.

Ia menuruninya dengan hati-hati karena tangga itu cukup licin, untuk beberapa alasan ia ingin mengatakan pada Gennai untuk memberikan rel pegangan pada anak tangga itu. Diinjaklah rumput hijau yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah Gennai, suasana 5 tahun lalu masih dapat ia rasakan. Aroma yang sama pun masih dapat tercium olehnya.

"Selamat datang, malaikat harapan.." gumam seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang Takeru. Ia berbalik, dan kemudian menemukan Gennai berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Takeru tersenyum senang dan memeluk Gennai saat itu juga. Jika dapat dikatakan, ia dan Gennai sudah layaknya seperti keluarga dekat. "_Arigatou_, Gennai-san."

"Suatu kehormatan memilikimu disini, Takeru. Ayo, apakah kau ingin istirahat sebentar?" ajak Gennai mengantarnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan ruangan itu masih tetap sama sejak terakhir kali Takeru melihatnya. Ketika Gennai menutup pintu, Takeru duduk didekat jendela dan kemudian menyaksikan air di halaman kembali menyatu. Dihadapannya terlihat ikan-ikan yang dibuat oleh Gennai berenang kesana-kemari. "Patamon, lihat!" seru Takeru sambil menunjuk salah satunya.

"Nikmatilah selagi kau bisa.." gumam Gennai dan meletakkan dua gelas teh panas. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Gennai-san." Takeru kemudian beranjak dan duduk dihadapan Gennai, perlahan ia meneguk sedikit demi sedikit minuman yang disediakan untuknya.

"Kau menjawab panggilan ini dengan yakin, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu memutuskannya Takeru?" Gennai memulai pembicaraan ditengah mereka, paling tidak untuk mengisi sore hari sebelum hari itu berakhir dan berganti dengan hari yang baru dimana semua akan berbeda.

Takeru mengangguk. "Aku harus melindungi Hikari.." jawabnya dengan santai namun raut muka yang serius terpancar padanya. Terdengar kata-kata itu telah membuat Gennai tersenyum, bagaimanapun karena _crest_ harapan jatuh ke tangan seorang anak dengan harapan terkuat.

"Hoho, jadi begitu." gumam Gennai singkat, kemudian ia beranjak membuka satu ruangan lain. "Jika kau ingin beristirahat, gunakanlah ruangan ini."

Takeru mengangguk, dan kemudian berterima kasih pada Gennai. Paling tidak, ia memiliki tempat untuk beristirahat malam itu.

* * *

Odaiba, Tokyo - 17:11

Hikari POV

Hari itu sungguh menyenangkan, tidak percaya jika pada akhirnya aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan dikala keresahan hatiku yang belum padam. Aku merasa harus berterimakasih pada Daisuke untuk hari ini, karena bagaimanapun ia telah mengubah kesedihanku menjadi keceriaan. Tidak pernah aku merasa sebaik ini ketika bersama Daisuke, dapat dikatakan ini pertama kalinya. Ia mengajakku menonton film, bermain di arena permainan, bahkan ia mendapatkanku sebuah boneka. Takeru memang benar, seorang teman tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan terpuruk. Namun aku sendiri masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Daisuke tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini.

Disaat berjalan pulang, bersama beberapa _ice_ _cream_ tentunya. Aku memulai berbincang dengan Daisuke, dimulai aku menanyakannya tentang film yang baru saja kami tonton, dan berlanjut dengan beberapa gurau-an lain. Hal ini, memicu-ku untuk bertanya hal tersebut.

"Daisuke-kun.." aku memanggilnya.

Ia tak merespon dengan kata-kata, hanya menatapku. "Daisuke-kun, tak biasanya kau melakukan ini. Ada apa denganmu?" aku tertawa kecil setelah menanyakan hal itu.

Kulihat, Daisuke menelan ludah dan seperti memiliki sesuatu yang tertahan untuk dikatakan. Tak segera menjawab, ia terlihat sangat bingung. Aku tak ingin membuatnya berpikir keras karena ia telah berbuat sebanyak ini , aku akan membantunya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Apapun itu.

"Kau tau, ada banyak alasan yang ingin kuketahui tentang teman-temanku yang bersikap tidak biasa. Salah satunya sepertimu, Daisuke-kun. Katakan saja."

"Sebenarnya, Hikari-chan.." akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, paling tidak aku dapat mendengar suara dari kebimbangannya tadi. Ia mengambil napas panjang, dan kemudian menghembuskannya. "Takeru mengatakan padaku untuk tetap menjagamu selama ia berada di dunia digital. Maka, aku melakukan hal ini supaya kau tidak bersedih karena kepergiannya."

"Be-begitukah?" aku sedikit tak percaya jika Takeru telah berbuat seperti ini, hanya tak ingin aku khawatir tentang kepergiannya menyelamatkan dunia. Aku.. aku sangat senang memiliki seseorang yang kucinta sangat peduli terhadapku, dan.. akupun tak dapat mengecewakannya.

"Hikari-chan, tidakkah aku maupun Takeru selalu ingin melihatmu ceria?" Daisuke tersenyum mengatakannya.

"Kau benar, aku tak dapat selamanya bersedih." ujarku dengan senyum yang kian cerah.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, dan kemudian berpisah di depan apartementku, ia berlari menuju arah yang lain sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Daisuke-kun!" aku berseru padanya, dan juga melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai nanti, Hikari-chaan!" ia pun berkata demikian, tak lama aku melihatnya menghilang di tikungan. Masih sedikit tak percaya jika Daisuke ternyata memiliki sifat yang sangat menyenangkan, walaupun sebenarnya memang seperti itu. Namun kesehariannya yang suka mendekatiku dengan sedikit berlebihan, kadang membuatku sedikit kesal.

Aku berjalan sambil melompat-lompat bahagia, dan menemukan kakakku telah menunggu di depan pintu apartement. Ia tersenyum melihatku yang juga dalam perasaan yang bahagia. Kulihat ia memakai pakaian yang sama hampir setiap harinya, walaupun sedikit bosan namun aku tak pernah berkomentar itu pada kakakku.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Hikari?"

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, Onii-chan." jawabku dan kemudian melepas sepatu. Aku melangkah masuk dan menemui ayahku sedang menonton berita di ruangan tengah. Juga ibuku sedang menyiapkan makan malam, dengan kebahagiaanku yang sekarang ditambah dengan suasana keluargaku yang sangat membuatku nyaman. "Aku pulang.." gumamku. Setelah menyapa kedua orang tuaku, aku beranjak ke kamar untuk bertemu dengan Tailmon. Ah, aku lupa kalau meninggalkannya seharian. Namun sebelum aku melangkah masuk, suara kakakku terdengar memanggilku.

"Ah, Hikari. Ada sesuatu untukmu didalam.." ujarnya dan kemudian bergabung dengan ayah menonton televisi.

"Sesuatu? Untukku?" aku berjalan masuk, dan menutup pintu. Ketika aku menatap ruanganku, disana aku melihat Tailmon yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurku dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Aku mendekatinya, ia kemudian menyadari keberadaanku dan tersenyum dalam artian tak terima. "Tailmon.." aku memeluknya.

"Hai, Hikari. Kudengar kau baru kembali dari bersenang-senang dengan Daisuke?" gumam Tailmon menebak. Aku sudah menduga, Tailmon selalu mengetahui kemana aku pergi sekalipun aku tak mengatakan padanya.

"Yup.." aku tersenyum padanya, dan kemudian mendapati sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Aku menatap sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan ikatan pita berwarna silver berada diatas meja belajarku. "Hei, apa ini?" aku menghampirinya. Perlahan aku mulai menarik tali yang menghiasi kotak tersebut, dan membuka bagian atasnya. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah pesan yang tertera didalamnya.

* * *

Aku membaca perlahan isi dari pesan itu, tertulis..

_Untuk sahabat terbaikku,_

_Hikari Yagami._

_Hai, Hikari-chan. Apa kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Mungkin saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah berada di dunia digital. Namun jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Hikari-chan, maafkan aku jika telah memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku mengerti jika kau sulit untuk menerimanya, namun aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Kau pun masih memiliki Daisuke-kun dan yang lainnya, bukan? Jangan khawatir, Hikari-chan. Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara, dan aku berjanji padamu akan kembali. Ah, dan juga.. Patamon mengatakan salamnya untuk Tailmon. Aku harap akan cepat bertemu lagi denganmu suatu waktu. Oh ya, aku juga memiliki sesuatu untukmu dengan surat ini. Sudah dulu ya, Hikari-chan. Jangan bersedih lagi, okay? _

_Aku akan merindukanmu, _

_Takeru_

Aku selesai membaca sampai pada nama yang tertera di akhir surat itu, kemudian aku mengambil kembali kotak dimana aku menemukan surat ini. Seketika, aku tertegun melihat sesuatu yang tertera pada kotak itu. Benda berwarna putih, dan memiliki tali. Aku sangat mengingatnya, dan.. benda ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Itu adalah pluit yang kumiliki ketika kecil. Perlahan, aku meniup pluit itu dan masih terdengar sama seperti saat dimana aku memilikinya. Namun, bukankah aku memberikan pluit ini pada Tailmon? Ah sudahlah..

Aku membawa pluit itu bersamaku menuju teras apartement, dan disana aku melihat langit sore cerah tak berawan. Aku merasakan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah dengan bintang yang menghiasi malam.

Setidaknya, apa yang kubayangkan telah terwujudkan malam itu..

* * *

Apartement Yagami

20:13

Sudah kuduga malam ini akan menjadi sangat indah dan terang oleh cahaya rembulan. Aku menatap langit di atas sana penuh dengan bintang berkelip. Bahkan aku menginginkan jika malam ini tak berakhir. Seketika, aku teringat Takeru. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya dalam diriku, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"_Takeru, lihatlah. Langit malam ini sungguh indah, bukan? Semoga kau melihat langit yang sama.." _kataku dalam hati.

"_Jagalah dirimu, Takeru-kun.."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 10

Dunia Digital telah memulai pagi harinya, begitu juga dengan Takeru yang baru saja tersadar dari alam mimpi. Ia mendapatkan tidur nyenyak sekaligus mimpi yang telah membawanya menuju semangat juang tinggi untuk dunia digital. Takeru beranjak keluar menemui kesegaran pagi dunia itu, sepertinya udara yang dihirup olehnya tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang biasa dirasakan.

Pagi itu, Takeru kembali dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tengah menunggunya di meja makan. Bukan hanya makan pagi yang telah disediakan Gennai, namun ada sesuatu lain yang mengalihkan perhatian pemuda ber-rambut pirang ini. Digivice hijaunya itu terletak disana dan bersanding dengan sebuah _tag_. Bukan main riangnya perasaan Takeru, benda yang berwarna emas mengkilap dan bertali itu memiliki _Crest of Hope_ terpasang didalamnya. Ini semua terlihat seperti mimpinya menjadi sebuah kenyataan, Takeru tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan melihat kembali _Crest_ miliknya setelah pengorbanan dari anak-anak terpilih untuk pelindung dunia digital.

Saking gembira-nya ia, Takeru langsung beranjak menuju kamar tempat ia tidur semalam dan membangunkan Patamon. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat tentang ini, bagaimanapun juga ini artinya ia dapat mengevolusikan Patamon menuju tingkat sempurna. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat _HolyAngemon_, sesosok digimon malaikat yang memimpin pasukan terdepan dalam barisan cahaya. Iapun yang telah menyelamatkan Takeru dan Hikari dari jatuhnya di kastil _Dark Master_ Piemon.

"Patamon! Hei, Patamon! Bangun!" seru Takeru.

Kelopak mata Patamon perlahan-lahan terbuka, walaupun terlihat sangat berat hanya untuk tersadar. Mungkin sedikit keterlaluan untuknya, berteriak-teriak membangunkan pada pukul tujuh pagi disaat kau tak bersekolah hari itu. Namun rasa senangnya tak dapat dikalahkan oleh rasa kasihan sedikitpun, karena pada dasarnya ia mengetahui Patamon juga akan senang mendengar hal ini. Maka dari itu ia tak ingin Patamon menunggu lebih lama untuk mengetahui ini semua.

"Ada apa.. Takeruu?" tanya Patamon dengan nada tak sadarkan dirinya. Bahkan mungkin jika Takeru meninggalkan dirinya saat itu, Patamon akan kembali terlelap dan akan bangun satu jam kemudian.

"Baru saja aku dari ruang makan, dan aku menemukan _crest_ kita berada disana!" ujar Takeru dengan semangat.

Seperti yang telah ia duga, yang semula matanya terpejam kini Patamon tersadar dengan wajah terkejut dan tak percaya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan segera hinggap di kepala Takeru.

"Aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya!" seru Patamon dengan semangatnya yang kini menyamai Takeru. Tak heran kalau mereka seperti itu, karena mereka adalah pasangan antara anak terpilih dan digimonnya.

* * *

Takeru beranjak dengan riang menuju ruang makan dimana ia terakhir kali melihatnya. Disaat ia menjejakkan kakinya, ternyata Gennai juga berada disana sedang menuang teh.

"_Ohayo_, Gennai-san." gumam Takeru menyapanya.

"Ah kalian, _Ohayo."_ ucap Gennai dan memberikan senyum pada keduanya. Ia mempersilahkan Takeru dan Patamon untuk duduk dan menikmati sarapan yang telah ia siapkan. Walaupun sebenarnya, Takeru merasakan ia sedikit telah merepotkan Gennai.

Keduanya menyantap sarapan dengan lahap, Patamon menghabiskan dua potong roti sedangkan Takeru memilih nasi dan ikan. Pertanyaan kecil muncul di benak Takeru, jika Gennai tinggal sendiri di rumah ini lalu bagaimana bisa makanan yang ia santap rasanya begitu lezat.

"Apakah kalian menikmatinya?" tanya Gennai setelah ia melihat keduanya selesai.

"Tentu saja, _arigatou gozaimasu _̶Gennai-san!" terurai senyum yang cerah dari Patamon dan juga Takeru. Hal ini tentu membuatnya senang.

Sesaat kemudian, pandangan Takeru kembali teralihkan oleh digivice dan juga _crest_-nya yang terletak disana. Ia memandang kedua benda itu cukup lama, begitu juga dengan Patamon. Gennai pun menyadari kalau keduanya tengah memperhatikan digivice dan _crest_ itu.

"Aku kira kau tak menyadarinya." gumam Gennai. Kalimatnya itu ternyata dapat mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, dan mereka terlihat seperti tertangkap basah. Gennai meraih digivice dan _crest_ yang berada di sisi kirinya, dan kemudian kembali menatap keduanya yang tengah duduk tenang.

"Baiklah, Takeru. Maafkan aku jika mengambil ini ketika kau sedang tidur semalam." ujar Gennai dan menunjukkan digivice hijaunya. Takeru pun tak merasakan keberatan, karena sekalipun Gennai mengambilnya tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan dunia.

"Tak apa, Gennai-san. Aku sebetulnya ingin bertanya tentang _crest of hope_-ku, aku pikir benda ini tak dapat kembali lagi." kata Takeru.

Gennai mengangguk setelah mendengar anak terpilih yang kini berada di hadapannya, ia kemudian melepas _crest_ itu dari _tag_-nya. Pandangan Takeru pun tak dapat lepas dari apa yang sedang Gennai lakukan.

"Ada dua _crest_ yang spesial di dunia ini, dan milikmu adalah satunya. Itulah kenapa, pertahanan dunia digital akan tetap aman walaupun crest milikmu kembali menjadi bentuk awal seperti ini." jawab Gennai atas pertanyaan Takeru, hal ini membuatnya kembali teringat saat ia menerima pesan dari Gennai untuk pergi ke dunia digital.

"Apa itu berarti.. crest yang lain adalah, _Crest of Light?_" tanya Takeru dengan antuasias, kini ia telah mengerti alasan dirinya pergi menuju dunia digital seorang diri.

"Tepat, itulah mengapa hanya satu diantara kalian yang dapat pergi." ujar Gennai dan tersenyum pada Takeru. Ia kemudian meletakkan _crest_ berwarna kuning itu sejajar dengan digivice milik Takeru.

"Baiklah, sebelum kau memulai semua ini. Aku ingin kau mengetahui, bahwa musuh kita sekarang bukanlah seperti yang dulu. Jika kau mengetahuinya, kerusakan yang cukup parah telah terjadi pada dunia ini. Maka untuk bertarung dengan caramu terdahulu akan sangat berbahaya, lihatlah." ujar Gennai.

Ia kemudian memasangkan _crest_ _of hope_ itu pada satu slot yang berada pada digivice hijau milik Takeru. Kini _crest_ itu berada didalamnya dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu kembali redup dan akhirnya menghilang. Takeru dan Patamon sempat takjub melihat apa yang terjadi pada digivice miliknya, warna digivice itu kini berubah menjadi kuning keemasan dengan _grip_ yang tetap berwarna hijau.

"Ini milikmu, ambillah." Gennai menyerahkan digivice itu pada Takeru, dan kembali meneguk sedikit teh yang masih tersisa.

"Uhm, Gennai-san. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?" Takeru terlihat sedikit bingung, digivice yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya terlihat sama namun dengan warna yang berbeda. Hanya saja layar digivice itu kini tertera lambang harapan miliknya.

"Takeru, ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang disebut dengan _Matrix Evolution_." gumam Gennai menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia telah menduga jika Takeru akan bertanya tentang hal ini, namun bagaimanapun semua ini akan menjadi pengalaman baru baginya.

* * *

"_Matrix Evolution?_" tanya Takeru, bahkan ia baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Ya, itu adalah suatu proses evolusi dimana partner dan digimon mereka menjadi satu untuk menggapai tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Tentu saja kau membutuhkan kepercayaan pada seorang teman." Gennai mencoba menjelaskan hal itu pada Takeru, namun sepertinya apa yang tergambar pada raut wajah Takeru bahwa ia tak mengerti hal ini. "Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti, baiklah. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mengetahuinya." Gennai berdiri dan kemudian menghilang ke ruangan lain.

Takeru masih saja terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Disamping ia tak mengerti, sulit untuk dipercaya juga untuk seorang manusia dapat menyatu dengan digimon. Sekilas ia berpandangan dengan Patamon, dan kemudian terlintas di benaknya bagaimana jika ia bergabung dan menyatu dengan digimon berbentuk hamster orange bersayap itu. Hal pertama yang ia bayangkan adalah, dirinya dengan kulit yang berubah berwarna orange seperti Patamon dan memiliki sayap pada kepalanya.

"Takeruu, apakah kau percaya hal tadi? Manusia sepertimu dapat bergabung dengan digimon sepertiku? Terdengar sedikit menakutkan." gumam Patamon sambil menatap sahabatnya yang ber-rambut pirang itu.

"Hm, aku sedikit tidak mengerti." Takeru menopang kepalanya pada tangan yang disilangkan diatas meja. Ia terus memperhatikan digivicenya yang kini telah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia kerap memutar balik digivice itu cukup lama.

"Patamon, bagaimana jika kita memikirkan ini sambil berjalan-jalan diluar?" usul Takeru yang masih saja menatap digivice itu. Ia merasakan sedikit penat ketika berdiam diri saja disana, maka iapun beranjak keluar halaman. Ia dan Patamon kembali menginjak alam liar dunia digital, namun mereka tidak khawatir akan apapun menyerang. Setidaknya ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana untuk mencari kesejukan.

* * *

Takeru berjalan melintasi pohon-pohon rindang yang samar-samar terdapat sinar matahari menembus celah diantaranya. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi saat itu, dan kiranya ia akan kembali sebelum panas siang menjadi sangat terik. Ia dan Patamon menyusuri jalan setapak yang layaknya seperti hutan didekat danau dimana rumah Gennai berada. Ia akhirnya menemukan satu batu besar yang cukup untuknya duduk bersantai disana.

"Patamon, apa menurutmu tentang ini?" ujar Takeru memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Entahlah Takeruu, namun tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencoba." Patamon kembali meringkuk di pangkuan Takeru. Mereka berada disana sembari Takeru juga memikirkan apa yang barusan saja Gennai katakan padanya.

"Kepercayaan pada seorang teman.." gumam Takeru.

Disaat ia sedang membayangkan hal itu lebih jauh, Takeru mendengar sesuatu seperti suara sayap yang mendengung sedang mendekat kearah mereka. Ia mencoba untuk diam, dan menajamkan pendengaran. Tidak salah lagi, ia mendengar suara. Takeru berdiri dari tempatnya, dan kemudian memandang kemana arah itu berasal. Kemudian ia melihat tiga, bahkan lima Kuwagamon sedang menuju kearahnya. Takeru berpikir jika itu hanyalah sekumpulan digimon yang sedang berpindah tempat, namun nyatanya berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkan. Para Kuwagamon itu menukik dan hampir saja mendapati Takeru jika ia tak merunduk.

"Takeru! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Patamon yang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Argh!" desah Takeru dan kemudian ia bangkit berdiri.

Tak hanya sampai disana, Kuwagamon itu berbalik arah dan kembali mengejar mereka. Takeru yang menyadari hal tersebut, kemudian membawa Patamon lari ke tempat yang aman. Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah kembali ke rumah Gennai. Ia mencoba untuk kembali menuju danau itu dengan jalan memutar, karena ia tak mungkin berbalik arah dan menghadap para Kuwagamon itu. Ia berlari ditengah pepohonan tinggi dan terkadang harus melompat untuk menghindari dahan pohon yang jatuh.

"Patamon.. berubah.. lah.." ujar Takeru tergesa-gesa. Ia menggenggam digivicenya sambil berlari di jalan setapak melewati hutan. Ia berharap jika Patamon dapat berubah saat itu dan mengalahkan para Kuwagamon atau paling tidak mereka dapat pergi.

"Patamon.. shinkaaaa.." Patamon mencoba keras untuk berubah, namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah ia tersedak. "Uhk, Takeru.. aku.. tak dapat melakukannya.."

"Apa.. Apa maksudmu?" Takeru tak dapat berpikir dalam keadaannya yang sedang dalam bahaya seperti itu, ia terus saja berlari karena masih terdengar dengungan sayap mengejarnya.

Bahkan Takeru tak luput dari kesialan di hari _crest_ nya kembali, ketika ia mulai merasa sudah lebih jauh dengan para Kuwagamon itu Takeru mengambil napas lega. Namun apa yang menghadangnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari dikejar oleh digimon ganas seperti tadi, yaitu akhir dari jalan setapak. Takeru merasa panik didalam dirinya, bahkan ia kembali mendengar para Kuwagamon itu tidak menyerah. Maka ia berbalik, dan merapat kearah tebing bebatuan tempat berakhirnya jalan tersebut. Kondisinya yang terpojok ini membuatnya berpikir keras bagaimana bisa pergi dari situasi dan kembali ke rumah Gennai. Jikalau pun Takeru mencoba untuk lari ke arah lain, ada kemungkinan besar jika Kuwagamon akan mendapatkannya.

"Ah tidak, kita terjebak.." gumam Takeru. Ia merasakan keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya ketika para Kuwagamon itu menjejak permukaan tanah dan melangkahkan dentuman kaki mendekat kearahnya.

"Ta..keru, bagaimana.. ini?" tatih Patamon dan pandangannya yang terlihat terbuka menandakan ia sedang ketakutan. Bahkan ia mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk berubah, Patamon memejamkan mata dan kemudian menghembuskan napas. Sedikit terlambat untuknya mencoba untuk berubah, karena ayunan cakar salah satu Kuwagamon tengah melesat kearah mereka.

"Patamon!" teriak Takeru.

"_Final Elysion!"_

* * *

Terdengar oleh Takeru, suara ledakan yang menghabisi seluruh Kuwagamon itu dalam satu serangan. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya masih berdiri dan selamat. Takeru mengadah keatas dan menemukan siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya. Ia melihat ksatria dengan baju besi berwarna putih mengkilap, jubah merah yang terkibar dengan sangat gagahnya, dan berdiri diatas dua belah sayap sebuah benda yang mirip seperti pesawat. Ksatria itu kemudian berbalik, dan melompat turun. "Apa itu.. digimon?" bisik Takeru pada Patamon yang juga sedang menatap takjub pada ksatria dihadapan mereka.

Seketika, ksatria tinggi berbaju besi itu bercahaya terang yang mengelilingi dirinya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu mulai menyusut dan terbagi dua. Melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, Takeru menganga takjub. Tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berjaket biru dan memakai _goggle_ di kepala seperti Taichi dan Daisuke, beserta dinosaurus berwarna merah yang sepertinya itu adalah partner digimon dari anak laki-laki itu. _"Ia.. adalah anak terpilih?"_ batin Takeru.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" gumam seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi, ia mendekat kearah Takeru sembari tersenyum. Diikuti dengan digimon berbentuk dinosaurus merah itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih atas pertolonganmu." gumam Takeru dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Takaishi Takeru."

Anak laki-laki berjaket biru itu juga menjabat tangannya, "Matsuda Takato." senyum cerahnya itu mengingatkan Takeru pada Taichi, bagaimanapun jika warna biru pakaiannya itu dipadukan dengan _goggle_ maka keduanya akan tak asing lagi.

"Ah? I-Itu.. Patamon!" seru Takato dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut melihat digimon yang berada di pelukan Takeru. Patamon sendiri sedikit terkejut, dan wajahnya memerah karena seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui ternyata mengetahui namanya.

"Matsuda Takato-kun, uhm.. sepertinya kau dapat bersatu dengan digimonmu, apa itu benar?" Takeru merasa jika ini adalah kesempatan besarnya untuk bertanya tentang hal ini. Setidaknya ia telah menemukan bukti nyata tentang manusia yang dapat bersatu dengan digimon.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk, "Itu benar, dan panggil saja aku Takato. Ini partnerku, Guilmon." diusapnya punggung digimon berbentuk dinosaurus itu.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sahabat baik." gumam Takeru melihat keduanya.

"_Arigatou_, Takeru-niichan!" seru Takato menatap pemuda ber-rambut pirang dihadapannya itu. Mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, Takeru menjadi sedikit bingung. Baru sekali ini ia dipanggil dengan sebutan _nii-chan_ oleh seseorang yang berarti kakak. _"Onii-chan?"_ batin Takeru. Mungkin saja karena dirinya lebih tinggi dibanding Takato.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut yang kelaparan diantara mereka, dapat dipastikan jika bukan Takeru maupun Patamon. Kemudian, digimon yang telah diketahui bernama Guilmon itu menarik-narik _hoodie_ Takato. "Taakatooo, Guilmon lapar.."

Takeru merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat. Ia membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan memberikannya pada Guilmon. "Ini untukmu." Dilahapnya coklat itu habis oleh Guilmon, dan terlihat dirinya sangat senang.

"Ah, Takeru-niichan. Tak apa?" Takato merasa sedikit tak enak dengan perlakuan Guilmon yang masih saja seperti itu sejak dulu, bahkan ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Takeru.

"_Daijoubu_, karena kalian telah menyelamatkan kami." gumam Takeru sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia kemudian mengingat jika masih ada suatu hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Uhm, Takato-kun. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu."

"Tentu, kami tak keberatan." lalu anak laki-laki itu mengikuti Takeru berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan pepohonan yang rindang. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua saling bertanya tentang apa saja yang dilakukan selama menjadi anak terpilih. Berbagi cerita, dan canda tawa yang menyejukkan hati.

Tak lama dari tempat terakhir mereka, berteduhlah keduanya dibawah satu pohon yang cukup besar dan sejuk. Udara yang menyegarkan, angin berhembus perlahan menambah kenyamanan, juga ditemani dengan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan tubuh. Guilmon segera meringkuk dan menaruh kepalanya di tanah, begitu juga dengan Patamon yang memejamkan mata disebelahnya.

"Mereka sudah layaknya teman dekat.." gumam Takato ketika melihat dua digimon itu tertidur bersebelahan. Sebelumnya, Patamon dan Guilmon juga sempat bermain selama perjalanan mereka.

Mendengar itu, Takeru pun tersenyum. Tak ada lagi yang lebih indah di dunia ini kecuali sahabat, dan kasih sayang. Ia pun percaya jika kekuatan persahabatan adalah sesuatu yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap orang, karena bagaimanapun temanmu adalah sebuah kekuatan.

"Takato-kun, ketika kau bersatu dengan Guilmon. Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Takeru memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Sekilas, Takato terlihat seperti berpikir dan mengingat-ingat.

"Uhm.. aku merasakan dirinya, dan diriku menjadi satu. Seperti kau memiliki dua jiwa yang dapat dikendalikan. Begitulah, sedikit sulit untukku menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Namun itulah yang kurasakan." jawab Takato sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batu. Takeru mengangguk, ia kini dapat sedikit membayangkan bagaimana dan apa sebenarnya menjadi satu dengan digimon.

"Kau dan Guilmon adalah sahabat baik, bukan?" Takeru menatapnya selagi bertanya.

"Tentu, dan tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kami." ujar Takato dengan senyum bangganya.

Takeru menemui jawaban atas hal ini, ketika kau memerlukan kepercayaan dari seorang teman. Maka ia haruslah memiliki kepercayaan kuat pada Patamon, juga dengan sebaliknya maka mereka akan menggapai sebuah kekuatan. Semua ini menurutnya sangatlah berhubungan, karena tidak hanya kau memiliki digivice pada kantungmu, jika kau tak bersahabat dengan digimonmu maka akan sulit baginya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti, _arigatou_ Takato-kun." ucapnya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Syukurlah jika itu membantumu, ibu-ku selalu mengatakan untuk membantu seseorang walaupun itu sedikit." ujar seorang pemuda dengan _goggle_ di kepalanya itu. Belum sampai mereka membahas hal lain, sesuatu terdengar berbunyi dari saku celana Takato. Dirinya dan Guilmon kini dikelilingi cahaya kembali.

"Uhm, maafkan aku Takeru-niichan. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." ia beranjak menghadapnya bersama Guilmon yang baru saja terbangun. "Namun, aku senang memiliki kesempatan bertemu denganmu. Seorang anak terpilih, dan.. kau adalah teman Taichi-san, bukan?"

"Odaiba!" seketika Takeru berteriak ketika melihat Takato mulai menghilang perlahan. "Kau dapat bertemu dengan anak-anak terpilih lainnya. Jika kau memiliki kesempatan, maka berkunjunglah!"

Terlihat senyum terurai pada raut wajah Takato. "Sampai jumpa, Takeru-niichan."

Menghilanglah Takato dan Guilmon, seorang Tamer dan partnernya. Takeru merasakan pertemuannya dengan anak itu sangatlah singkat, namun sangat berarti. Kini, tiada lagi keraguan didalam hatinya untuk menghadapi semua rintangan yang telah menantinya. Kekuatan persahabatan yang erat akan menuntunnya menuju suatu kemenangan manis, dan kemudian ia akan menepati sebuah janji yang telah terucap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
**

**_Author's_ _note:_** Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenyaa, dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan di dunia nyata.  
Untuk selanjutnya akan ku usahakan. Review pun akan selalu terbuka.~

Uhm baiklah, selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Dilihatnya sekeliling tanpa cahaya apapun, sangat gelap sampai Takeru tak dapat merasakan dimana ia berdiri. Sendiri di dalam kegelapan adalah sesuatu yang sangat tak ingin dirasakan olehnya, terlebih jika tiada siapapun. Ingatannya terpaku akan kesendiriannya, Takeru tak dapat membohongi diri jika ia membutuhkan seorang teman. Namun, apa yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berdiri disana menatap kegelapan tak berujung. Bahkan, Takeru tak mengetahui tempat apa yang tengah ia jejaki.

"Dimana aku?" gumam Takeru seraya ia menajamkan pengelihatan, namun sangat jelas baginya tak dapat melihat apapun kecuali hitam gelap.

Sedikit ia merasakan keanehan disana, karena apa yang dirasakan oleh Takeru bukanlah seperti yang biasa hari-hari dijalankan olehnya. Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan dan bahkan hampir tak dapat ia rasakan apa yang ditapaki. Jika ada tempat yang ingin Takeru kunjungi, maka tempat itu adalah yang paling terakhir dari yang terakhir. Paling tidak, Patamon masih disana bersamanya.

Suara dentuman langkah terdengar mendekat, suara itu menggambarkan langkah yang amat besar. Takeru tak merasakan lagi kakinya ketika hal itu semakin dekat terdengar, ia merasakan dirinya sangat lemas dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "A-Apa itu?" Takeru melihat ke segala arah dengan ketakutan mendalam. Ia mencoba untuk tenang dan mengatur napasnya.

"_Hancurlah kau.."_ suara seseorang menggelegar seperti kilat menyambar di telinga Takeru.

Berbatas kedipan mata, Takeru melihat uluran cakar yang sangat besar dan tajam mengarah cepat padanya. Takeru menunduk dengan cepat untuk menghindarinya, saat itu juga kepalanya terasa pusing dan dirinya berdebar-debar. "Sial.." gerutunya.

Kekuatan yang tersisa kini digunakannya untuk meraih digivice dalam kantung, bagaimanapun itu adalah hal terakhir sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi lebih buruk. Warna digivice itu kini tidaklah putih seperti yang dulu, warna keemasan itu terlihat cerah dengan pandangannya yang sudah sedikit buram.

"Patamon.." gumam Takeru dan menatap digimon kesayangannya itu. Ia meyakinkan Patamon untuk mencoba hal itu, menggabungkan diri dan mencapai kekuatan baru. "Takeru.."

"_Matrix Evolution!"_ seru keduanya bersamaan. Digivice mereka kemudian bergetar dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang mengikuti dirinya dan Patamon.

Takeru merasakan kekuatan yang amat sangat kuat merasuk ke dalam dirinya, ia mencoba untuk tetap bertahan. Satu demi satu terlepas pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, kini ia merasakan dirinya telah berbeda.

"_Patamon shinkaaaa!"_ suara itu kini terdengar sangat dekat, bahkan seperti Takeru yang berteriak akan hal itu.

Namun, sebelum Takeru dapat membuka matanya. Suara tawa yang menyeramkan kembali terdengar, yakni tidak asing bagi Takeru dengan suara itu. Ia tak dapat jelas mengingat, namun ia sangat yakin pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. "_Hahaha, percuma! Kau tak akan pernah berhasil. Kau takut akan kehilangan temanmu.."_ gumam suara yang terdengar dari sekelilingnya.

Takeru seketika membuka mata dan tertegun. Hal itu ternyata sangat merasuk dalam hati, dan sekejap ia tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, karena apa yang dikatakan suara itu memang sebuah kenyataan. Dimana Takeru tidak ingin mengorbankan seorang teman dan kehilangan mereka untuk selamanya.

"Takeru? Takeru!" teriak Patamon mencoba menyadarkannya, karena bagaimanapun mereka berada di tengah proses evolusi. Jika mereka gagal, maka tidak lain jika mereka berdua akan kehilangan nyawa. Takeru tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya karena kata-kata itu, ia berbalik dan menemukan cahaya yang mengelilingi mereka kian meredup. "Patamon!" teriaknya seraya berusaha untuk menggapai tangan kecil digimon itu. Namun sayang sekali, keduanya terjatuh sebelum Takeru dapat meraih sahabatnya.

"_Uaaaaaaaaaah!" _teriaknya sambil melayang jatuh. "_Patamon.. Patamon!"_

Ia merasakan dirinya sangat pusing, dan kemudian segala pandangannya menjadi hitam kelam tak terlihat apapun.

* * *

"Patamon!"

Takeru membuka matanya dan seketika terduduk lemas. Napasnya terengah-engah serta terlihat mengucur keringat melewati wajah, dan kemudian tubuhnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya masih berada di rumah Gennai. Sebagian dirinya masih tertutup selimut, dan juga ia melihat Patamon masih tertidur sangat nyenyak. "Uhh, ternyata hanya mimpi.." gumamnya sambil mengatur napas. Takeru sangat lega ketika menyadari jika hal itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk, namun ia merasakan mimpi itu sangat nyata dalam benaknya.

Selagi ia terbayang kembali tentang mimpi buruk itu, terdengar desah Patamon dan merangkak ke pangkuannya. Takeru kembali tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu kini masih berada di sisinya. Tak terbayang jika hari itu juga Takeru harus kembali ke dunia nyata tanpa Patamon, hal itu akan sangat menyedihkan ketimbang ia harus tak melihat dunia digital lagi. Karena saat ia kehilangan Patamon saat itu, ia masih sangat bersyukur karena Patamon masih mengingatnya. Tak ada kemungkinan ia akan teringat pada Takeru untuk kedua kalinya.

"Patamon.." gumamnya sambil mengelus kepala Patamon.

Karena merasa seseorang tengah menyentuh kepalanya, Patamon pun terbangun. Ia menyadari jika seseorang itu tidak lain adalah Takeru. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum dan menyapanya. "_Ohayo_, Takeruu.."

"_Ohayo, _Patamon.." sapa keduanya dengan ceria.

Patamon segera hinggap di kepala Takeru seperti biasa, dan mereka beranjak keluar untuk menghirup udara pagi. Sebelum Takeru menginjak teras depan, Gennai sudah duduk disana dan membelakanginya. Sepertinya ia telah menanti Takeru.

"Selamat pagi, Takeru.." sapa Gennai dengan suara khawatir.

"Uhm, selamat pagi." jawab Takeru. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gennai, sangat jelas terlihat jika ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk bertanya sebelum situasi semakin memburuk. "Ada sesuatu, Gennai-san?"

Gennai kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang dan hanya menatap langit cerah tak berawan pagi itu, entah mengapa pikirannya seperti terganggu oleh sesuatu. "Sepertinya waktumu sudah tidak lama lagi, Takeru.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda rambut pirang dengan digimon di pangkuannya itu.

"Seseorang yang telah membuat kehancuran di dunia ini, kini tengah berusaha membuka jalan menuju duniamu. Kau harus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat." ujar Gennai dan menatap lekat pada seseorang yang sekarang adalah harapan terbesar bagi dunia digital. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang mengejutkan bagi Takeru, bagaimanapun hal ini akan bercampur dengan dunia nyata jika ia terlambat.

Jika saja Gennai dapat menghentikan semua ini seorang diri, namun apa daya ketika anak terpilih yang hanya dapat melakukannya? Kepercayaan dan harapan adalah hal yang dimiliki oleh seluruh dunia digital saat ini. Setidaknya, satu kesempatan adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Dengar, selama kau percaya pada kekuatanmu maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku mengerti.." gumam Takeru. Ia merasakan takdir yang menanti dirinya kian mendekat, memacu debar jantungnya yang kian gelisah. Sekarang ini tiada lagi yang ia inginkan kecuali mendapatkan kembali kehidupannya yang biasa. _"Kita dapat melakukannya.." _

"Aku khawatir, segel menuju dunia nyata akan terbuka sebelum terbenamnya matahari." ujar Gennai sedikit mencemaskan keadaan Takeru, karena bagaimanapun ia baru saja mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" seru Takeru dengan semangatnya yang meyakinkan. Gennai yang terlihat khawatir sejak tadi, kini tertegun setelah mendengar suara itu. "Aku akan berjuang untuk melindungi teman-temanku, dunia nyata, dan dunia digital!"

"Takeru.." Gennai terbelalak setelah mengetahui bagaimana Takeru dapat menangani semua hal yang datang secara tiba-tiba ini. Kini ia telah percaya akan kedamaian dunia digital dan seluruh anak terpilih yang melindunginya.

* * *

Sementara itu di Dunia Nyata,

Apartement Yagami hari itu terlihat kosong. Taichi tentu saja masih berada di sekolah, Ayahnya sedang pergi bekerja, begitupun Ibunya yang tengah berbelanja. Hikari hanya berdiam diri di kamar karena hari itu sekolahnya telah mulai memasuki liburan musim panas. Ia merasa sedikit bosan, karena sejak kemarin dirinya hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dan sesekali keluar untuk makan dan menonton televisi. Sudah beberapa ajakan dari teman-temannya yang ia tolak, dengan berbagai alasan seperti sedang ingin di rumah, sedang merasa tidak enak, dan semacamnya. Namun ketika seorang anak terpilih yang mengajaknya, Hikari akan memberikan alasan yang berbeda. Tidak lain adalah ia masih khawatir akan Takeru. Itulah mengapa Hikari sering kehilangan semangatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Tentu saja sebagai seorang kakak, Taichi tak dapat membiarkan Hikari larut dalam kecemasannya. Ia telah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengembalikan keceriaan adik satu-satunya itu, dari mengajaknya berbicara, meminta Daisuke membujuknya, atau bahkan sampai meminta Jyou dan Koushiro yang keduanya akan kembali mencari jalan.

Beralih ke Sekolah tempat dimana Taichi berada, saat itu ia sedang dalam jam istirahatnya. Dengan suasana kafetaria yang ramai dengan suara anak-anak yang tengah mengobrol dan bercanda ria, Taichi sedang menggenggam soda dan duduk menyendiri. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang dapat dilakukannya untuk Hikari, namun seperti biasa ia akan mendapat kesulitan jika berhubungan dengan hal wanita. Taichi kembali kebingungan dan menjatuhkan keningnya tepat ke atas meja. Tanpa disadari seseorang tengah mendekat dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Taichi?" tanya seseorang itu yang seketika menyadarkan Taichi. Pemuda ber-rambut _spiky_ coklat itu kini mengadah keatas, dan terduduk setelah melihat seseorang yang berdiri disana. "S.. Sora?"

"Uhm Taichi, tidak biasanya kau menyendiri." ujar seorang gadis yang juga anak terpilih sepertinya. Taichi seperti melihat perbedaan pada Sora, dan ia menyadari jika rambutnya kini sedikit panjang. Hal itu membuatnya _'terpana'_.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedang sedikit bingung." Taichi bergumam dan kemudian meneguk soda yang tengah digenggamnya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi seraya menghembuskan napas. Terlihat oleh Sora jika temannya ini sedang dalam tekanan yang cukup berat.

"Mungkin, aku dapat membantumu." tanpa disadari Sora kini sudah duduk di sebelah Taichi. Dengan senyum yang sangat dikenalnya ketika 5 tahun lalu, Taichi tak dapat menolak hal itu.

"Eh?" Taichi menatap Sora kebingungan.

Sekolahnya hari itu berakhir pukul tiga sore hari, dan Taichi hampir saja kehabisan napas karena pelajaran terakhir yang sangat menguras pikirannya itu. Ia mengambil tas dan kemudian beranjak keluar kelas, tak disangka oleh Taichi seseorang telah menantinya di luar ruangan. Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna jingga dengan wajah yang manis itu melambaikan tangan pada Taichi. Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang sesuatu, Taichi akhirnya setuju akan Sora membantunya dalam hal ini. Di tengah perjalanan pulang menuju apartementnya, Taichi menceritakan hal ini pada Sora.

"Begitulah, Hikari menjadi murung sejak saat itu.." gumam Taichi bercerita sambil berjalan beriringan, saat itu pula ia baru menyadari jika bayangan dirinya terlihat seperti sangat dekat dengan bayangan Sora.

"Bahkan aku tak mengetahui semua itu." ujar Sora yang kini merasa dirinya telah tertinggal beberapa kabar. Padahal ia tidak terputus hubungan dengan anak-anak terpilih lainnya, bahkan Koushiro tidak memberi pesan atau apapun. Hal ini tentu membuatnya sedikit kesal, ketika seorang anak terpilih mendapat panggilan seharusnya semua anak-anak terpilih mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kau dapat bertanya pada Yamato." ledek Taichi sambil tertawa. Ia juga sering menggoda kedua temannya itu, yang sebenarnya bermula ketika hari natal tahun kemarin. Taichi akan selalu mendukung keduanya jika mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, walaupun di dalam hati ia sangat menolak untuk menerimanya.

Sora memukul pelan pundak sahabatnya itu, terkadang ia merasa jika ada yang dapat membangkitkan semangat maka seseorang itu adalah Taichi. Walaupun tingkahnya pernah membuat ia sangat kesal, ketika Taichi memberikan jepit rambut untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Berawal dari niat baik Taichi, ia pun salah menerka maksud dari sahabatnya tentang hadiah itu.

Canda tawa di perjalanan telah menghantarkan keduanya sampai di apartement Yagami. Sedikit terasa letih setelah hari sekolah mereka yang panjang, maka Taichi mempersilahkan Sora untuk duduk dan minum sesuatu. Setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol berdua dengan Sora, dan tentu saja Taichi hampir melupakan apa sebenarnya tujuan Sora berkunjung.

"_Arigatou_, Taichi." Sora tersenyum setelah menerima segelas juice yang terlihat segar. Ia tak segan-segan meneguk minuman itu karena sudah sangat haus. Ia menatap Taichi yang kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kursi, sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sora melihat Taichi yang seperti ini.

"_Daijoubu.. hoaahhmm.." _terbuka lebar mulut Taichi yang menguap, jika saja Sora tidak menyadari hal itu maka Taichi akan terlelap seketika. Sora meletakkan gelas berisi juice itu, dan kemudian berdehem cukup kencang. "Taichi, sepertinya kedatanganku kesini bukanlah untuk melihatmu tidur." protes Sora sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, kau benar." ujar Taichi dan kemudian bangkit mengetuk pintu kamar Hikari. Tanpa mengganti dulu seragam sekolahnya, Taichi terlihat berkeringat dan sedikit lusuh. Sora sempat menahan tawa karena penampilan seorang pemuda yang dulu adalah pemimpin besar bagi anak terpilih.

Taichi sudah mengetuk berkali-kali dan berdiam diri disana cukup lama, namun tidak ada suara dari dalam kamar. Ia mencoba hal itu sekali lagi, dan masih tak terdengar apapun. Taichi sedikit bingung mengapa Hikari tidak membuka pintu itu, maka ia mencoba memutar gagang pintu. Dengan sangat berharap dapat terbuka, Taichi memutarnya. Namun setelah berkali-kali mencoba, ia pun menyadari jika dewi keberuntungan kini sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Maka hal terakhir yang terlintas pada akal sehat Taichi adalah, mendobrak masuk. Sora yang sejak tadi memperhatikan usaha Taichi kini sedikit iba, maka sebelum hal-hal aneh terjadi ia lebih memilih untuk mencoba sendiri.

"Taichi, kau tak dapat masuk ke kamar seorang gadis semudah itu." ujar Sora dan kemudian beranjak menuju pintu kamar Hikari. Ia mengetuknya perlahan, dan kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya. "Hikari-chan? Apa kau di dalam? Ini aku, Sora." dikatakannya dengan halus. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka dari dalam. Terlihat seorang gadis yang membuka pintu itu tersenyum pada Sora.

"Sora-san! Lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan senyum manis tiada tara itu.

Taichi menganga ketika Sora dapat melakukan itu hanya dengan satu sentuhan kecil, tak berbanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Masih tidak percaya dengan hal itu, ia kemudian berkacak pinggang dihadapan Hikari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ujar Sora yang kemudian mengedipkan mata pada Hikari.

"Masuk saja, lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam." Hikari menarik tangan seorang gadis yang lebih tua itu, bahkan terkadang Sora sudah dianggap sebagai 'kakak' kedua setelah Taichi. Sora pun mengikuti dan melangkah masuk. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, Sora berbalik menatap pada Taichi yang masih memasang tampang kesal. "_Stay outside, boys."_ Sora tertawa kecil dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar Hikari. Disanalah berakhir kekesalan Taichi, ia menghembuskan napas pasrah dan kembali berbaring di sofa. Sore itu, keheningan kembali menyertai Taichi yang perlahan memejamkan mata.

* * *

Di dalam kamar Hikari, ia dan Sora kini tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tailmon juga berada disana sedang tertidur pulas, tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan kecuali beristirahat senyaman yang ia bisa bagi Tailmon.

"Hikari-chan, tidak biasanya kau berdiam diri di kamar seperti ini." ujar Sora mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Begitulah Sora, ia adalah tipikal seorang gadis yang tak ingin bertele-tele dalam suatu hal.

"Tidak juga, kebetulan saja aku sedang di rumah." Hikari mencari alasan untuk menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mendengar hal itu, Sora seperti menahan tawa. Hikari menjadi sedikit kebingungan karena tak ada yang lucu baginya. "Hikari-chan, seperti aku tak mengenal kau dan anak-anak terpilih lainnya saja." gumam Sora dan tersenyum pada seorang gadis di hadapannya itu. Kini Hikari terlihat menundukan kepala, ia sudah tak memiliki jalan lain. Dalam dirinya pula, Hikari bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus mencari-cari alasan untuk menutupi semua perasaan yang kini melanda.

Terasa sentuhan halus pada pundak Hikari yang membuatnya kembali mengadahkan kepala. Hikari menatap seorang gadis yang juga anak terpilih itu, tak heran jika ia merasakan sosok seorang ibu terdapat pada Sora. "Keluarkanlah semua hal yang mengganggu perasaanmu, jangan sekalipun kau pendam." Bak seorang pemanah ulung, Sora mengatakan kalimatnya yang mengarah langsung pada diri seseorang.

Tak diduga, kata-kata itu langsung dapat merasuk dalam Hikari. Pandangannya kini meluas karena keterkejutan seseorang dapat mengguggah perasaan dengan sangat tepat, Hikari seperti dapat mengatakan segala halnya dengan mudah sekarang.

"Sora-san, aku tak tau bagaimana menerima semua ini. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?" pekik Hikari dengan nada memelas. Sora mengetahui jika Hikari tengah membicarakan Takeru, karena semua ini seperti sudah tergambar jelas dalam benaknya.

"Namun, bukankah kita semua seperti itu?" Sora berkata dengan lembut. Uraian senyum pada wajahnya memancarkan ketulusan hati yang dapat meyakinkan perasaan seseorang. "Kita semua selalu khawatir akan sesuatu yang terjadi."

Hikari tak dapat mengatakan apapun, kini ia telah mencapai puncak kekhawatirannya. Ia hanya mendekapkan kepalanya dan memeluk Sora, jika bukan karena ketulusan seorang maka Hikari mungkin tak akan menceritakan semua hal yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Di tengah keheningan mereka, Sora mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas sekolah. Suatu benda yang telah menyatukan mereka bersama, yang telah memilih mereka, sesuatu yang telah menjadi sebagian dari jiwa para anak-anak terpilih. "Tidakkah, aku juga pernah khawatir akan kakakmu?" gumam Sora dan tersenyum tipis karena teringat dirinya beberapa tahun lalu. Genggaman eratnya pada digivice itu selalu mengingatkan Sora pada semua kenangan anak-anak terpilih, salah satunya adalah ketika mereka khawatir akan keselamatan bersama.

"Mungkin yang kau rasakan, sama persis seperti yang kurasakan. Kita tak dapat berhenti terpikirkan, kita selalu ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Namun di saat kita tak dapat melakukannya, kita akan merasa kehilangan. Bukankah begitu, Hikari-chan?" tanya Sora pada Hikari yang masih tertunduk.

"Kurasa.." bisik Hikari. Dari dalam pelukan, tiba-tiba Hikari mengangkat dirinya dan kemudian menatap Sora dengan lekat. Tersirat dalam wajahnya kalau Hikari sedang menunggu, mencari, dan menginginkan jawaban untuk sesuatu. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" seru Hikari dengan racauan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Percaya."

"Percaya?"

Hikari tertegun, kata itu telah didengarnya berkali-kali. Kakaknya, Daisuke, Miyako, Sora sekalipun, bahkan Takeru sendiri mengatakan jika Hikari harus tetap menyimpan rasa percaya dalam dirinya. Namun Hikari tak mengerti bagaimana ia dapat percaya jika kekhawatiran dirinya sangatlah besar.

"Kau hanya harus percaya pada dirimu, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Sora demi meyakinkan diri seorang gadis di hadapannya.

"Tapi.." Hikari terlihat tak yakin dengan semua ini.

"Kau tak ingin mengecewakan sahabatmu, bukan?" tanya Sora.

Pandangan Hikari kini berubah meluas, dirinya seperti kembali pada beberapa waktu lalu. Terdengar kembali janji yang telah terucap olehnya dan Takeru, tidak lain adalah mereka saling berjanji akan bertemu kembali.

Perlahan-lahan terlihat senyum cerah kembali terlukis menghiasi wajah Hikari yang manis. Perasaan yang lapang juga dirasakan oleh Sora, ia dapat melihat kembali kebahagiaan yang pernah hilang.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sora tertawa kecil ketika bertanya pada Hikari.

Hikari mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Sora, ia sudah seperti kakak perempuan baginya. "Terimakasih, Sora-san.." gumam Hikari memperlihatkan dirinya yang kini telah kembali ceria seperti biasa.

Beberapa saat dilalui keduanya dengan bercerita tentang berbagai hal, diantaranya berkisah tentang kehidupan asmara. Walaupun saat itu juga, Sora terkejut karena baru mengetahui kalau Daisuke bukanlah kencannya Hikari. Di sisi lain, ia tak heran dengan kenyataan yang ada. Sora selalu mengamati kedua anak terpilih ini, tak lain adalah Hikari dan Takeru. Kini mereka bukanlah anak kecil yang selalu perlu untuk diawasi, mereka telah tumbuh. Hal yang membuatnya tercengang adalah ketika mereka tetap akrab dan menjadi sahabat sejati sampai saat ini.

Mereka bercerita sampai terlihat sinar matahari terbenam menembus jendela kamar Hikari, tak terasa jika hari sudah mulai gelap. Sora kemudian melirik jam tangan dan menemukan saat itu telah menunjukkan pukul lima.

"Hikari-chan, sepertinya sudah sore.." kata Sora dan beranjak melihat keluar jendela. Sinar matahari yang berwarna jingga itu sangat indah ketika ia melihatnya. Tak pernah disadari olehnya, kalau dunia yang ia lihat itu adalah sesuatu yang berada di ambang kehancuran.

Sora mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar, disana terlihat olehnya suasana apartement yang sepi. Terdengar suara dari TV di ruang tengah yang dibiarkan menyala. Ketika Sora melihat siaran yang terdapat pada layar kaca, ia mengetahui siapa yang terakhir berada disitu. Jika saja itu adalah acara pertandingan sepak bola, maka Taichi sudah dipastikan yang menonton. Namun anehnya Sora tak menemukan siapapun diluar. Setelah memakai kembali sepatu sekolahnya, Sora melambaikan tangan pada Hikari dan beranjak pulang.

Hikari sempat berada di luar sampai Sora terlihat menghilang di tikungan. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika dulunya Sora pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Setelah tak ada seorangpun lagi di lorong apartement kecuali dirinya, Hikari beranjak masuk ke apartement dan menutup pintu. Bercerita banyak hal dengan Sora sepertinya memberikan rasa dahaga, Hikari pun mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya habis. Ketika ia kembali menaruh gelas tersebut dan baru ingin melangkah menuju kamar, pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada di layar televisi. Hikari sempat terpaku sesaat ketika melihat berita yang sedang tersiar.

"_.. telah terjadi sesuatu fenomena pada distrik Hikarigaoka sore ini. Cuaca yang semula cerah tak berawan, menjadi gelap tanpa tanda apapun. Menurut saksi mata, kejadian ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba."_ kata seorang presenter berita itu. Selanjutnya hal yang membuat Hikari bergidik ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi disana, langit Hikarigaoka menjadi sangat gelap sedangkan Odaiba terlihat sangat cerah.

"Hikarigaoka?" gumamnya dan kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu. Hikari berbalik dan mencari dimana jam dinding terletak, ia kini mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul 17:14 sore hari. "Apakah?!" seru Hikari seraya ia bergegas mengambil baju hangat dan memakai sepatunya.

* * *

Satu jam sebelumnya di tempat Takeru berada, Dunia Digital.

Ia kini bersama Patamon yang sudah berevolusi armor menjadi Pegasmon, sejak mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu. Ketika ia sedang memandang langit, Takeru mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat yang tak lain adalah Gennai.

"Takeru, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Gennai sedikit khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ini bukan seperti perkiraannya. Gennai berpikir kalau waktunya akan cukup untuk memberikan segala sesuatu yang akan dibutuhkan oleh Takeru.

"_Daijoubu yo, _Gennai-san." tandas Takeru dengan yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin, kau memiliki ini."

Diberikannya hal yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Takeru sempat terperangah dengan benda yang berwarna emas, memiliki tali, dan terdapat sesuatu berwarna _pink_ pada pusatnya. Tidak lain, adalah sebuah _crest_.

"_Crest of Light?!_"

"Perlu kau ketahui, _crest _ini dan milikmu dapat sesuai satu sama lain." ujar Gennai.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Takeru menggenggam erat _crest_ milik seseorang yang dicintainya itu.

"Lawanmu kali ini cukup tangguh. Berhati-hatilah."

Takeru mengangguk tersenyum dan segera menaiki Pegasmon.

"_Ja_, _arigatou gozaimasu _Gennai-san_. _Aku akan berjuang sebaik mungkin!" sahut Takeru bersemangat.

Takeru melambaikan tangannya ketika Pegasmon menghempaskan dirinya ke udara. Kini ia dalam perjalanannya untuk menghancurkan kejahatan dan sekali lagi mengembalikan kedamaian bagi kedua dunia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

_**Author's Note: **_Takeru POV

Chapter 12

Hari ini, tepatnya satu hari sebelum tanggal satu Agustus. Aku bersama Pegasmon tengah mengarungi benua server yang sangat luas, ini semua demi kedamaian dunia digital. Anak seusiaku seharusnya berada di dunia nyata untuk berkumpul dan bermain dengan anak-anak biasa lainnya. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk kami, para anak-anak terpilih nyatanya memiliki jalan hidup yang sudah berbeda. Aku tak membenci hal itu, karena itulah mengapa aku bertemu Patamon. Bahkan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda tidaklah terlalu buruk, beberapa temanku juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Namun sekarang, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mereka ketika mengetahui aku sedang berada disini sedang mempertahankan kedamaian? Justru hanya beberapa temanku yang bukan anak terpilih sudah mengetahui Patamon. Entahlah, sekarang aku hanya harus memusatkan tujuanku pada dunia ini.

"Takeru, aku tak menemukan di manapun tempat itu." kata Pegasmon menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Sudah cukup lama aku dan Pegasmon berada di udara. Namun setelah sejauh ini aku tak menemukan apapun, lagipula Gennai hanya memberikan petunjuk untuk pergi ke Utara. Perlahan aku mengarahkan digivice ke segala arah seiring dengan Pegasmon yang melayang lambat. Beberapa kali digiviceku bersuara dan kemudian padam kembali, untuk beberapa arah yang berarti menunjukkan di mana tempat itu berada.

"Kesana, Pegasmon!" aku berseru menunjukkan arah ketika digivice berbunyi lebih kencang, itu menandakan kita tak jauh lagi.

Pegasmon berbelok mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk, dan terlihat sebuah bukit besar di hadapan kami. Jika digiviceku benar, maka apapun itu yang telah menghancurkan dunia digital berada di tempat ini. Sempat kualihkan pandanganku dari bukit itu, namun ternyata apa yang kulihat malah semakin membuatku merinding.

"A-Apa ini?" ujarku terbata-bata.

Di bawah sana aku melihat sehamparan hutan luas yang hangus terbakar. Seketika aku berpikir, benda seperti apa yang dapat berbuat hal mengerikan seperti ini? Ingin rasanya aku turun dan melihat keadaan, namun sepertinya aku tak menjamin seseorang masih berada disana.

"Jika monster seperti ini berada di dunia nyata, maka.." aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

Pegasmon turun ke darat setelah mencapai kaki bukit, aku pun mengerti kalau lebih baik kita menyusuri jalan dengan tidak ceroboh. Ia kembali menjadi Patamon dan hinggap di kepalaku seperti biasa, nyatanya memang ia sangat menyukai hal itu.

Kami berjalan menyusuri hutan yang habis terbakar itu, masih dapat kulihat beberapa sisa api yang menyala. Tidak hanya pemandangan yang mengerikan, asap dari sisa terbakarnya juga sangat menyesakkan. Maka aku berjalan sambil memeluk Patamon daripada membiarkannya berada di atas kepalaku.

Setidaknya, aku tak kehilangan suara digivice yang dapat menunjukkan kemana jalan sebenarnya. Berkali-kali aku mengarahkan digivice pada jalan yang bercabang, dan aku seperti merasakan berada di labirin terbuka. Sesaat, aku mendengar suara tangis seorang gadis yang sepertinya tak jauh darisitu. Aku tentu saja kaget mendengar suaranya. Dari tempat yang sepertinya tak mungkin berpenghuni seperti ini terdengar suara tangis, seorang gadis pula. Maka aku dan Patamon memilih untuk mencari asal suara tangis tersebut.

"Patamon, kau melihatnya?"

"Ah, Takeru!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Di sana aku melihat seorang gadis yang terduduk dan menangis. Ketika aku mendekatinya, aku merasa pernah melihat gadis kecil ini di suatu tempat. Namun secara aku menemukannya di dunia ini, apakah masuk akal jika ia pernah berada di Dunia Nyata? Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa familiar.

"Hai?" aku mencoba menyapanya.

Gadis kecil itu seketika berhenti menangis, dan menatapku. Seperti seluruh darah di dalam tubuhku berhenti, tiba-tiba aku dapat mengingat jelas siapa gadis ini. Aku menemukannya sedang duduk sendiri di taman pada pagi hari waktu itu. Namun apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini?

"Ikutlah denganku, kau harus kembali ke duniamu bukan?" ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tu-Tunggu!" bantahku terhadap ajakannya. "Bukankah kau gadis yang kutemui saat itu? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?!"

Gadis itu menatapku dengan tenang, dan kemudian menarik pergelanganku.

"Hoii!" sontak aku terkaget karena dibawanya berjalan lebih cepat.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan lekas saja menuju ke suatu tempat di kaki gunung, bahkan aku tak mendengar lagi digiviceku berbunyi. Sedikit curiga aku terharap gadis ini, memang benar kalau wajahnya sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun aku sedang dalam keharusan menyelamatkan dunia! Kalau aku terjebak di sini, maka aku tak tau kehancuran apa yang akan terjadi.

Tak lama setelah ia menarik tanganku, kami sampai di depan sebuah goa dengan pintu masuk yang cukup besar. Kami berhenti sesaat dan melihat ke dalam, sangat gelap sampai tak terlihat apapun. Gadis yang belum kuketahui namanya itu kini melangkah masuk dan seketika terlihat titik api kembali menghampiriku. Ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah obor.

"Ayo.." ujar gadis itu.

* * *

Aku terdiam dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu masuk. Sepanjang jalan, aku melihat banyak lukisan dan ukiran tertera pada dinding goa yang tersinari oleh cahaya api. Jika aku melihatnya satu per satu, maka itu semua seperti membentuk sebuah cerita.

"Namaku Nat-chan, setidaknya begitulah kau dapat memanggilku." katanya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. "Aku mengetahui alasan dirimu berada di dunia ini adalah untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun sungguh, aku sedikit terkejut melihat kau yang datang."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku yang datang?" sahutku sedikit kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Bagaimanapun kedengarannya diriku di sini seperti sesuatu yang tidak diharapakan.

Nat-chan tak menggubrisku, ia kemudian menyulut salah satu tiang dan menyalalah api yang menerangi satu ruangan itu. Pandanganku yang semula tak terima, kini berubah menjadi terkesima setelah ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya. Tiga patung terbuat dari batu terletak mengelilinginya, dan aku tak percaya jika salah satu patung itu berwujud aku dan digimon bersayap sepuluh di belakangnya. Dua patung lainnya adalah Hikari-chan dan digimon yang menggenggam sebuah tombak emas, dan podium terakhir terdapat seseorang yang sepertinya adalah Daisuke-kun. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas digimon yang ada di belakangnya, karena itu adalah yang tertinggi dari kami masing-masing. Jujur saja, aku tak mengenal para digimon itu. Namun kalau tidak salah, yang berada di belakang patungku adalah digimon malaikat mengenakan jubah dan menggenggam pedang.

"A-Apa ini?" tanyaku setelah tertegun melihat semuanya.

"Ini adalah tempat suci yang diperuntukkan bagi _Holy Light Guardian_. Namamu tertera disana, Takeru Takaishi. Berarti kau adalah salah satu-nya." jawab Nat-chan dengan nada yang dingin, entah mengapa ia seperti ini padaku sejak pertama.

"Aku? salah satunya?"

"Yah, kau adalah salah satunya. Namun ada seseorang lain yang kuharapkan datang." gumam Nat-chan dengan suaranya yang halus, walaupun terdengar tak peduli namun suaranya adalah seorang gadis kecil.

"Seseorang.. lain?" tanyaku dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Seseorang yang telah mengajarkanku apa namanya persahabatan, seseorang yang telah menunjukkanku apa itu kesetiaan, dan seseorang itulah yang memberikanku nama.. Nat-chan." ujarnya bertubi-tubi. "Seseorang itu, Motomiya Daisuke."

* * *

"A-Apa? Daisuke-kun?" kembali aku bertanya dalam keterkejutan.

"Setelah kedatanganmu, aku pikir orang itu adalah Daisuke. Memang benar jika kau adalah salah satu dari _Holy Light Guardian_, namun aku sedikit kecewa ketika kau ternyata bukan Daisuke." tandasnya.

Mengetahui hal ini, aku jadi sedikit canggung terhadap Nat-chan. Bukan apa-apa, namun tujuanku kesini adalah mengembalikan kedamaian dunia seperti semula. Haruskah seorang gadis kecil ini 'memilih' seseorang dari tiga yang ada? Jikalaupun aku tak harus sendiri, maka aku sudah bersama yang lain. Saking kesalnya, aku hampir lupa pada diri dan tujuanku yang sebenarnya.

"Nat-chan, aku.." belum selesai aku mengatakan apapun, terasa permukaan tanah yang kuinjak seperti bergetar dan kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh.

"Ah! Lari!"naluriku dalam bahaya telah menuntunku untuk seketika menarik tangan Nat-chan dan berlari keluar. Saking paniknya aku tak melihat kemana diriku melangkah, aku menendang sebuah batu dan kemudian tersandung. "Whoaa!"

Beruntung bagiku karena tak merasakan sakit, hanya sedikit tergores. Hal yang kukhawatirkan adalah Nat-chan, walau ia terlihat aneh bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang gadis kecil. Tak mungkin aku dapat meninggalkannya sendirian bukan? Lagipula bukankah ia berada di dunia nyata sebelumnya? Itu berarti aku pun harus membawanya kembali.

"Nat-chan! Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ia mengangguk pelan ketika aku membantunya berdiri. Terlihat air mukanya berubah menunjukkan suatu kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam. Ini semua bukanlah tanpa alasan. Karena ketika aku ingin menarik tangannya kembali, sebuah bayangan yang besar tiba-tiba terlihat di hadapanku. Aku sempat mematung untuk beberapa saat, ketakutan yang sangat kuat kini seperti menyelimutiku. Saat aku berputar, seseorang.. tidak, digimon yang sangat kukenal itu telah berada di sana. Ia adalah, Piemon.

"Takeru!" teriak Patamon dan menunjuk ke atas.

"_Erabareshi kodomo.."_ gumam Piemon dengan suara tawa yang menakutkan. "Sudah lama sekali tak berjumpa denganmu, setelah waktu yang kuhabiskan berada di alam kekal. Namun sekarang aku kembali, dengan kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan! _Ha ha ha.._"

* * *

Aku memandangnya geram, kekesalanku pada kegelapan kembali muncul. Tak kusangka jika Piemon dapat hidup kembali setelah hal terakhir yang kami lakukan untuk melawannya. Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas seberapa kerasnya Taichi-san bertahan dengan WarGreymon, akupun masih mengingat bagaimana kami lari darinya, dan juga masih sangat nyata dalam benakku saat Hikari-chan adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa selain diriku. Sejak saat itu, aku tak ingin lagi seseorang pun terluka oleh kejamnya kegelapan. Sepertinya apa yang terjadi dahulu kala, kembali terulang dengan adanya Nat-chan dan Patamon bersamaku. Masih dengan tatapan dendam pada Piemon, aku menghalangi Nat-chan darinya.

Namun itu semua tidaklah seperti yang kubayangkan, Nat-chan berbalik dan melangkah melewatiku. Ia sempat berhenti sebentar dan menatap Piemon dengan amarah yang amat besar. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu, maka aku meraih tangan kecilnya dan mencoba untuk menarik Nat-chan kembali.

"_Dame yo!" _ tolak Nat-chan dan segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Nat-chan! Kau tak tau apa yang kau hadapi!"

Aku kemudian melihat Piemon tersenyum sinis, tak terpikirkan olehku jika segala kehancuran ini dikarenakan olehnya. Terlebih, Dunia Digital bukanlah satu-satunya tempat yang ia tuju.

"_Ha ha ha_, apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh gadis kecil sepertimu?" tanya Piemon.

"_Urusai."_ ujar Nat-chan lirih. "Kau telah menghancurkan tempat ini, kau bahkan telah menyebarkan penderitaan pada Dunia Digital. Tidak-kah cukup dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kejahatan seperti dirimu tak layak berada di dunia ini. Itulah mengapa, kau harus mati."

Piemon tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Nat-chan. Mata itu memperlihatkan kekesalan terhadap ucapan keji seorang gadis kecil untuknya.

"Bodoh, itu semua hanyalah omong kosong!" tukas Piemon dan menghunuskan salah satu pedangnya.

"Nat-chan!" sergahku.

Seiring dengan suasanya menegangkan, aku melihat Nat-chan dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang entah darimana berasal. Seperti sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang kian meruah. Namun aku tak melihat cahaya ini seperti kunang-kunang, melainkan seperti _chip data._

"Takeru, menjauhlah.." pinta Nat-chan ketika ia berbalik menghadapku.

"_Dame!" _balasku untuk apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Aku tak dapat meninggalkanmu di sini, Nat-chan!"

Saat itu, Nat-chan tersenyum hangat padaku. Kali pertama aku melihatnya dengan tatapan yang amat tulus. Tubuhnya kini diselimuti oleh cahaya terang itu, dan seketika terpancarlah kekuatan yang amat hebat.

"Argh!" pekik-ku sambil menutupi wajah karena kekuatan yang terhempas. Perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku untuk melihat, namun cahaya yang sangat terang itu menghalangiku. Sesekali terasa angin kencang berhembus yang memejamkan mataku.

* * *

"Nat-chaaaaaan!"

Namun semua itu tiada guna, aku terpaku ketika mendengar suara raungan makhluk buas yang amat menyeramkan. Ketika cahaya terang itu meredup, perlahan aku membuka mata dan menemukan monster mengerikan dengan cakar besarnya yang tajam. Monster itu kian mengamuk dan menerjang Piemon.

"Nat-chan..." gumamku lirih.

"Percuma! Seperti apapun kau tak dapat menghentikanku!" murka Piemon terletak jelas.

"_**Trump Sword!"**_

Keempat pedang yang terletak di punggung Piemon kini tengah menuju kearah monster raksasa yang tak lain adalah, Nat-chan. Aku tak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukannya, pedang itu sangatlah cepat. Seketika, terdengar jerit raungan dari monster itu. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdegup ketika terlihat jelas olehku pedang itu menusuknya.

"Tidaaak!"

Keheningan terjadi sesaat, dan monster itu kembali bercahaya menampakkan sosok Nat-chan kembali. Terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil pada gelangnya, juga ia tersenyum padaku.

"_Takeru, arigatou.."_ ucapnya lembut. _"Sampaikan salamku pada Daisuke.."_

"Nat-chan.."

"_Selamat tinggal.."_

Aku menatapnya dengan rasa sakit yang amat dalam, kejahatan telah merenggut kembali satu temanku. Sudah sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk menahan air mata kesedihan ini, namun aku tak dapat meredamnya.

"Nat-chaaaaaaaann!" teriak-ku dalam kesedihan.

* * *

Seketika digiviceku bercahaya terang, dan terlihat lambang harapan itu menyala di dalamnya. Seakan memberi keyakinan yang penuh, aku menggenggam erat digivice itu dan kembali menatap Piemon. Tersirat rasa dengki yang teramat sangat di antara kami.

"Piemon, kau tak dapat bertindak lebih jauh dari ini." ujarku geram.

Kekuatan yang besar mulai merasuk sekujur tubuhku, perasaan yang sama dengan mimpi malam itu. Tubuhku dan Patamon mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya terang, tak lain adalah cahaya yang telah bersama kami selama berada di Dunia Digital. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas, rasa sakit ini sangatlah luar biasa. Walaupun semua ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang diterima oleh mereka, semua sahabatku yang telah pergi karena kejamnya kegelapan. Suatu alasan, aku berada di dunia ini adalah untuk menghentikannya.

"_Arghh!"_ pekik-ku.

"_Berjuanglah, Takeru! Kita dapat melakukannya!"_ sahut Patamon terdengar olehku.

"_Arigatou, Patamon."_

"_Aku selalu di sini untukmu, lakukanlah."_

Berakhirlah rasa sakit ini, aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang besar mengalir dalam diriku. Tak dapat dipungkiri, keyakinan seorang teman adalah sebuah dorongan besar untuk melakukan suatu hal. Aku memejamkan mata dan perlahan menghembuskan napas panjang...

"_**Matrix Evolution!"**_

"**Patamon shinkaaaaa...!" **

Perlahan aku dapat merasakan jiwa Patamon menyatu denganku, juga kekuatan itu terus bertambah seiring kami berevolusi. Satu demi satu pakaian yang kukenakan terlepas, dan kemudian bersatulah diriku dengan Patamon. Pandanganku yang semula kupejamkan, kini aku mencoba untuk membukanya. Walaupun tak terlihat aku mengenakan apapun, namun rasanya aku seperti memakai baju pelindung dan juga penutup kepala yang seakan juga sejajar dengan mataku.

"_**... HolyAngemon Priest Mode!"**_

Lahirlah kembali diri kami yang telah bergabung menjadi suatu kekuatan baru, sebagai ksatria kudus penjaga kedamaian dan cahaya Dunia Digital. Perasaan ini seperti tak dapat kukatakan, namun apa yang kurasakan itu _ia adalah aku, dan aku adalah ia._

Kurasakan kedua tanganku seperti menggenggam sebuah pedang, yang tak lain adalah pedang suci _Excalibur_ berukirkan _Dejitaru Monsutā._ Aku yakinkan dapat mengembalikan kedamaian dunia dengan segenap kekuatan dan tangguhnya persahabatan kami.

"Piemon, tak akan kubiarkan kegelapanmu berada di dunia ini. Kau akan membayar semua ini dengan nyawa."

"Kau.." timpal Piemon. "Kau tak akan bisa menghentikanku! Dunia ini tak lama lagi tunduk pada kekuasaanku. Lihatlah wajah-wajah yang menderita itu, bahkan temanmu sangatlah bodoh untuk menyerahkan dirinya_.."_

Piemon mengulurkan tangannya dan terbentuk sebuah bola hitam yang dilemparkannya ke langit. Terbentuklah suatu pusaran awan kegelapan yang perlahan membuka seperti lorong, tampaknya itu adalah portal menuju duniaku.

"Sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Duniamu akan hancur_, ha ha ha.."_ gumam Piemon dan kemudian melesat menuju pusaran awan hitam di atas sana.

"Kita tak dapat membiarkannya lolos.." ujarku pada HolyAngemon yang juga sekarang adalah diriku.

* * *

Aku merasakan HolyAngemon yang membentangkan sayapnya, dan menghempaskan dirinya ke udara. Tepat sebelum gerbang itu tertutup, kami berhasil masuk ke dalamnya. Seperti yang kubayangkan, itu adalah sebuah lorong dimensi penghubung kedua dunia. Tak seperti yang biasa kurasakan, kami melayang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saking cepatnya aku tak dapat melihat kemana kami mengarah, HolyAngemon lah yang menuntunku untuk melintasi lorong itu. Sampai aku menemukan ujung dari lorong dimensi yang bercahaya terang. Aku memejamkan mata ketika melewatinya, dan kembali membuka mata sesaat setelah kurasakan cahaya itu meredup.

Terhamparlah dunia nyata di hadapanku. Suasana kota Tokyo di siang hari itu sangat familiar bagiku, panas matahari yang menyengat tentu mengingatkanku pada saat jam pulang sekolah. Jika kuingat, tempat ini adalah Hikarigaoka. Semua kenangan anak terpilih berada di tempat ini, termasuk milikku. Namun kini semuanya telah berbeda, kegelapan yang teramat jahat telah berada di dunia ini.

"_**Ending Snipe!"**_ suara yang tak lain adalah Piemon, ia mengarahkan tembakannya pada jembatan.

"_HolyAngemon!"_ teriak-ku.

HolyAngemon membentangkan sayapnya dan melayang cepat ke arah seseorang disana. Sebelum serangan itu mengenai apapun, aku meringkuk untuk melindunginya. Ledakan itu cukup keras, dan runtuhlah jembatan penyebrangan Hikarigaoka tepat menimpaku. Setidaknya aku masih dapat merasakan diriku dalam bentuk digimon seperti ini.

Perlahan aku membuka mata, dan merasakan detak jantungku seperti berhenti. Seseorang yang telah kuselamatkan tadi adalah seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal. Rambut berwarna cokelat, yang sepadan dengan warna matanya, ia memakai mantel berwarna pink dan juga sebuah topi. Tak kusangka jika ia akan berada di tempat ini, tak lain adalah Hikari-chan. Terlihat raut wajahnya itu sangat ketakutan.

"_Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu.."_ ucapku halus.

Terlihat wajahnya kini memancarkan rasa tak percaya, sekaligus tertegun. Perlahan senyumnya kembali terurai di wajahnya. Suatu tujuanku melindungi Hikari, untuk tak kehilangan senyum manisnya.

* * *

~Hikari POV~

Sore ini aku menuju Hikarigaoka setelah melihat berita tersiar di televisi tadi. Aku tak mengerti, namun perasaanku mengatakan untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Apa aku terlalu khawatir pada Takeru? Namun aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tetap percaya.

Namun ternyata semua hal yang kukhawatirkan bukanlah tanpa sebab, sejenak yang lalu tempat ini masih dilalui oleh orang-orang. Tak lama kemudian, di hadapanku tampaklah seorang musuh besar bagi anak-anak terpilih. Tidak lain adalah Piemon, _Dark Master_ terakhir pada waktu itu.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sinis, juga menyimpan dendam yang amat sangat. Walaupun telah empat tahun berlalu, sepertinya ia masih mengingat bagaimana anak terpilih yang telah menguncinya dalam alam abadi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Piemon menyatukan telapak tangannya dan terbentuk sesuatu seperti aliran listrik. Aku pernah melihat hal ini sekali ketika WarGreymon sedang bertarung melawannya, ia menggunakan hal ini untuk menjatuhkan WarGreymon.

Piemon mengarahkannya tepat ke jembatan di atas tempatku berdiri, maka aku sontak meringkuk dan memejamkan mata. Kudengar suara ledakan itu sangatlah jelas di telingaku, hal itu kembali membangkitkan ingatanku saat tinggal di Hikarigaoka. Namun sepertinya mustahil jika aku selamat, karena tak ada Greymon atau _Onii-chan_ yang bersamaku kan?

Perlahan aku membuka mata, dan menemukan diriku selamat. Saat itu juga, aku menyadari ada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Aku tak pernah melihat sosok ini sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa aku dapat mengenalinya begitu saja.

"_Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu.." _sosok malaikat suci itu berkata dengan suara yang sangat kukenal.

Aku terperangah setelah mendengar suara ini, aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku tak mungkin keliru mendengar suara dari seseorang yang telah bersamaku sejak kecil. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya dimanapun, namun entah mengapa pandanganku tertuju pada Digimon malaikat itu. Entah bagaimana, aku seperti melihat Takeru sebagai digimon itu. Seseorang yang dapat membuatku tersenyum dalam ketakutan.

"_Berjuanglah.."_ gumamku sedikit berbisik.

* * *

~Takeru POV~

Aku kembali bangkit berdiri dan menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu dari tubuhku. Disana, Piemon terlihat gusar dengan apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya seperti menyimpan dendam, seraya ia mengambil dua bilah pedang dari sarungnya.

"Ergh, kau lebih baik tidak menghalangiku." tuturnya.

"Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain.." sergahku dan juga menghunuskan pedang ke hadapannya dengan kedua tangan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 13

Pertarungan hangat antara cahaya dan kegelapan tengah berlangsung dengan sengit. Sesekali terdengar bunyi dentuman, ledakan, dan tak luput juga dentingan pedang yang beradu. Pertarungan ini hanyalah akan berujung dengan ambisi berbeda, antara menghancurkan atau melindungi. Dengan kata lain, seluruh dunia kini dalam bahaya besar.

Takeru dan Patamon dalam wujud mereka sebagai digimon tingkat sempurna yaitu HolyAngemon telah bertekad untuk mempertahankan dunia digital maupun dunia nyata, walaupun itu adalah hal yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan. Tentu saja, Piemon adalah digimon yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi darinya. Namun ini semua bukanlah perkara kekuatan, ia percaya jika harapan dapat menjadi sebuah keajaiban.

Berbicara tentang keajaiban, di dunia ini terdapat seorang anak terpilih pemilik _crest_ keajaiban. Ia adalah Daisuke Motomiya. Ia yang memakai _goggle_ pemberian Taichi ini tengah mendengkur di tepi kasurnya. Wajar saja, bukan seorang Daisuke jika melewatkan waktu tidur siang.

"Hmmhh, Hikari-chan.." gumamnya mengigau.

Belum ada satupun anak terpilih lain yang mengetahui hal ini, bahkan Taichi sekalipun. Namun pada dasarnya mereka berdua sangatlah mirip. Tidak hanya Daisuke, Taichi pun bisa saja mengigau dalam tidurnya. Hal ini diketahui oleh Hikari ketika ia terbangun untuk mengambil segelas air, terdengar olehnya sang kakak tengah bersuara di tengah keheningan.

Kembali pada Daisuke yang tengah nyenyak bermimpi. Salah satu hal lain yang biasa ia lakukan ketika tidur adalah bergulingan, dan sebuah hal mustahil untuknya bangun di tempat yang sama. Sisi tempat tidur adalah tempat yang akan menentukannya, jika tidak berputar ke arah lain maka terjatuhlah ia ke lantai. Hanya saja, Daisuke sepertinya sedang tak dikunjungi oleh keberuntungan. Dengan satu hentakan napas, Daisuke berguling jatuh dan terbangun seketika. Kepalanya yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu tentu akan memberikan rasa yang lebih.

"Aww!" teriak Daisuke dan mengusap keningnya. "Aku tau, sudah seharusnya aku menaruh bantal di lantai untuk berjaga-jaga. Jika setiap hari seperti ini, maka tidak heran kalau aku akan lupa pada mimpiku secepat ini."

Daisuke berdengus kesal karena mimpinya yang cukup indah itu harus berakhir dengan jatuhnya ia dari tempat tidur. Ia kembali mengambil guling yang digunakannya tadi dan menaruhnya di atas kasur, selanjutnya Daisuke beranjak keluar kamar. Tak ada lagi yang dilihatnya kecuali ruangan dengan sebuah TV menyala, cukup membosankan untuknya melihat itu setiap keluar kamar. Daisuke tak menggubrisnya dan kemudian melangkah menuju wastafel. Sebelum ia membasuh wajahnya, Daisuke sempat berkaca sejenak.

Air dingin yang menyegarkan kini telah menyadarkan Daisuke, ia tampak lebih bersemangat sekarang. Daisuke beranjak menuju balkon apartement dan mengambil handuk miliknya, tak terasa jika hari itu akan segera petang. Sore hari yang tenang di apartementnya ia lalui tanpa seorangpun kecuali dirinya, karena semua keluarga termasuk kakaknya tengah pergi mengunjungi saudara jauh. Alasan ia tinggal di rumah saat itu adalah, Daisuke merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menghibur dan menjaga Hikari sesuai apa yang dikatakan Takeru padanya.

"Hm, tak ada salahnya mengirim pesan pada Hikari-chan!" serunya melompat masuk ke ruangan.

Namun sebelum ia masuk ke kamar, telinganya seperti mendengar sesuatu yang tak lagi asing dari televisi. Ia berputar dan menatap layar kaca untuk menyaksikan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Daisuke mendengar beberapa kata seperti Hikarigaoka, Monster, dan hal lain yang sudah biasa menjadi sangkut pautnya sebagai anak terpilih.

"_... saat ini masih terjadi pertempuran antar kedua sosok yang tak dikenal. Bagian pertahanan negara pun belum juga melakukan tindakan atas peristiwa ini. Berikut laporan dari Hikarigaoka." _tukas seorang reporter berita itu.

Daisuke terdiam setelah menyaksikan hal itu. Bukan hanya kejadian yang tengah berlangsung, kedua makhluk yang tengah bertarung itu sudah jelas adalah digimon baginya. Dirinya berubah menjadi panik, dan segera mengangkat gagang telepon. Ia membuka buku nomor yang terletak di sisi dan kemudian membalik halaman demi halaman dengan cepat.

"Ichijouji.. Ichijouji, nah!" sahut Daisuke.

Ia menekan nomor telepon menuju kediaman Ichijouji, atau biasa dipanggil Ken. Hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang adalah menemui Ken, tidak lain untuk bertindak dengan _Jogress shinka._ Ia menunggu tiap nada sambung yang berbunyi, sampai-sampai Daisuke berharap dan berdoa sebaik mungkin untuk Ken mengangkatnya. Setelah cukup lama ia mengetukan kaki ke lantai, akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang menjawab di sisi lain telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi, kediaman Ichijouji.."_ sapa seorang wanita di telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Daisuke berbicara. Apa Ken ada disana?"

Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya, hal ini memb uat Daisuke semakin resah.

"_Uhm, ia belum pulang. Ken sepertinya masih berada di sekolah."_

"A-Apa? Namun ini kan liburan! Oh, sudahlah. Maaf sudah mengganggu, terimakasih."

Daisuke menaruh gagang teleponnya kembali dan menghembuskan napas pasrah. Ia baru mengingat jika Ken memiliki latihan untuk pertandingan musim panas. Kini ia berpikir keras bagaimana dapat menghentikan digimon itu sebelum terjadi kekacauan di dunia nyata. Hal selanjutnya yang terpikirkan oleh Daisuke adalah memberitahukan pada Taichi, setidaknya ia selalu tau jika seorang pemimpin membutuhkan orang lain yang dapat memimpinnya.

Ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan gelagapan mencari D-Terminalnya. Daisuke membalik buku-buku pelajaran yang semula tertumpuk rapi pada raknya, namun ia tak menemukan benda itu. Daisuke membuka lemari pakaiannya dan tak menemukan apapun, bahkan kolong tempat tidurpun menjadi sasarannya. Veemon yang sejak tadi berada di atas kasur sedang membaca pesan pada D-Terminal, kebingungan atas tingkah Daisuke.

"Kau sedang apa, Daisuke?" tanya Veemon.

"Aku sedang mencari D-Terminal!"

Veemon sekali lagi terlihat bingung, karena D-Terminal itu sedang berada di genggamannya.

"Uhm, maksudmu ini?" ujarnya dan menunjukkan benda yang sejak tadi Daisuke cari.

Daisuke berbalik dan seketika terperangah. Ia sudah hampir menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri sedangkan Veemon tengah bersantai dan menggunakan D-Terminal itu. Ia merasa akan menjadi hal yang sulit untuk merapikan kembali kamarnya.

"Veemoonnnnn!" seru Daisuke.

Ia mengguncang-guncang Veemon dengan kesal dan kemudian mengambil D-Terminalnya. Satu demi satu dicarinya nama Taichi diantara semua nama anak-anak terpilih yang ada. Wajahnya kini bersimbah keringat setelah mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya. Daisuke pun tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan layar D-Terminal menunggu pesan balasan. Tak lama, D-Terminalnya kembali berbunyi.

"Yoush!" ujar Daisuke sedikit tenang karena Taichi dapat dengan mudah dihubungi.

Matanya bergerak mengikuti alur pesan yang dikirim Taichi. Seketika raut wajahnya seakan terjebak dalam kesulitan. Ia kembali mengulang membaca pesan itu, saking tak percaya.

_Daisuke,_

_Aku sudah mendengar beritanya. Piemon berada di Hikarigaoka.  
Akan lebih baik kalau Agumon bersamaku, namun ia tak disini kau ingat?  
Baiklah, aku mempercayakanmu dengan hal ini. Aku akan mengirimkan  
pesan pada anak terpilih yang lain._

_Luncurkan Imperialdramon._

_Taichi Yagami_

Daisuke merasakan sendi-sendinya seperti tak dapat digerakkan. Ia berpikir jika mengirim pesan pada Taichi akan memperbaiki semuanya, namun ternyata ia mendapat perintah untuk menangani semuanya. Seperti seorang prajurit di hadapan jendralnya, ia harus menjalankan pesan itu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Argh! Veemon, ayo!" sergah Daisuke.

Ia memakai _goggle _pemberian Taichi sekaligus sepatunya dan berlari ke luar bersama Veemon. Dengan terburu-buru Daisuke mengeluarkan sepedanya yang sudah cukup lama tak ia pakai. Ia meminta Veemon untuk berdiri di pijakan kaki belakang dan berpegangan erat, ia akan menggunakan kecepatan penuh karena tak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Siap?" tanya Daisuke dan memutar pedal sepedanya.

"Siap. Tapi Daisuke, mau kemana kitaaaa.. whoaaa" seru Veemon ketika Daisuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Ia melewati jalanan di Odaiba dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan ia lebih memilih untuk berteriak-teriak 'menyingkir' daripada membunyikan bel sepedanya. Tidak jarang orang-orang yang dilaluinya itu menepi ketakutan, bahkan sampai terdengar ada yang memakinya. Benar saja, bagaimana ia mengendarai sepeda dalam keadaan terdesak sangatlah mengerikan.

Ketika ia berbelok dan menuju perempatan jalan, Daisuke melihat tak ada apapun yang terlihat melintas. Maka ia menambahkan kecepatannya. Dengan kayuhan sepeda yang teramat ringan bagi kakinya, Daisuke melaju tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun. Saat ia akan melewati persimpangan jalan, tak disangka seorang gadis tengah berlari dari arah lain. Daisuke sontak terkejut dan mencengkram kuat rem sepedanya. Namun akibat laju sepedanya yang terlalu cepat, Daisuke tak dapat berhenti tepat waktu. Ia melihat jelas ekspresi pucat seorang gadis yang sedikit lagi tertabrak olehnya, sampai ada suatu sosok bayangan yang bergerak cepat menyelamatkan gadis itu. Daisuke terperangah dan seketika menghentikan sepedanya, ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan begitu juga dengan Veemon yang terlihat sangat tersiksa di belakang sana.

Daisuke tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan gadis itu bersama sesosok makhluk yang mirip dengan rubah berwarna kuning dan putih.

"D-Daisuke.." ucap Veemon sambil menarik-narik baju Daisuke.

"Ah?! I-Itu.. Digimon?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Daisuke, juga ditatapnya Veemon cukup lama. Seorang perempuan tomboy memakai kaus bergambar hati, celana jeans, dan juga rambut yang diikat seraya terlihat pendek. Pandangannya yang sangat dingin itu kerap membuat Daisuke sedikit ketakutan, karena nampaknya gadis itu juga seorang anak terpilih. Namun entah mengapa Daisuke dapat menyimpulkan jika sedikit saja ia salah melangkah, maka dalam sekejap mereka akan sibuk dengan pertarungan sendiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Uhh, ya.. aku baik-baik saja." ujar Daisuke. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Namaku Motomiya Daisuke."

"Ruki, Ruki Nonaka.." timpalnya dengan acuh tak acuh. "Sepertinya kau juga memiliki seorang partner?"

"Ah, ya. Ini adalah Veemon."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ruki mengangkat tangannya dan beranjak ke arah lain.

"_Ch-Chotto!"_ sahut Daisuke.

Ruki kembali berbalik ketika mendengar suara Daisuke memanggilnya kembali. Dengan memasang wajah heran, ia menatap Daisuke seperti 'laki-laki yang membosankan'. Namun entah kenapa tatapan Ruki selalu sama pada setiap laki-laki.

"Hm?" gumam Ruki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Daisuke.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ruki semakin kebingungan. Seorang pemuda yang bernama Daisuke tak sengaja hampir menabraknya, dan juga memiliki partner digimon itu melontarkan hal yang sangat tidak penting untuk dijawabnya. Namun bagaimanapun, Ruki sudah terlanjur merasa dipermainkan. Ia menatap Daisuke dengan raut wajah andalannya.

"Tidak kah kau melihat berita? Atau sejak tadi kau hanya bersepeda sore dengan digimonmu ini?" tanya Ruki sekali lagi dengan nada yang dapat membuat siapapun jengkel.

"_Ikuzo,_ Renamon. Sebaiknya kita tak membuang waktu dengan orang-orang aneh ini."

Daisuke terdiam setelah kata-kata Ruki yang secara mental telah menusuk dirinya. Tak pernah disangka olehnya seorang perempuan dapat berkata hal yang dapat membuatnya seketika menjadi kesal. Ia kemudian melihat Ruki yang sudah berbalik, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Menyebalkan.." gerutu Daisuke.

* * *

Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah. Tak terasa jika tenaganya telah terkuras habis untuk mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, kini napas Daisuke terengah-engah ketika berbelok dan mencapai gerbang sekolah. Ia menggiring masuk dan memarkirkan sepedanya. Daisuke menghapus peluh di keningnya, sore hari itu adalah sore yang sangat melelahkan untuk seorang pemuda yang baru saja bangun tidur ini.

"Ichiijooujii!" teriak Daisuke melewati koridor dan kemudian lapangan.

Sudah cukup kesialannya hari itu, Daisuke kini mendapatkan kemudahan untuk menemukan Ken. Dilihatnya sang partner jogress sedang berlatih bersama kawan-kawannya. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah klub dojo. Daisuke berlari masuk, dan segera membungkuk di hadapan pelatih dojo.

"Ma-Maaf mengganggu! Motomiya Daisuke dari kelas 6. Aku membutuhkan Ichijouji sekarang, mohon diizinkan!" sahut Daisuke.

Seluruh anak yang ada di ruangan menatapnya heran. Ken yang menyadari suara Daisuke, langsung berlari menuju asal suaranya.

"_Sumimasen!"_ ujar Ken berkali-kali saat melewati teman-temannya.

Ken sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Daisuke yang tengah membungkuk di hadapan pelatih dojonya. Terlihat dari keringat yang mengucur pada wajah Daisuke, Ken mengetahui jika ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi.

"Daisuke.."

"Ken, syukurlah." gumam Daisuke menatapnya dengan perasaan lega.

Sementara Daisuke mengatur napasnya, ia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Sedikit tergesa-gesa Daisuke pun meminta izin dari sang pelatih yang kemudian membiarkan mereka pergi. Keduanya berterimakasih dan membungkuk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka berlari lagi menyusuri koridor yang akan mengarah pada lapangan sekolah.

"Motomiya-kun!"

"Uaah! Ada apa lagi?" gerutu Daisuke.

"_Chotto!_ Aku akan berganti pakaian, tunggulah aku di lapangan!"

Daisuke tak percaya dalam keadaan genting seperti itu Ken masih saja memperdulikan penampilannya. Walaupun memang sedikit sulit jika memakai pakaian seperti itu. Ia menghembuskan napas dan kemudian menarik Veemon menuju lapangan.

"_Hah.. _kalau saja dia itu Miyako-san, seluruh Hikarigaoka akan habis sebelum ia selesai berdandan."

"Kau selalu berkomentar, Daisuke. Tak heran jika Hikari..." ujar Veemon kembali menyindir partnernya itu.

Namun belum selesai Veemon dengan kata-katanya, Daisuke sudah menatap Veemon dengan rasa kesal yang amat sangat. Seperti badai yang akan menerjangnya, Veemon seketika terkejut dan meminta maaf sebelum kepalan tangan Daisuke mendarat di kepalanya.

Semua itu tiba-tiba berubah ketika Daisuke mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat. Daisuke sedikit lega ketika mengetahui itu adalah Ken. Namun, wajah Daisuke semakin absurd dan ia mengacak-acak rambutnya setelah melihat Ken. Memang pakaiannya adalah pakaian abu-abunya yang biasa, namun hanya saja dengan tambahan kacamata _Digimon Kaiser_ miliknya terdahulu.

"Heh, Ichijouji! Untuk apa kacamata bodoh itu?"

"Apa? Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Digimon Kaiser!" timpal Ken mengikuti senyum jahat tipikal Kaiser-nya.

"Uhh, Ken. Jangan bercanda.." kekesalan Daisuke yang sudah memuncak ditandai oleh aura hitam pada kepalan tangannya. Ken yang menyadari hal itu rasanya ingin sekali tertawa lepas, namun lebih khawatir jika Daisuke kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." ujar Ken sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Daisuke menghembuskan napas guna meredam emosinya. Menjadi seorang pemimpin dengan emosi yang mudah meluap itu sangatlah sulit. Ia mengeluarkan digivice dan menghadapkannya dengan digivice lain milik Ken. Keduanya saling bercahaya dan berganti warna menjadi biru tua dan grip berwarna hijau. Veemon dan Wormmon juga ikut bercahaya, sepertinya mereka telah siap untuk segala kondisi yang akan datang secara tiba-tiba.

"_**Veemon shinkaaa.. ExVeemon!"**_

"_**Wormmon Shinkaa.. Stingmon!"**_

Kini kedua digimon mereka telah berada di tingkat sempurna. Kelebihan pada mereka adalah, ketika kedua digimon dapat bersatu menjadi level yang lebih tinggi. Dengan anggukan keduanya, mereka memulai.

"_**ExVeemon! Stingmon! Jogress shinkaaa... Paildramon!"**_

"_**Paildramon, kyuukyoku shinka... Imperialdramon!"**_

Cahaya evolusi kini telah menghilang dan terganti oleh tampaknya digimon berbentuk mitologi naga kuno, Imperialdramon. Dengan ukuran tubuh raksasa, dan sayap merahnya yang membentang lebar. Ia dapat terbang mengelilingi dunia hanya dengan satu malam. Sebanding dengan kekuatannya, Imperialdramon memiliki meriam _laser_ di punggungnya.

"Daisuke, Ken, naiklah!" ujar Imperialdramon dengan suaranya yang menggema.

Kedua partner mereka itu sekarang berada di dalam cahaya yang pernah melindungi mereka melalui perjalanan mengelilingi dunia saat musim dingin setahun lalu. Karena memiliki Imperialdramon, Daisuke merasakan kemenangannya atas kegelapan sudah di hadapan mata. Tak lupa, Ken masih dengan bangganya memakai kembali kacamata _Digimon Kaisernya_ itu.

"Kami siap." gumam Daisuke.

Layaknya sebuah pesawat jet, angin bertiup kencang seraya Imperialdramon mengudara. Perjalanan menuju Hikarigaoka tidaklah sampai ia harus menunggu. Namun tetap saja, waktu yang ia habiskan sejak melihat berita di televisi tidaklah sebentar.

* * *

Hikarigaoka, Tokyo.

Takeru POV

Pertarunganku dan Piemon masih berlangsung sengit. Kukira mengalahkannya akan menjadi hal mudah, namun entah mengapa ia sudah seperti mengetahui seluruh gerak-gerikku dan mematahkannya. Napasku sudah mulai tak teratur menghadapi digimon ini. Kini kurasakan bertarung sebagai digimon, dan juga dapat kumengerti bagaimana melindungi seseorang.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku pada Piemon.

"Sudah kukatakan, ini bukan urusanmu!"

Ia terus menghantamku dengan pedang-pedangnya. Jika saja aku lengah, maka Hikari dalam bahaya. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan padanya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, namun entah mengapa ia terus bersikeras berada di sana.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" sahutku.

Aku menganyunkan pedang dengan sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk menjauhkannya. Namun apa daya, kekuatanku tidaklah melampaui Piemon saat itu. Kami hanya terjebak dalam pertarungan yang seakan abadi.

Berkali-kali kami terseret karena dorongan pedang masing-masing. Sampai-sampai kami berpindah ruas jalan dalam pertarungan. Kulihat Piemon sekarang tak lagi berlari ke arahku, melainkan hanya berdiri di sana dan tersenyum kejam.

"Kukira sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri ini." ujar Piemon.

Ia melompat ke udara dan kembali mengambil kedua bilah pedangnya. Aku telah siap dengan pedangku jika ia kembali menyerang. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Senyum Piemon semakin melebar setelah ia melirik pada sudut yang lain.

"_**Trump Sword!"**_

Aku kembali menghembuskan napas ketika ia melepaskan keempat pedangnya. Namun, ia ternyata tak melemparnya kearahku. Aku terheran sekaligus terperangah. Ketika aku melihat kemana pedang itu mengarah, aku menyadari jika Piemon mengarahkan pedang itu pada Hikari.

"Hikari-chan! Awas!" sahutku.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa sebelum pedang itu dapat mencapai Hikari. Dengan satu loncatan, aku menjejakkan kakiku di hadapan Hikari, menghadapnya. Namun apadaya, pedang itu tak dapat kuhentikan. Keempat-empatnya menusukku dari belakang tepat melalui punggung.

Seperti halnya ditikam oleh empat buah pedang, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat kurasakan. Aku berteriak dan meringis dalam perih.

"Aaaarrghh!" rintihku.

Walaupun aku tak melihat sedikitpun luka pada diriku, namun seperti halnya yang dirasakan oleh digimonku. Ketika _aku adalah ia, _dan _ia adalah aku._

Sekilas aku melihat Hikari yang mencoba berbicara padaku, namun tak terdengar apapun. Aku dapat melihat jelas kesedihan dan juga air mata tangisnya yang berlinang. Namun setidaknya, aku telah berhasil melindungi Hikari.

"Takeru.." suara Patamon terdengar olehku.

"Patamon? Ka-Kau.. ugh."

"uhm.." gumam Patamon.

"Patamon! Kau tak apa-apa?!"

"Tubuhku sudah terluka berat." ucapnya lagi dengan suara lirih. "Aku tak dapat membahayakanmu, aku akan berjuang sendiri."

"Tidak! Aku masih dapat berjuang, bersama kita akan menyelamatkan dunia ini!"

Patamon sesaat terdiam, ia tak menjawabku. Perlahan kekuatannya kurasakan semakin menurun.

"Maafkan aku, Takeru. Aku ingin berjuang bersamamu.. tapi.." ia terhenti.

"Aku berada di dunia ini untuk melindungimu, Takeru."

Aku tertegun. Suatu alasan yang kini telah kulupakan adalah Patamon berada di dunia ini untuk melindungiku. Namun kini aku telah memandangnya seperti seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatku tanpa sebuah alasan.

"Tidak! Patamon.. jangan katakan.."

"Takeru.. terimakasih_, _aku sangat senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu.." gumamnya.

"Ini adalah perpisahan.. jaga dirimu baik-baik, Takeru."

"Patamon? Patamon.. Tidak!" teriakku padanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul suatu cahaya yang sangat terang. Cahaya itu menutupi seluruh pengelihatanku, aku bahkan menutup mata karena cahaya itu. Setelah kurasa cahaya itu sedikit padam, aku membuka mata dan menemukan diriku di sebuah hutan.

Aku sangat mengenalnya. Tempat itu memiliki satu gunung yang sangat tinggi, tak lain adalah _File Island_. Tempat itu adalah di mana kami bertemu para Digimon. Ketika aku mencoba untuk bangkit, sesuatu tiba-tiba melompat ke pangkuanku. Aku mengetahui hal ini, ini sama persis ketika aku bertemu dengan Tokomon. Ia menatapku dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan menunjukkan giginya. Saat itu juga, ia memanggil namaku seperti sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Kemudian kepalaku menjadi sangat pusing, aku melihat bayangan Kuwagamon berada di sana sedang berhadapan dengan para digimon. Saat itulah aku melihat evolusi untuk pertama kali. Mereka berhasil menjatuhkan Kuwagamon, dan ketika itulah pertama kali aku memeluk Patamon. Kami sudah melalui banyak hal bersama, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Selanjutnya bayangan-bayangan itu tercampur dengan kenangan di Kota Permulaan, saat kami bertemu dengan Elecmon. Masa-masa itu adalah yang terindah untukku, namun sebagian kecil adalah yang telah memberiku luka permanen. Sebuah tempat di mana kami menghadapi kegelapan yang teramat jahat, Devimon. Ketika itu aku berharap sebaik mungkin, aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padaku dan yang lain. Harapanku itu terjawab, namun bukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Patamon mengorbankan dirinya sebagai Angemon untuk menyelamatkan kami, para anak terpilih. Jika saja aku mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya, aku akan membiarkan Patamon bersamaku dan menghadapi segalanya bersama. Namun, setelah semuanya terjadi.. Angemon hanya meninggalkan senyum hangatnya dan sepatah kata sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi, jika kau mengharapkanku.."_

Suara ini kembali terdengar di telingaku. Perlahan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu-ku menghilang dan pudar. Aku kembali merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat, dan sebuah guncangan mengembalikanku pada tempat semula. Aku kembali tersadar.

"Takeru, maafkan aku.." ujar Patamon dengan penyesalan yang amat mendalam.

"Patamon.."

"_Selamat tinggal.."_

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Patamon sebelum akhirnya cahaya yang amat terang kembali bersinar. Perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap gulita. Aku berusaha melawan, namun semua itu tiada guna. Perlahan kurasakan hembusan angin mulai menerpa kulitku. Satu demi satu pakaianku kembali melekat dan kembali seperti semula. Di hadapanku, terlihat seorang ksatria kudus yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupku saat berumur delapan tahun. Aku meneteskan air mata ketika dirinya tersenyum padaku.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkk!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya.

HolyAngemon kemudian menghilang dari hadapanku, ia adalah sosok terakhir dari Patamon yang kulihat. Tak pernah kuduga, jika hari itu ia akan kembali menyelamatkan hidupku.. beserta, mengorbankan nyawanya.

Perlahan aku merasakan Patamon tak lagi menyatu dengan diriku. Dunia nyata sudah kembali terhampar di pelupuk mata. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku menatap dengan samar-samar seperti HolyAngemon tengah kembali bertarung dengan Piemon. Kesadaranku sepertinya tak akan bertahan lebih lama. Aku mencoba bersikeras, namun sisa kekuatanku tak kuasa menahannya.

"Pata... mon.." ucapku.

Kemudian pandanganku menggelap. Aku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Hikari POV

Aku melihat hal itu sungguh tragis. Bukankah digimon ini adalah.. Takeru?! Aku tak sanggup melihat hal ini terjadi padanya. Empat pedang itu terlihat jelas olehku menikam tubuhnya. Kulihat digimon malaikat itu menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman dan kemudian bercahaya terang. Aku menangisi apa yang tengah kulihat, sungguh aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku kehilangan Takeru. Cahaya itu kini terpisah, dan salah satunya tengah terbaring tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku menatap sosok yang terbaring di sana, tak lain adalah Takeru.

"Takeru-kun!" seruku.

Seketika aku berlari mendekatinya dan berlutut. Aku tak percaya jika sahabatku, tidak.. orang yang kucinta akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku memeluknya dengan erat sambil air mataku tak dapat berhenti seiring kesedihanku yang amat mendalam. Tubuhnya kini tak berdaya, bahkan tak terlihat sedikitpun bergerak. Aku kembali menatap wajah Takeru, tersirat jika ia memiliki sesuatu yang tak ingin ditinggalkannya. Kemudian, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dari tempat kedua digimon itu bertarung. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menemukan pedang _Excalibur_ itu telah menusuk tubuh Piemon. Sama halnya dengan HolyAngemon, tubuh keduanya terlihat seperti data yang seakan rusak. Piemon kemudian menghilang dalam serpihan data, menyisakan suara teriakkannya.

Sekarang tinggallah HolyAngemon seorang diri. Dengan sisa kekuatan dan hidupnya, ia berbalik menghadapku. Senyum itu mengingatkanku ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya. HolyAngemon pernah menyelamatkanku ketika kami berdua terjatuh dari istana kegelapan Piemon.

"Hikari, _arigatou._ Aku percayakan Takeru padamu.." ujarnya menatap seseorang yang tengah berada dalam pelukanku.

Aku tak dapat berkata apapun kecuali menatap tak percaya. Kini Takeru sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dan Patamon.. digimon itu sudah seperti partner bagi diriku sendiri. Bahkan tak jarang ia bermain denganku ketika Takeru berkunjung. Namun sekarang, perlahan ia mulai menghilang.

"_Selamat tinggal.."_

Menghilanglah sosok digimon malaikat itu dari hadapanku. Kini dunia seperti kehilangan sebagian dari cahaya. Harapan yang kini tengah redup tak dapat membangkitkan cahaya seutuhnya. Kurasakan kekuatanku menjadi semakin lemah. Perlahan aku merogoh saku, dan mengeluarkan pluit milikku terdahulu pemberian Takeru. Aku berusaha keras membunyikannya, namun tersedak. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, aku mengambil napas panjang dan kembali meniupnya. Suara nyaring pluitku seakan terdengar dalam jarak jauh. Terjadi keheningan, sampai suara guntur menimpali suara pluitku. Kulihat langit kembali menghitam dan terjadi pusaran mengelilingi Hikarigaoka. Tak hanya berhenti sampai di sana, sekumpulan titik dari pusaran itu seakan melesat menuju bumi. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku, dan mendapati sebuah makhluk layaknya digimon berbentuk seperti parasit. Ketika aku mengadah ke atas, beberapa makhluk itu tengah meluncur menuju ruas jalan Hikarigaoka. Namun sebelum mereka mencapainya, aku mendengar suara teriakkan dari arah lain.

"_**Final Elysion!"**_

Aku terpukau dengan lesutan laser yang memusnahkan seluruh digimon itu. Ketika aku melihat ke arah darimana laser itu berasal, aku menemukan seorang ksatria besi yang berdiri di atas sebuah pesawat berwarna merah. Aku tak mengenal siapa itu, namun entah mengapa aku dapat mempercayainya.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang ksatria itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk padanya, karena untuk berucap saat itu rasanya sangat sulit. Digimon ksatria merah itu mengangguk, dan tatapannya teralih pada Takeru yang berada di pangkuanku.

"Jagalah ia sampai pertarungan ini berakhir." ucapnya dan kemudian melesat pergi.

Aku melihatnya bertarung di udara dengan digimon-digimon berbentuk parasit itu. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah dua sosok lagi yang sepertinya adalah teman dari ksatria itu. Aku sungguh tak mengenal siapa mereka, namun dapat kukatakan mereka mengetahui bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan bersama.

"_**B**__**a**__**suto Shotto**__**!" **_kini Digimon raksasa berwarna hijau itu menembakkan seluruh misil yang ada pada dirinya.

"_**Izuna!"**_salah satu lainnya terlihat seperti digimon berbentuk mitologi dewa, dan tongkatnya.

Kekuatan mereka dalam sekejap menghabiskan seluruh musuh yang ada. Namun, dari pusaran di langit kerap berdatangan tak ada habisnya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi, suara itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu digimon. Hembusan angin kencang dapat kurasakan seraya bayangannya itu melesat.

"Hikari-chaaan!" teriak seseorang yang berlari menghampiriku.

Seseorang dengan kacamata yang dulunya milik kakakku, memakai baju lengan pendek dan vest birunya. Ia ditemani oleh seseorang yang pernah kukenal sebagai _Digimon Kaiser_, namun entah mengapa aku kembali teringat ketika ia memakai kacamata itu kembali.

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Hikari-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan kembali menatap Takeru yang masih terpejam.

"Ta-Takeru..."

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan terdengar olehku meminta bantuan. Aku hampir menangis terharu dengan apa yang Daisuke lakukan. Walaupun mereka selalu saja bersaing, dan bahkan bertengkar karena sesuatu. Daisuke adalah sahabat sejati yang tak akan pernah membiarkan satupun sahabatnya terluka. Ia kemudian menutup dan menaruh kembali ponselnya. Daisuke berlari ke depan, dan berteriak pada Imperialdramon. Ia meminta untuk bersama-sama dengan ketiga digimon lainnya supaya menyatukan kekuatan dan bertarung bersama.

"Imperialdramoonn!"

Mata naga itu kemudian bercahaya merah. Tak salah lagi, Daisuke menginginkan untuk Imperialdramon berubah wujud.

"_**Imperialdramon, modo chenji.. Fighter Mode!"**_

Digimon itu tak lagi berbentuk naga. Kini ia telah berubah menjadi bentuk petarungnya. Dengan dua kaki yang teramat kokoh, dan meriam laser yang berpindah ke tangan kanannya. Ia membentangkan sayapnya menuju pusaran awan hitam di atas sana diikuti oleh ketiga digimon yang barusan bertarung melawan digimon-digimon kegelapan itu.

"_Minna, _bersamaan!" sahut Imperialdramon memandu seluruh ketiganya.

"_**Super Positron Laser!"**_

"_**Royal Saber!"**_

"_**Kongoukai Mandara!"**_

"_**Giant Misairu!"**_

Kekuatan mereka tergabung menjadi satu tembakan besar pada langit hitam itu. Sekaligus menutup gerbang dimensi menuju dunia digital. Langit sore cerah Hikarigaoka kembali ditandai dengan melesatnya keempat digimon itu menyapa keindahan dan kedamaian dunia. Aku bernapas lega ketika segalanya telah berakhir, namun tentunya aku tak dapat menghilangkan kekhawatiranku pada Takeru. Sebelum akhirnya aku kembali larut pada tangisanku, Daisuke menyentuh pundakku dan memberikan senyumnya.

"Hikari-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"_Arigatou, _Daisuke-kun.."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi sirine menuju kami. Sesampainya mereka di sini, aku diharuskan melewati beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para polisi itu. Dengan tenang, aku dan Daisuke-kun menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka kemudian melihat seseorang yang tengah dipanggul oleh Daisuke, dan kemudian memintanya membaringkan Takeru pada salah satu mobil ambulans.

"Hikari-chan, aku titip Takeru padamu yah!" pinta Daisuke padaku dan melompat turun.

Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Hal pertama yang tak dapat Daisuke biarkan pada saat biasanya adalah, ketika aku dan Takeru sedang berdua. Namun entah mengapa ia seperti halnya tak peduli lagi dengan hal-hal itu. Aku dapat melihatnya, Daisuke seperti mengatakan jika teman adalah segalanya.

"Uh, Daisuke-kun?" panggilku lagi. "Tidakkah kau ingin menemaniku?"

"Sejak kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tak ada salahnya jika kalian dapat berbincang. _Ja, sampai nanti!"_ seru Daisuke dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari menuju Ken, dan mereka berdua kembali pada digimon mereka. Tak lama kemudian pintu mobil ambulans ini ditutup. Aku melihat Daisuke kembali melambaikan tangannya padaku ketika ambulans ini perlahan berjalan.

"_Arigatou, _Daisuke." gumamku tersenyum padanya.

"_Bertahanlah, Takeru."_

* * *

Kami melalui jalanan sore hari distrik Nerima yang padat. Aku sedikit lega ketika dapat melihat rumah sakit itu tak jauh lagi. Dengan bantuan para medis, aku mengikuti kemana Takeru di bawa oleh mereka. Ketika mereka membawanya ke dalam satu ruangan, aku mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari saku celana Takeru. Aku mengambil benda itu yang terletak di luar pintu tempat di mana Takeru berada. Di sana dikatakan jika aku atau siapapun tak dapat diizinkan masuk. Baiklah, kurasa aku hanya akan menunggu di sini.

Waktu hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan aku meninggalkan D-Terminalku di rumah. Rasanya sangat hampa ketika kau berada di tempat yang asing seorang diri, juga dalam rasa khawatir akan seseorang yang kau cintai. Sudahlah, sekarang aku hanya akan berharap sebaik mungkin untuk Takeru. Jika kuingat kembali, ia telah membuktikan janjinya padaku berkali-kali. Ia melindungiku.

Sesaat, aku kembali terpaku pada sesuatu yang kupungut tadi. Benda itu mirip sekali dengan digiviceku, namun pada bagian kacanya sudah retak dan bagian _grip_nya lepas sebagian. Digivice itu berwarna emas dengan sisa _grip_ berwarna hijau yang dapat kupastikan ini adalah milik Takeru. Ketika aku memutar digivicenya pada sisi lain, aku melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya tak ada pada digiviceku. Aku mencoba menekannya, dan keluarlah sesuatu yang terdapat pada celah itu. Jika aku mengamatinya, benda itu berwarna kuning, sedikit kusam, dan sudah retak. Benda itu sepertinya adalah _Crest of Hope_, tertera lambang harapan di kedua sisinya.

Kulihat kembali digivice itu. Namun sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda jika digivicenya masih berfungsi. Aku mendekapnya dalam pelukanku beserta kenangan-kenangan yang kini telah pergi. Saat ini aku tak mendengar lagi suara melengking Patamon walaupun Takeru berada di sini. Bahkan kali ini aku dapat merasakan apa yang pernah di rasakan Takeru ketika dirinya berumur delapan tahun. Aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia menahan dirinya untuk dapat menerima ini semua.

"Uhm, permisi. Nona?" sapa seseorang dari ruangan itu kembali menyadarkanku.

"Ah, Yagami _desu_. Hikari Yagami."

"Apakah ia keluargamu?"

Aku menatap Takeru yang masih berada di dalam dan belum juga tersadar.

"Hampir, eh maksudku.. ia adalah sahabatku." ujarku sedikit melantur.

Entah mengapa sejak kejadian hari ini, aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Keadaan sahabatmu cukup baik, ia dalam keadaan stabil. Namun masih membutuhkan istirahat beberapa hari." ujar seseorang ini yang sepertinya adalah seorang dokter.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah."

"Dapatkah kau menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Uh, tentu saja."

Ia kemudian memintaku untuk mengikutinya menuju meja informasi. Aku kemudian memutar nomor telepon kediaman Takeru. Tak perlu menanyakan perihal aku mengingatnya atau tidak, setiap kali merasakan bosan tak akan jauh-jauh aku menelepon seseorang. Aku menunggu nada sambung itu kerap berbunyi. Kemudian, aku mendengar seorang wanita yang menjawab panggilan itu. Suara ini sudah kukenal adalah ibunya Takeru.

"_Moshi-moshi.."_

"Moshi-moshi, Hikari Yagami berbicara..."

Setelah kami bercakap-cakap, aku mengarahkan pembicaraan kami pada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritakan. Sampai akhirnya aku mengatakan jika Takeru berada di sini tengah menjalani perawatan. Aku telah menduga jika reaksinya akan terkejut. Tak heran sebenarnya, orang tua Takeru telah berpisah ketika ia masih kecil. Ia sekarang tinggal hanya bersama ibunya, jadi wajar saja ketika kekhawatiran sang ibu pada seorang anak yang sekarang ia miliki. Ketika telepon kami berakhir, aku mendapat pesan untuk menunggunya ke sana. Namun sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan meja itu, aku kembali mengambil gagang telepon dan memutar nomor apartementku. Kebetulan sekali, suara _Onii-chan_ lah yang menjawabnya.

"_Taichi Yagami berbicara.."_

"Onii-chan! Ini aku.."

"_Hikari?! Darimana saja kau?"_

"Onii-chan, dengar. Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit, dan Takeru sedang di rawat. Izinkan aku untuk menginap semalam untuk menjaganya. _Onegaii!"_ ucapku dengan nada yang memohon amat sangat.

"_Eh? Takeru? Tapi.. ah yasudah, pastikan kau makan malam dan istirahat. Aku akan mengurus ini dengan ayah dan ibu."_ ujar kakakku yang sepertinya telah mengerti.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak, _Onii-chan!"_

"_Ja, oyasumi.. Hikari."_

"Oyasumi nasai, _Onii-chan."_

Aku menutup gagang telepon itu, dan kembali beranjak pada tempatku menunggu. Belum sempat aku duduk, pintu ruangan itu terbuka kembali. Aku melihat Takeru sudah lengkap dengan selang infus terpasang pada lengan kanannya. Mereka pun memintaku untuk ikut. Aku merasa sedikit iba dengan sahabatku ini, seorang penjaga dan pembawa kedamaian dunia digital akan berakhir dalam kondisi seperti ini. Maka yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah yakin dan berharap segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kami menggunakan lift menuju lantai lima rumah sakit itu. Aku mengikuti seorang suster yang membawa Takeru masuk ke satu ruangan bertuliskan 507 pada pintunya. Ruangan itu tidaklah besar, namun cukup nyaman. Ketika Takeru dan tempat tidurnya telah diposisikan, suster itu memberikan beberapa petunjuk untukku. Setelah aku mengerti apa yang disampaikannya, ia memintaku untuk menjaga Takeru sampai orang tuanya datang. Namun hatiku berkata, kalau aku sendiripun dapat melakukannya sampai ia benar-benar pulih. Suster itu kemudian menulis sesuatu dan meninggalkan kami di ruangan.

Kini aku terduduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangannya dengan halus. Beberapa waktu lalu, diri ini memberikan senyum terbaiknya sekaligus.. satu kenangan termanis dalam hidupku. Jika ada seseorang yang berhak menerima kebahagiaan atas apa yang dilakukannya, maka aku tak akan mengecewakan seorang malaikat harapan yang telah berada di sini, menemani hidupku.

Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napas yang lirih, menandakan ia baik-baik saja. Tanpa kusadari, setetes air mata telah jatuh dari pipiku. Entah perasaan ini dapat dikatakan perasaan senang karena aku dapat melihatnya kembali, atau sisa-sisa kesedihanku yang terobati. Perlahan aku mengecup keningnya dan membelai rambut pirangnya itu.

"_Arigatou_, Takeru-kun.."

Kembalilah aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangannya. Walaupun ini hanya menjaganya dalam istirahat, namun aku merasa sangat bahagia dapat bersamanya. Satu hal yang kuinginkan saat ini, adalah harapan yang tak terpisah dari cahayanya.

Kudekapkan genggaman tangan itu pada keningku. Kurasakan sangat hangat, dan nyaman. Kupalingkan wajahku sembari tetap berada diatas genggaman tangan kami. Perlahan mulai kupejamkan mataku, dan tertidur.

* * *

Yamato POV

Yamato Ishida di sini. Aku tak mengerti apa yang barusan saja terjadi. Baiklah, aku baru saja kembali dari latihan band dan ingin melepas penatku dalam kucuran air hangat. Namun baru saja aku akan melepas kemeja sekolah yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk itu, tiba-tiba D-Terminalku berbunyi.

"Huh?" gumamku dan mengambil D-Terminal itu.

Sore itu mungkin adalah pesan pertama setelah akhir-akhir ini tak ada yang mengirimiku pesan. Aku terkejut ketika yang mengirimi pesan itu adalah Taichi. Pandanganku kini menjadi sangat luas ketika melihat isi pesan itu. Dikatakan jika Takeru telah kembali dari dunia digital dan kini sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Entah aku harus berteriak bahagia atau khawatir, namun aku tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali bergegas dan memakai kembali jaket sekolahku. Aku menyambar satu kunci yang tergantung di rak dan beranjak memakai sepatu kembali. Kurasa ayah akan mengerti kalau aku memakai mobilnya untuk kali ini. Percayalah, aku telah diajarinya bagaimana mengemudikan benda ini.

Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah pergi ke apartement ibuku dan menjemputnya. Ia pasti akan senang mendengar hal ini. Rasa lelahku seketika hilang dan terganti dengan stamina yang akan kugunakan untuk menembus jalanan Odaiba pada saat senja. Jika saja bukan karena ayahku, mungkin aku akan terjebak di halte bus sekarang.

Tak berapa lama, hanya tiga tikungan, dan beberapa kemacetan yang kukira tak akan bergerak. Aku sampai di gedung apartement tempat biasa aku berkunjung jika sedang malas memasak untuk makan. Aku memarkirkan mobil ayahku itu di depan, dan tak lupa menguncinya. Aku berlari menuju lift, dan menekan tombol ke atas. Ketika lift itu terbuka, aku menemukan seorang perempuan yang juga salah satu anak terpilih.

"Ehh? Yamato-senpai!" serunya menyapaku. Kalau tidak salah, gadis ini bernama Miyako.

"Uhm, hai." jawabku sedikit canggung.

Aku memang tak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Namun khusus untuk Sora dan Mimi, aku sudah terbiasa. Sedikit aku berbincang dengannya, sekaligus aku memberitahukan tentang Takeru. Pada awalnya ia terkejut dan bertanya-tanya padaku, namun kukatakan jika akupun belum mengetahuinya. Ia pun mengangguk dan berpamitan, ia berkata akan membantu orang tuanya bekerja di toko.

Akupun kembali menekan tombol lift, karena sebelumnya lift itu sudah tertutup ketika aku berbincang. Pintu itu kemudian langsung terbuka dan aku menekan tombol lantai di mana ibuku dan Takeru tinggal. Aku berdiri di sana dan menghembuskan napas sebelum kuberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. Tak lama suara pintu kudengar terbuka, dan ibuku berada di baliknya. Ia sudah memakai mantelnya dan juga telah rapi.

"Yamato.." panggil ibuku dan kemudian tiba-tiba memelukku.

Ia sepertinya telah mengetahui segala halnya. Aku kemudian menatapnya dan mengangguk. Kami berjalan keluar apartement dan menuju mobil ayahku. Di tengah malam kembalinya adikku, aku bersedia mengarungi malam yang amat padat menuju distrik Nerima. Melihat aku mengemudikan mobil, Ibuku sedikit heran karena baru kali ini ia mengetahuinya. Namun setidaknya ia merasa tenang.

Aku mengambil jalur tol dan melewati _Rainbow Bridge_. Aku mengingat tempat itu pernah terjadi pertarungan antara kami dan Armagemon. Tak pernah kusangka jika Omegamon sendiri akan tak sebanding, dan kemudian menyerahkan kekuatannya pada Imperialdramon. Namun itu semua terkemas dalam kenangan seluruh anak terpilih, yang suatu waktu akan kembali terbuka bagi generasi anak terpilih lainnya.

Setelah mencapai Shibaura, aku mengambil jalan yang melalui distrik Chiyoda. Malam itu tak terlalu ramai perjalanan menuju Hikarigaoka, atau mungkin karena peristiwa yang dikatakan oleh berita sore tadi.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan dan aku menemukan rumah sakit yang dikatakan oleh pesan dari Taichi, setidaknya. Aku mencari tempat parkir di basement, dan tak sulit untuk menemukan satu. Aku dan ibuku langsung bergegas setelah sudah kupastikan pintu mobil terkunci. Kulihat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam, dan ternyata masih banyak orang di sana. Aku menghampiri meja informasi, dan menanyakan tentang adikku. Aku merasa lega ketika mereka mengatakan jika adikku berada di sana. Mereka memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar.

Aku menghembuskan napas dan menjatuhkan diriku pada kursi yang terletak di sepanjang koridor. Ibuku tetap menunggu di depan meja informasi, sambil sesekali petugas itu berbincang dengan ibuku. Entahlah, aku tak ingin mengetahuinya juga. Hal selanjutnya adalah, kudengar suara ibuku memanggil. Ia mengatakan kalau Takeru berada di satu ruangan di lantai lima gedung ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kami pun langsung menuju ke tempat yang telah ditujukan oleh petugas rumah sakit itu. Lantai demi lantai kami lampaui, sampai akhirnya pintu lift ini terbuka di lantai lima. Keadaan di sana sangatlah sepi, mungkin lantai ini dikhususkan bagi mereka yang menjalani rawat inap. Dengan tak menimbulkan banyak suara, kami mencari di mana kamar Takeru berada. Aku kembali melihat satu kertas yang digenggam ibuku, sepertinya itu adalah kertas administrasi.

"Hmm, kamar 507.." gumamku dan mencari letaknya.

Aku mengurutkan nomor kamar-kamar itu, dan akhirnya menemukan nomor kamar yang dituju. Perlahan aku mengintip pada jendela kecil yang terdapat pada pintu itu. Aku dapat melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring di sana, tak lain adalah adikku. Aku tak menyangka jika ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Jika dibandingkan dengannya yang terdahulu, aku mengakui ia sudah berkembang pesat. Tunggu, sepertinya ia tak sendiri. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku, dan menemukan seseorang tengah tertidur di sisi Takeru. Namun aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena sempitnya celah jendela itu.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara kuputar gagang pintu itu, dan membukanya perlahan. Aku tertegun ketika melihat seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi berada di dekatnya. Gadis itu adalah seorang anak terpilih, yang juga adik dari teman baikku. Ia adalah Hikari. Aku sangat mengetahui kalau mereka memang sahabat sejati sejak petualangan pertama kami. Bahkan aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka sama-sama memiliki digimon berupa malaikat. Kulihat senyum tipis terurai dari wajah Hikari, ia sepertinya sangat senang karena sahabatnya itu telah kembali.

"Mereka sangat lucu.." ujar ibuku dari belakang.

"Ya.." gumamku dan tersenyum menatap keduanya yang tengah terlelap dalam damai.

Sesaat kemudian, ibuku mengajakku untuk berbincang. Ia mengatakan padaku jika lebih baik kalau aku mengantar ibuku pulang dan meninggalkan mereka untuk malam ini. Ia juga berkata kalau keesokan hari ia akan kembali mengunjunginya. Hari ini pula ia baru saja beristirahat, aku tak tega jika harus mengganggu keduanya.

Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan, aku mengambil satu selimut lain dan memakaikannya pada Hikari. Ia terlihat sangat pulas dengan dirinya yang menggenggam Takeru. Setelah satu kecupan terakhir pada adikku, aku melangkah keluar ruangan. Kutatap sekali lagi adikku itu.

"_Oyasumi, _Takeru.." ucapku dan menutup pintu.


End file.
